Kono Joushou Naibu
by AniManGa19930
Summary: Changed Title from the Tokuto! Japan,Tokyo.There lived 5 boys in a house.The 1st brother Azuma,2nd Kazuki,3rd Ryo,4th Len and the Last Keiichi.Let's see what happen in their lives. Too many chaos, silly and stupid but kinda romatic. Plz R&R!Chap 27 up!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE.

"Whoa!! I'm gonna be late!!"

A green hair boy rushed downstairs. He grabbed his toast bread and put in his mouth as he rushed to the door. All his footsteps obviously woke up his brothers.

"Kazuki, what's up?" His older brother asked as he took his morning tea elegantly.

"Ahuha! I hust ho to hool! Ham…cough." Kazuki put his bread down as he coughed.

"Calm down, Kazuki. I can't understand _a word of_ _what you're saying_. Here." Azuma said as he gave him water.

"Kazuki-niisan. Uhm…why are you wearing uniform?" his brother (otouto), Ryotaro asked as he frowned.

"Ryo! What are you doing?! We're gonna be late!"

"Late for what?" Ryo's twin brother came with his hot cocoa in his hand.

"No chit-chat! We're already late for school!!" Kazuki said as he grabbed the twin's collar.

"School? Kazuki…_It's Sunday_." Azuma's word stunned Kazuki in_to motionlessness_. He looked at Azuma then at his other brothers.

Azuma and Ryotaro looked helplessly at Kazuki.

---

"Gomen nasai!" Kazuki apologized as he blushed.

"It's okay nii-san. I don't mind it…" Ryo replied.

"Yeah. Remember me why I woke up at 6 am on SUNDAY!" Len replied sarcastically.

"There, Len. Kazuki _is_ just excited to meet Hino-san." Azuma comforted.

"A-Azuma, it isn't like that…" Kazuki _stammered_ as he blushed.

'That' changed the twin's atmosphere.

"Whoa! Azuma! They really hate me!" Kazuki cried, Azuma only replied with one of his sweet smile.

Grakk

The sound of the chair took everyone's attention. They stared at their youngest brother, Keiichi, who had ignored all the conversation and _was walking_ towards the entrance.

"Kei…where are you going?" Ryotaro asked.

"I have a meeting with Shouko-chan at 8 am today." He answered simply as he walked away.

_That's not a meeting, but a date my little brother_… His older brother sighed deeply.

His brothers always wondered. How could the 'Keiichi' and the 'Fuyu'umi Shouko' hang out? Well…they think both of them will make a silence date, won't they? If they commented about them, the oldest would say, "I don't see a problem with them. Instead, I think they're a cute couple. Before you guys think about our little brother's date, how _about_ if you search for a girlfriend?" The twin_s_ would answer…"I choose to focus on my music." They answered in unison. Then, their big brother would reply with…'Then, you won't mind if I take Hino-san, will you?"  
Sometimes, Azuma-niisan was so annoying. He seemed know about their little…correction…big crush on a girl named 'Kahoko Hino'. She was the cousin of Fuyu'umi Shouko, Keiichi's girlfriend. The girl's music always found its way to their hearts. Not just her music, but also her smile. Her smile could make them melt like butter. They knew since then, they'd fallen in love with Kahoko Hino. But, they didn't want to make a move. Ryo knew his brothers also like her and so did Kazuki. They didn't want to hurt each other. Unlike them, Len was different. He did know about his brothers' feelings but not his. He thought it as an admiration. He admitted it, her music was better than his. Logically, he would think it wasn't better than his but yet it was. Her level was amateur just like her play, but the way she played it was so professional. She could show her own feeling_s_ with the music better than him. He never thought to play his music like that, full of the feeling, her music was full _of_ her love.

How to describe this…err...Len knew he fell in love with her, but he just didn't want to admit it. That's it.  
Anyway, the author does think, a word called love is so troublesome. Many people become crazy just because it. Uhm…that's only my opinion, I know someone loves the feeling named love. Back to the story.

"Anyway, keep our home as clean as possible. Hino-san will come in at 8.30, won't _she_?"

The twin nodded.

"Eh, for what?"

"Len and Ryotaro are her partners for the next exam, so she _is coming_ to practice. Didn't I already tell you, Kazuki?" Azuma answered as he sipped his tea.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Kazuki replied as he grinned.

8.10…8.20…8.25…8.29…Okay, countdown to Heaven, start.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

Ting Tong!

PROLOGUE END.


	2. 1st Corda:Duet!

I don't own La Corda or the characters, just the idea.

1st Corda: Duet!

RECAP:

_"Anyway, keep our home as clean as possible. Hino-san will come in at 8.30, won't she?"_

The twin nodded.

"Eh, for what?"

"Len and Ryotaro are her partners for the next exam, so she is coming to practice. Didn't I already tell you, Kazuki?" Azuma answered as he sipped his tea.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Kazuki replied as he grinned.

8.10…8.20…8.25…8.29…Okay, countdown to Heaven, start.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

Ting Tong!

STORY START.

Ting Tong!

"Is it Hino-san?" Azuma said as he looked at the door.

"Alright! Let me open it!" Kazuki yelled in excitement, then he rushed towards the door.

"Wel…" Kazuki stopped when he saw the guest.

"Who is it, Kazuki?" Azuma asked as he popped his head from behind Kazuki.

There stood a guy with blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a blue shirt and jacket. Later, Len and Ryo approached them as well. When, they saw the guy, the twins' eyes widened as the guy smiled.

"Hi. Long time no see, my sweet cousins." He greeted as he waved at them.

"Aoi. Why are you coming? You should have told us before." Azuma asked, a bit surprised.

"Before I answer, can you let me in?" Aoi replied.

"A…" Before Azuma could continue, Len shoved the frozen Kazuki away and banged the door off right in front of Aoi. Aoi froze as a reaction. Then he sighed and brushed his hair smoothly. "Proverb always said: 'If there's no rattan, you can use root, Len-kun." He smirked.

------

All the boys looked at the guy who stood calmly in front of the door.

"Len…what are you doing? That's rude!" Kazuki shouted.

"That's right. You should have let me in, not closed the door." Someone added.

"That's right! You should…" Kazuki cut in, then noticed someone who shouldn't be there was standing beside him, "AOI! How could you come in?!" Kazuki shouted, a bit shock.

"You may keep the door closed, but you also have to keep the window closed too." Aoi answered in a sing-song voice.

"Who let you in?" Len glared at him.

"As long as you don't close the window or the door, it means you let me in." Aoi replied with a smile.

"Sorry about that, Aoi. C'mon, let's get some tea." Azuma apologized.

"Yeah! Ryo's just baked a cake for us! It should be delicious!" Kazuki added.

"Really? Then, I came at the right time." Aoi grinned.

Ryo looked at Len then sighed and joined the other. Len glared at Aoi until he vanished in the kitchen. He sighed and walked towards the practice room, until he heard another bell. Who the hell? Len was getting irritated. How many times will the bell ring for today? "Len, open the door!" He heard Ryo shouted from Kitchen. "Who do you think you're to tell me what to do?!", "Ryo is older than you, Len. Remember that." He heard Azuma reply. Oh, yeah. That one thing he wants to change. Have a blood-relation with those guys. Len turned the knob as he closed his eyes in irritate, "What? State your business already." He said sarcastically, not even looking at the guest.

"Uhm…I thought we decided to practice today, didn't we?" Len snapped back, he knew this voice.

"Hino!"

"Well…I know, I'm a bit late, but it didn't mean we cancel our practice, right?"

Len's eyes still widened, "Uh, yeah." He replied.

"Then, may I come in?" Kahoko asked.

Len only opened the door wider, so she came in.

"Who is it, Len?" Azuma asked as he came out from the kitchen.

"Hino-san!" His eyes widened a bit then he smiled again, "You came just in the right time. Ryo's just baked a cake, would you like some?"

"Nii-san. Are you going to babbling around about that?" Ryo frowned.

"But, Ryo's cooking tastes like heaven!" Kazuki replied, that did not change Ryo's frown.

"I guess I'm lucky then. Yeah, I want some too, may I Ryo-kun?" Kahoko asked as she giggled.

"Here." Before Ryo answered, someone offered her a plate of cake.

"Tha…" Kahoko stared at the giver, "Kaji-kun? When did you come?"

"Well…I've just arrived this morning and I thought I would be polite to visit my sweet cousins."

"Yeah! And stay here, isn't it your real purpose?" Len added sarcastically.

"Wow! How could you know?" Aoi looked at Len, a bit shocked.

"Huh. I saw your bags outside." Len replied coolly.

"That's why you banged the door like that?" Azuma asked.

Len just looked away, "Finish the cake quickly. I'll go practice first." Len said as he walked towards the practice room.

"Hey, Len! It such a waste to waste Ryo's cake, you know?" Kazuki yelled.

"Like Hell I'll eat it." He replied and walked away.

Like Hell I want you to eat it. Ryo replied in his heart.

"Why did he answer like that? We always eat Ryo's cooking." Kazuki pouted. Yeah…since none of them couldn't cook, Ryo was the one and only would cook for them. Breakfast, lunch, dinner. And if Ryo's in a good mood, sometimes he would make cookies or cake. If Ryo's specialization was cooking, then Azuma's was making tea. Ryo's cake was delicious and so was Azuma's tea. Because of that, Kazuki suggested to have a tea time outside at 4 pm. First, Len disagreed, since he thought he could use that time for practice. Then, Kazuki said, "Then, we can have tea time and practice in the same time!!" Kazuki said. Since there was no disadvantage for all of them, they agreed. That was one of their 'family time' in a day. They would eat the cake and drink the tea and they would be performing something. Solo, duet, trio, quartet or quintet. If they wanted to perform, they would and if they didn't want to, they could listening to the others. What a nice family time.

"Okay. I'll wait in practice room, Kahoko." Ryo said as he walked away as well.

"Will it be okay if we leave them in a room together?"

"Yeah. They won't fight because you're here." Azuma replied calmly as he sipped his tea.

Kaho finished her cake quickly then retreated to practice room. When she ran upstairs, all of them heard Crescendo being played. They were shocked, because they could hear the sound of the violin and piano. Ryo and Len had never played a duet together since they were separated 10 years ago. From the sound, they knew the twins had got their parents' DNA perfectly. Their father was a violinist and their mother was a pianist. The twins were the one and only who could play piano and violin. When they were children, they always practiced and performed together, but since their parents divorced 10 years ago and separated them all, both twins had became distant. They didn't talk like they were, instead they always mocking each other. Although their parents'd got along again and finally lived together again, both of them would glare at each other. Even Ryo didn't want to go to Music Department and instead he chose Regular. He said he didn't want in the same department as Len and he didn't like the uniform, what a childish decision. But, Len agreed with his twin's reason, he also didn't want to be in the same department as his twin. Even, they hadn't played a duet for a long time, their music was still beautiful. Kahoko admired both of them. She stopped on the stairs and listened to it until it finished. Unfortunately, the music stopped before it reached the end, they frowned and were shocked. They heard laughs!! Laughter! What the hell was happening? The twins had never smiled at each other since they met again!

But then Kahoko and the others looked at each other and shrugged. After a little giggle, Kahoko approached them and a beautiful scene met her eyes.

"Maybe Kaho-chan really has magic." Aoi said as the others smiled.

Chapter 1 end.


	3. 2nd Corda:Accidents!

Don't own La Corda d'Oro

**Chapter 2: Accidents**

Recap:

_Kaho finished her cake quickly then retreated to the practice room. When she ran upstairs, all of them heard Crescendo being played. They were shocked, because they could hear the sound of the violin and the piano. She stopped on the stairs and listened to it until it finished. Unfortunately, the music stopped before it reached the end, they frowned and were shocked. They heard laughs!! Laughter! What the hell was happening? The twins had never smiled at each other since they met again!_

**Story start.**

Kahoko realized it. With every step she took, she didn't hear both twins' laughs but Ryo's. Why was Ryo laughing?  
Kahoko sighed as she stopped in front of a blue door. It read 'Practice Room 1'. Kahoko could hear Ryo was laughing and Len was muttering something. She was about to touch the knob when suddenly the door opened. Kahoko retreated her hand and stepped back. There was the cold blue-haired boy. He was glaring at the laughing Ryo. Kahoko gasped when she saw him intently.

"L-Len-kun! W-what happened to your hair?!" Kahoko asked as she pointed at his hair.

Len glared, "None of your business." He stated coldly as he walked away.

"Len!" Ryo called as he threw something. Len turned and caught the 'thing' Ryo had thrown.

"If you want 'its' color back, you must use it." He winked as he pointed his hair.

"Hn." Len nodded and walked away. Then, Ryo burst into laughter again.

"S-So...have you finished your cake?" Ryo asked, tried to hold back his laughter.

"Uhm,yeah...But, what happened?" Kahoko asked. Ryo gave her a what-do-you-mean look. "U-Uhm...you see...his hair..." Kahoko replied.

Ryo sighed as he rubbed his neck.

**FLASHBACK.**

Len pulled his violin out of its case. Then, he began to search for the right score. He went through the bookshelf and looked at the scores intently. After he reached Z , he sighed. He didn't find a score he wanted to play. So, he decided to take the piece they had composed together. He sighed and pulled out the score then suddenly the door opened, he turned and found his twin standing in the doorway.  
Both of them glared at each other for a while then Ryo went to the bookshelf and took a score, Len glared at him and took another. "Where's Hino?", "She's still eating her cake", Len sighed, "Waste of time." He muttered. Then, he moved his bow through the strings as Ryo moved his fingers along the piano keys. After they had gone through a piece, both of them stopped and glared at each other. Why? Because, they had taken the same piece. But then, the twins smirked and continued. It was true, they hadn't played a duet for a long a time. But their music was still beautiful and magnificent. They stopped when it had almost reached the conclusion.

"I'm getting bored. Pick a new one." Ryo said as he looked at Len.

"You're right. Hmm..."

"Ave Maria. How about it?" They asked in unison. Both of them surprised then burst into laughter.

After a minute, Len put his violin and walked toward the bookshelf, where Schubert's score was. He was searching for it when suddenly Ryo called him. "Oy, Len", "What?" he turned, in the meantime his elbow hit the shelf and shook the shelf. Both twins shocked. "Len! What are you doing?!", "What?! It's because you called me suddenly!" Len argued as he tried to hold the shelf. Too late, the bottle on top of it, was lost its balance and...

BRUSH!!

The dye hair turned Len's hair green. "Uph" Ryo covered his mouth with his hand, tried not to laugh.

"Ryo, this isn't funny." Len warned and glared at him.

**FLASHBACK END.**

"S-So, that's why you were laughing."

"Yeah." Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Whoa!! What the HELL is happening?!"

They turned and found all their siblings coming up to investigate.

"Ryo, what happened?" Azuma asked politely.

"Nothing." Ryo answered as he grinned.

"So, what's this green thing?" Azuma asked as he pointed the floor.

"It's uhm...ah, Len. You come just in time." Ryo smiled when he saw a wet-haired guy who had just regained his normal hair colour. Suddenly, Len grabbed Aoi's neck and glared at him.

"Why did you put such a 'thing' on top of that, huh?!" He asked sarcastically, demanding a good answer from Aoi.

"What do you mean with 'you put such a thing'?" Aoi asked back.

"Yeah, Len. He was with us when the we-don't-know-what-it-is accident happened." Kazuki added.

"Don't play dumb with me! You came through this room's window, didn't you?!" Len shouted angrily.

"Wha..."

"How could you know?" Aoi asked again, a bit surprised.

"Since I always use this room, I remember all the positions of the things in this room!! And this morning, I found the window open and a blond hair laid near the window." Len explained as he glared at Aoi.

"Ceh."

"And this dye hair's brand is the newest addition to your mother's corporation. It hasn't been even began selling yet!" Len glared at him.

"Yeah, you see...Kakeru-san said I can put that on that."

"Have you ever thought about the worst possibilities???" Len asked sarcastically as Ryo sighed and shook his head.

"I've said that to your 'otou-san', but he said: 'Don't worry. My sons aren't clumsy. Beside, they won't dare to make the shelf fall down. Many reasons they don't do that. First, their precious scores are there, second, Ryo's precious piano is also there, third, There is also Len's second precious violin, and the last but not least, their trophies are also there. So...if that happens, my Lawyer will phone me and saying, "Maestro! Bad news! Your sons haven't woken since two weeks ago!!" and I'll replied with "What??? Misa, we have to go back to Japan now!!" so the newspapers would have new headline news. "The famous Maestro cancelled all his plan his sons are in a coma", etc.' There it is." Aoi explained.

All of them except Azuma looked at Aoi with a disbelieving face. "Father..." Ryo sighed and shook his head.

"Typical." Kazuki added and smiled.

"Huh." Len released Aoi and walked to Ryo.

"Here." He gave the dye cleaner (I don't know its name) to Ryo.

Ryo stood and took it, "Where's the 'thanks'?" He asked as he smirked.

Len glared at him, "Gra..."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something, Len!" Kazuki called as he ran to Len excitedly. So excited that he didn't notice the mess on the floor. Obviously and logically, he slipped.

"Ah, Kazuki-sempai! Watch out!" Kahoko shouted.

"Kazuki!" Azuma shouted, a bit shocked.

"Ow, ow." Kazuki tried to keep his balance by waving his hands. Then by accident, he pushed Len then finally got a grip on the piano. 

THUMP!

Azuma, Aoi and Kahoko closed their eyes out of reflex. After a second, they opened their eyes. Kahoko gasped and Aoi's eyes widened. Kazuki was okay, because he had caught hold of the piano, but they saw another terrible scene. Kazuki who realized he'd pushed Len, turned, "Len! I'm so..." His jaw dropped when he saw Len. Len was on to of Ryo and both mouths met. Both twins were too shocked to realize what had happened. After abut 10 seconds, Len got up and ran towards the bathroom and so did Ryo. They could hear the noises made by the twins who were being sick very loudly. After about 3 minutes they came back. Dark aura surrounded them. Then they glared at Kazuki, "Ka-zu-ki-nii-san!!!!" They directed a deathly glare at Kazuki.

"Hwaaaaaaaaa!! Gomen nasai!!!!" Kazuki apologized as he ran behind Azuma, Kahoko and Aoi.

"Don't run, nii-san!!"

"There, there. Kazuki didn't mean to do that. Right, Kazuki?" Azuma comforted as Kazuki nodded.

"T-That's right. G-Get this over with. Let's practice now, ne?" Kahoko added.

Both twins sighed and walked away with Kahoko to Practice Room 2. Kahoko might have been relieved but Kazuki wasn't. Because he still felt the twins were sending death glares his way. The scariest the twins had ever possessed.

**Chapter 2 end.**

**A/N: **Thanks to Sheepishsheep who had been my BETA-Reader and corrected my grammar. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!!


	4. 3rd Corda:Search the Scores!

Don't own La Corda d'Oro, the characters, or the scores.

**3rd Corda: Search the Scores!**

**RECAP:**

_Azuma, Aoi and Kahoko closed their eyes out of reflex. After a second, they opened their eyes. Kahoko gasped and Aoi's eyes widened. Kazuki was okay, because he had caught hold of the piano, but they saw another terrible scene. Kazuki who realized he'd pushed Len, turned, "Len! I'm so..." His jaw dropped when he saw Len. Len was on top of Ryo and both mouths met. Both twins were too shocked to realize what had happened._

**Story start.**

Kahoko sighed as she closed the door behind her. Then she looked at the twins...both still frowned as Len put his violin case on the table and sat down. His hand propping his chin up as he sighed deeply, Ryo also sat on his piano's chair, ignored Len's sigh. Kahoko sweatdropped, she rolled her eyes and sighed. Then, she stared at the twins.

"Hey, guys." Both twins turned when they heard their name being mentioned.

"Have you decided what do you want to play?" Kahoko asked, hoped they'd.

Len just looked away and Ryo sighed. Kahoko's eyes widened, "Eh??? Not yet?" She asked, surprised.

"You choose." Len stated suddenly.

"Huh?" Kahoko raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I agree. It'll be better if you're the one who chooses the songs." Ryo smiled.

"Err...well...W-What is the theme then?"

Len frowned at her as Ryo answered, "They didn't tell us anything. I think we're free to choose."

_What should I choose??? _Kahoko cried in her heart. She didn't know much about these things. Since it was a coincidence she met the Fairy Fa'ta who suddenly ordered her to participate in the concours and TADA! She became a violinist. What a dramatic story. The irresponsible Fairy didn't tell her anything about all the music things. After giving her a violin, he disappeared saying she must do her best. The violin was a magic violin, the thing that made her felt guilty whenever she used it in concours. However, she became relieved when she knew the winner wasn't her. It was unfair if she became the winner, since it wasn't her true skill. But she was honest about her love for music, still it didn't change the fact she used the magic violin during concours. Maybe, if she remembered a little about the music they played...

"Ah, how about Saint Saëns - _White Bird_?" She asked.

"Saint-Saëns - _White Bird_?" Both twins frowned.

"The one that Kei played when concours?" Ryo asked.

"Saint-Saëns - _White Bird _by Charles Camille Saint-Saëns?" Len asked.

"Err...yeah. Is that a bad choice?" Kahoko asked back.

Both twins looked at each other then sighed.

"It's not." Len replied.

"But, there's a problem with that."

"Uhm...why?"

"We don't have the score." Len stated.

"Maybe we must go to buy that today." Ryo added.

"Heh? I thought all the scores are in the practice rooms."

"They are. But Kei is the only one who had Saint-Saëns - _White Bird_'s score."

"I think Kei-kun will permit us to use his score."

"He will. But he never remembers where he put his scores unless he wants to play them." Ryo sighed.

"We must search for that thing around his room." Len added.

"And it'll take 4 hours or more to search for the score."

"That long??? sigh then maybe I can choose another." Kahoko looked down sadly.

Len and Ryo looked at each other then stood up.

"Maybe we can ask the others to help us." Ryo comforted her as he grinned.

"Yeah. With 5 people, it maybe takes about 2 hours. That's still enough time for us to practice." Len said as he opened the door.

"Uhm...but I don't want to bother other people. Let's think of another song." Kahoko argued.

"No. I want the song, so it must be played in the 'performance'." Len demanded as Ryo giggled.

"Yeah. I think so too." Ryo added.

Kahoko was so speechless and she nodded. Then, they told Azuma and the others about this thing and they gladly helped. First they called Keiichi.

"Moshi, moshi."

"Kei-kun! Err...we have something to ask you."

"What's it?" Keiichi asked in sleepy voice.

"Is the date going okay? Where did you put the score for Saint-Saëns - _White Bird_?" Kazuki asked.

"..."

"Hello, Kei-kun! Are you still there?"

"Yeah. I think I put it near my bed or my desk. Just see for yourself."

"'Kay. Thanks." Kazuki grinned.

"Oh, and nii-san."

"Yeah?" Kazuki asked as he smiled.

"Never call for something unimportant like that when I have a meeting with Shouko-chan. Do I make myself clear?" Keiichi asked in a cold tone.

Kazuki's eyes widened, "Y-Yeah." He answered haltingly.

"Good. Is that all?"

"Y-yes."

"Bye then." Keiichi replied coolly.

(A/N: Maybe I make Keiichi is OOC, I just want to make him a bit change when he's near Shouko. Hope you guys understand that)

Kazuki sighed as he hung up the phone. _Geez...my brothers are so scary. They were so cute when they were little back then._ He cried in his heart.

"How's it, nii-san? What did Kei say?" Ryo asked.

Kazuki turned and put on a smile, "Oh, he said he put it near his bed or desk. Something likes that."

"Yosh, we better start from now." Ryo said as he stood up and Len nodded.

All of them walked to the second floor, made their way to Keiichi's room. Their jaws dropped when Kazuki opened the door. The room was pretty MESSED UP! (A/N: I don't think Keiichi's room is like this but it's for the humor). The only place that was comparably tidy was a small radius around the space his cello occupied. The entire place around it was so clean. If you compared it with the entire room, err...it was like a shipwreck and a green landscape. Ryo only shook his head as Len sighed. Kahoko was so speechless and Aoi made a somewhat fake smile. Azuma was still smiling his gentle smile, as always. Kazuki froze and blocked their way. Then, Len with irritation, shoved Kazuki away as he began to search the score. It liked two hours for them when they search the entire place. Aoi was the first to take a rest. He laid next the bed as he sighed and commented about they wouldn't get the score. Kazuki was about to encourage the sad Kahoko when suddenly Len interrupted them. There, the blue-haired guy had found the score! Yay! But, he didn't find it near the bed or desk, it was found near the trash bin. All of them were so speechless, they spent their time searched in the bed and desk, and Len found it near the bin??? Len sighed as all of them stood up and began make their way out.

"Oh, forgot to ask. How about the second song?" Ryo asked as he and Len turned to Kahoko.

"Err...how about Saint-Saëns - _Romance_?" Kahoko asked. Somehow, she was getting interested with Saint-Saëns' compositions.

With that all of the boys stopped in place. "Err...did I pick a bad song again?" Kahoko asked, a bit hesitatant. The boys looked at each other, then sighed.

**Chapter 3 end.**

**A/N:** That's end this chapter. I'm thinking to make KeixShou side story where it's a side story of this story, how could they fall in love with each other. Review me if you think I must make it.


	5. 4th Corda:Hino Kahoko Spit it out!

You guys all know I don't own La Corda and the characters sigh

**4th Corda: Hino Kahoko! Is the Gossip Right???**

**Recap:**  
_  
"Oh, forgot to ask. How about the second song?" Ryo asked as he and Len turned to Kahoko._

"Err...how about Saint-Saëns - Romance?" Kahoko asked. Somehow, she was getting interested with Saint-Saëns' compositions.

With that all of the boys stopped in place. "Err...did I pick a bad song again?" Kahoko asked, a bit hesitant. The boys looked at each other, then sighed.

**Story start.**

Hino Kahoko walked sadly in the corridor.

"Huh…" She sighed deeply as she leaned against the wall.

**FLASHBACK.**

_"Don't worry!! I've seen the score before!!" Aoi yelled excitedly._

"Really??? Yosh, then it'll be easy to find now."

Then, Aoi became silent. "What's up?" Len glared at him.

"Well…I saw it before we started our search, so…maybe…may I say it moved???" Aoi smiled sheepishly as the other became blank.

"This is not the time for smiles!" Kazuki cried.

Kahoko just smiled groggily.

**End Flashback.**

She'd caused a lot of trouble yesterday…huh…how could she repay their kindness?? Maybe cooking would do. Well…yeah…she would make a very homemade cook for them, let's see…she didn't think Azuma-san, Kazuki-sempai and Ryo-kun would say a thing but…well…from the look of Len maybe she mustn't make a sweet dessert. Kahoko giggled. Yeah, she would do it! She cheered as she began to hum. She made her way to her class but somebody stopped her.

"Hino!!" She looked at one of her classmates. Well…not one who was very close to her.

"Ehm…What's up Fujiyama-san?"

"Well…I'd like to ask you something." She looked hopefully at her.

"Yes?" Kahoko raised her eyebrow.

"Is that right you're Tokuto Len's girlfriend?"

Kahoko almost choked to death when she heard her, "W-What??? What makes you think that way???" Kahoko fired a question back at her.

Before Fujiyama could answer, her other classmate came, "Iie! I heard she is Tokuto Ryotaro's girlfriend!! Aren't you Hino??" Mikoto asked.

"Eh??? Is that true, Hino???" Fujiyama stared at her.

"N-No…" Before Kahoko could continue, the other came.

"What are you guys talking about??? She's Tokuto Kazuki-sempai's!!" Niimi argued.

"What??? No way!! Sasaki-kun said she's with Tokuto Ryotaro!" Mikoto argued back.

"But, I heard from Mori-san, she's with Tokuto Len!" Fujiyama added.

"You guys are wrong!! I heard it right from her accompanist, Amou-san!" Niimi argued back.

"Yamete kudasai!! I don't…" Again, before Kahoko could continue someone cut her.

"Ck, ck. You guys are wrong. As I heard from Kanazawa-sensei…she does belong to the Tokuto." Yuuji said.

"What??? Is that true Hino??? You are dating the three TOKUTO?!!!" Mikoto, Fujiyama and Niimi's voice echoed through the corridor. All the eyes turned to them and yeah…people knew, Hino Kahoko is dating three guys in the same time, especially the guys are the famous Tokuto from Seiso Gakuen. Kahoko slapped her forehead, she didn't know how to handle this thing. Kami-sama…what must I do??? Kahoko almost cried. In three hours, all of the students in Seiso Gakuen had already heard that 'Hino Kahoko is dating Tokuto Len, Tokuto Ryotaro and Tokuto Kazuki'. And as gossip was wont to do, it always spread to anywhere and they always added something. Yeah, and now the rumor became like…'Hino Kahoko has lost her virginity either to Tokuto Len or Tokuto Ryotaro or maybe Tokuto Kazuki. So, let's see the boys' friends' inspection on the boys.

**Canteen**

Len was sitting in his chair, sipping his coffee casually…it was his quiet time until…one of his not-so-close friends sat down in front of him.

"Hi, Tokuto Len-san." He greeted as he smiled.

"Nani?" He asked coolly.

"Cool as usual, eh? Well…I'll go to the point…" He said as he became closer to Len.

'Is that right, you had slept with Hino Kahoko from Gen Ed?' He whispered. Len spat his coffee out when he heard his question. He coughed as his classmate glared at him and took out a handkerchief.

"Why did you spit your coffee at me?"

When he had stopped coughing, Len returned to his stoic and expressionless face, "That's because you said something silly." Len replied as he sipped his coffee again.

"Well…so what's the answer?" He asked curiously.

"Think it for yourself." Len replied as he stood up and went away.

His friend stunned for a while then grinned, "Well then, I take that as yes." His classmate smirked.

**Library**

"Ryo-ta-ro-kun♥" 

Ryotaro glared at his friend, "What? Never call me like that."

"Ehe, gomen ne. Ne, I want to ask you something…"

"Tell it already." Ryo said as he put in a dictionary.

"Is that right you aren't a virgin anymore?" Ryo almost dropped the dictionary, thankfully not, then he stared at him. "What make you think like that? And who was I with?" He glared at him.

"Well…you don't have to know what makes me think like that. But I heard you'd slept with Hino Kahoko from Class 2-2…" before his friend could continue, the dictionary landed right on his face.

"What do you think you're doing, Ryo?! It hurts!" He shouted as covered his face.

"Take that thing back to its place." Ryo said as he faded away. His friend looked at him confusedly. Why didn't he answer my question? … Masaka! He really did it with Hino??? Whoa! This is a hot news! His friend grinned and jumping like a madman.

**Class 3-A**

"Ka-zu-ki♥"

"Doushite, Fujiwara-kun?" Kazuki asked as he drank his milk.

Fujiwara hit his head playfully, "This guy…congrats! You've became a real man. Huh…and I thought you're an innocent lamb." Fujiwara grinned.

"Wolf disguises itself as a lamb, eh?" His other friend, Kyou added.

"What are guys talking about? I can't understand." Kazuki frowned as a question mark appeared above his head.

"You don't have to hide it anymore, Kazuki. We've already heard about it." They grinned.

"I don't get what you guys mean!!" Kazuki yelled out.

'Ne, you'd slept with Hino Kahoko, one of the concours' participants, right?" Kyou whispered as he grinned.

Kazuki frowned, "What do you mean with 'slept'?" He asked innocently as his friends sighed.

"I never heard any guy who had done it but didn't know its name." Fujiwara sighed.

"You know…the INTIMATELY contact between a boy and girl…S-E-X." Kyou said, half whispered.

Kazuki almost dropped his milk, "W-Wha…what are you guys talking about?! S-Se…" Kazuki didn't finish his sentence instead he fainted.

"Whoa! Kazuki!!" Fujiwara and Kyou yelled in shock, tried to catch him.

**Infirmary**

"Is that really nothing going on between you two?" His friend asked curiously, of course after he woke.

"For God's sake, no!!" Kazuki cried.

Kyou and Fujiwara looked at each other and shrugged, "So, is that true you…had a crush on her?" Fujiwara asked innocently, Kazuki blushed obviously.

"N-No. It's not true. Where did you hear that?"

"Well…just our feelings…" His friends sighed.

"I won't like whose is my otouto's." Kazuki growled nervously. This caught his friends' attention.

"And who would this 'otouto' would be?" Kyou asked as he grinned widely.

"Yeah…Tokuto Ryotaro or…the jerk one?"

"I dunno and why d'you call Len a jerk?" Kazuki asked back.

"Because he's a jerk." Fujiwara growled as Kyou nodded in agreement.

"Len is a kind person if you know him well…" Kazuki argued.

"Yeah, enough with the sibling defense…" Kyou growled.

**16:00**

All the students waved goodbye as they headed to their sweet home happily. The class was over and now was their free time. As usual, the Tokutos would search for Keiichi and gave a goodbye to their friends or Keiichi's girlfriend, and…Hino Kahoko. Well…but this time, they couldn't do anything but stood in the gate and tried to break from the questions. All the students had forced them to give an answer to the newest rumor. Well…Kazuki was out of problem, since he'd declared there was nothing between him and Kahoko, but to the boys who silenced their mouths when their friends asked them, and now made their own conclusions…trapped in between the crowd and couldn't do anything but just maintain their silence. They didn't have a way to escape and it became worse, when no one than the Amou Nami from Journalism Club came along. She kept asking if the rumors were true or not. She was always so excited when the news included the past concours' participants. And what made Ryo and Len wanted to add people to the to-kill list was when they heard from some students said, the rumor started from no one less than their own Music teacher who helped them during the concours, Kanazawa Hiroto. Len and Ryo had been thinking about how to kill him in the most painful and sadistic manner.

"Ne, is that true there's nothing going on???" Amou asked for the fourth time.

"No." Ryo and Len answered shortly in annoyed tones.

"Takku (sp?)…you don't even think or dream to do something with her???" All the boys just stared at Amou who had asked a very 'private' question.

"I don't even think I want to." Ryo answered simply and sighed. _I want to but I won't dare to._

"It wasn't my fault I dreamt about her, my hormones were at fault." Ryo stunned when he heard Len and all the eyes turned to him. Len frowned when he felt all the people staring at him. It took a few second for Len to realize what just he said. When he realized his eyes widened and he covered his mouth quickly as he took a little step back.

Amou smiled mischievously, "Then, you did dream about her??? Ne, Tokuto Len-KUN?"

Len glared at Amou. Who had given her permission to call him with 'Kun'? The person who allowed to do that only his Kahoko. Len was burning with anger and didn't know what just he thought, oww such an innocent mind. Len saw left and right away, there was no way to escape, people had surrounded him, curious about his 'dirty' dream. Len glanced behind him and it was empty. He turned on his heel and ran for his car at top speed.

"Matte, Len. I'm coming too!" Ryo said as he joined Len who opened his car. _I must get an answer IMMEDIATELY!_ Ryo thought as he glared at Len.

"Eh, matte yo! I haven't got any answer from you Tokuto Len!!" Amou yelled out as the other looked depressed. They really wanted an answer from Tokuto Len.

But, Len pretended he hadn't heard her and drove his car away.

**At Garden**

Kahoko sighed deeply as she put her violin case on her lap. Amou was cashing her and it seemed like she had stopped. She inhaled her breath and looked at the sky. The sun was setting, she raised her hand, seemed like she tried to catch the sky. The sky was so beautiful, painted with orange and fire color. She closed her eyes, felt the breeze as she was humming to herself. She almost stopped there when a little thing came and hailed her. It was Lily, the fairy who had changed her into a liar (Lily: Hey, it's rude!! Author: Even so, it was the truth. Lily: Hmph).

"Lily! You scared me!" Kahoko almost shouted.

"Well…"

"So, what is the problem today?" Kahoko asked sarcastically.

"Nothing." Lily answered as he smiled.

"Then?" Kahoko raised her eyebrow.

"Just…err…when I saw the students came out school, they have been talking err…rather saying you aren't a virgin anymore. Just want to ask, who is the boy?" Lily grinned.

Kahoko blushed when Lily finished his sentence.

"So, so? Is it Tokuto Len, Ryotaro or Kazuki???" Lily asked curiously.

Kahoko slapped her forehead and sighed deeply.

"Answer me, Hino Kahoko!! I was almost dying of curiosity!" Lily cried.

**Chapter 4 end.**


	6. 5th Corda:A far duetLen's dirty mind!

I don't own La Corda, that's for sure.

**5th Corda: Ave Maria, a far duet and Len's dirty thought!**

**Recap:**

_"So, what is the problem today?" Kahoko asked sarcastically._

"Nothing." Lili answered as he smiled.

"Then?" Kahoko raised her eyebrow.

"Just...err...when I saw the students came out school, they have been talking err…rather saying you aren't a virgin anymore. Just want to ask, who is the boy?" Lili grinned.

Kahoko blushed when Lili finished his sentence.

"So, so? It is Tokuto Len, Ryotaro or Kazuki???" Lili asked curiously.

**Story start.**

Len growled as he parked his car and walked towards his house. Ryo demanded an answer from him; not wanting to answer the question, Len kept silent. Until now, Ryo kept following him to his room. Len slammed his door and locked it. How could he tell his twin or rather rival, that he had a wet dream about his twin's crush? However, it was Kanazawa fault that made his hormones work the way they had.

**Flashback**

_Len walked through the corridor, made his way to practice room. Kanazawa-sensei had forced the concour's participants to stay at Fuyuumi's villa or he wouldn't tell them the 2nd theme. Thanks to Fuyuumi's father, he still could practice in there, so he accepted it half-heartedly. It was still 8:00 am and he already wanted to practice. When, he passed the living room, he met with their sensei. He asked him to do a favor, Kanazawa must give Hino something important but he had got other business to settle, so he asked Len. It wasn't a problem for Len since the practice room was near Kahoko's room, so he accepted it. The problem was coming next. When he arrived at her room...he forgot to knock the door and opened it. Little did he know, Kahoko'd just finished her bath and was going to change. So, when Len opened the door, he saw Kahoko with nothing on but her bare skin. There was a long silence between them. And Len kept staring at Kahoko and you guys all know what he thought, right?_

So, when a guy stared at a naked girl...a countdown will start...3...2...1...

"Kyaaaa!!!!!!" Kahoko's scream snapped Len back.

"Tokuto Len you pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kahoko screamed and started to throw everything to Len. Pillows, lamp desk, books, etc. All of them landed right on Len's face, made him fell and the door closed.

Upon hearing Kahoko's scream, the people who were downstairs came immediately, "What happened?!!" Ryo and Kazuki asked in concern. Then, all of them frowned when they found Len lying on the floor and staring blankly at the door.

"L-Len...what are you doing in here?" Ryo asked. Len blushed and covered his face with his hand, made them more confused.

"Look, I didn't understand with 'that'." Ryo growled. Suddenly the door opened and Kahoko appeared. She was sulking and made an angry face. She stared at Len then looked away, this act showed the boys that something must be happened between these two. Kanazawa heard Kahoko muttered something about 'pervert' and 'dirty', so he could only conclude one thing since he saw Kahoko's hair was wet. Kahoko turned on her heel and walked away, she didn't even say a word to them. After she'd gone, all of the boys' attention turned to the blank Len. "So, what happened, Len?" Ryo stared at him.

"Nothing." Len answered as he stood up and began to walk away.

Kanazawa glanced at Len, "So, how is it?" he asked. Len stunned when he heard that, "What 'how is it 'means?" Len retorted, tried to be calm as ever.

Kanazawa sighed and rubbed his hair, "You know what I mean. If I know this would have happened, I won't ask you to give it to her." Kanazawa grinned. But then a book hit his head. He grabbed the book and stared at the guy. "To-ku-to Len, you know you can't do this to your teacher right?" He asked sarcastically.

"You're not a teacher but a perverted man." Len replied.

Kanazawa raised his eyebrow, "Oh...and what are you?" Len's face reddened when he heard Kanazawa.

"It's an accident!!" He shouted as he walked away, turned to his room.

Since then, after they backed to their home, Len kept dreaming about Kahoko and that wouldn't stop. It just seemed like a hell for Len. From that day, his mind always wandered somewhere or rather to someone else, he couldn't concentrate in class and everything he did. It seemed like every step he took, he would remember his dream, and he would stare at Kahoko more often. From her head to toe. He also almost kissed her when they were alone in the practice room, fortunately or unfortunately Ryo came. After about a month, his dream hadn't stopped yet, but at least the imagination had slowly ceased. From they 'did' the 'thing' to 'kisses', and now it had completely disappeared.

**Flashback end.**

Len sighed as he put his violin case on his desk. He walked to his wardrobe and took his clothes. After he changed his cloth, he pulled out Ave Maria's score and his violin. He then walked to the balcony and began to move his bow against the strings.

**Meanwhile - Hino's House**

Kahoko sighed as she threw herself on bed. She stared at a photo. There were all of the concour's participant plus Azuma and Ousaki who came to help them. Since they were the winner and runner up of the last concour. She closed her eyes tiredly, now she'd become gossip fodder over the school. People kept asking her questions she couldn't answer. Now that when she'd just thought to repay the boys' kindness, the rumor came. She sighed and put her hand on her face and began to close her eyes. She hummed her favorite melody, Ave Maria, drifted herself to a peaceful dream. But then her eyes snapped open and she took out her violin as she began to go to her balcony. She gazed at the star and closed her eyes as she began to move the bow.

_Ave Maria! Ave Maria! maiden mild!  
Listen to a maiden's prayer!  
Thou canst hear though from the wild,  
Thou canst save amid despair.  
Safe may we sleep beneath thy care,  
though banish'd, outcast and reviled -  
Maiden! Hear a maiden's prayer;  
Mother, hear a suppliant child!_

Ave Maria! Ave Maria! Undefiled!  
The flinty couch we now must share  
Shall seem this down of eider piled,  
If thy protection hover there.  
The murky cavern's heavy air  
Shall breathe of balm if thou hast smiled;  
Then, Maiden! Hear a maiden's prayer;  
Mother, list a suppliant child!

Ave Maria! Ave Maria! Stainless styled!  
Foul demons of the earth and air,  
From this their wonted haunt exiled,  
Shall flee before thy presence fair.  
We bow us to our lot of care,  
Beneath thy guidence reconciled;  
Hear for a maid a maiden's prayer,  
And for a father hear a child!  
Ave Maria!

**Back to Tokuto's House**

Len got up from his bed as he blushed. Unbelievable, it was hard for him to get rid of those dreams and now they had come back?! It must be because of the rumor!! Len growled and went to his bathroom. He put his clothes off and turned on the shower. Water dripped, and wetted him. He closed his eyes as he began to relax, trying to forget the dream. However, when he closed his eyes, the image came back and wilder. Len punched the wall to get his mind back. He cursed under his breath as he quickened his bath time. He was praying he wouldn't meet with Kahoko today or that fate wouldn't let them be alone in a room, because he didn't know if he could control himself or not.

**Just accept it Tokuto Len.**

Len growled. There it was, his another personality, he called it his alter-ego.

_Accept what?_

**That you like Kahoko Hino.**

_I do not!_

**You do! Just admit it already!!**

_Shit! It wasn't my fault I'm dreaming about her!_

**Don't put the blame on your hormones. It's your heart which controls who you're with!**

_…_

**Just admit it already! She's HOT! You know that you want her to be ours, right?**

_That's your will not mine._

**Ceh, fine. Keep telling yourself that and run away. You'll regret it after a guy will take her away.**

_It won't be happen._

**Oh...but you can't keep her single until she dies.**

_She won't be any other's. She's mine!_

**Look. You don't admit you like her, but you always say she's yours. Gezz...even though I'm you, I don't understand what you think. You think she's yours but you don't like her?**

Len frowned at his alter-ego's words. He said nothing and just walked away.

_I don't like her! I don't!_ Len convinced himself.

He banged the dining room's door open harshly. Azuma, Kazuki, Ryo and Aoi who were eating, stared at him.

"What's up, Len?" Azuma asked.

"Nothing." Len answered as he sat down and began to eat.

Azuma, Kazuki, Aoi and Ryo looked at each other with confused expressions.

**School**

Len put his bag on his table as he growled. It wasn't his lucky day. When he arrived at this morning, Kahoko was the one who greet him and his hormones worked faster than before, of course felt that he couldn't control himself, he ran away without saying a word. You guys think he's rude right? Well...but if he stayed just as if nothing happen with Kahoko, he didn't know what would happen. Maybe he would make the rumor come true, and it wasn't good. Just as when Len wanted to sit, his classmates gathered around him. Len growled in annoyance.

"What do you want?" He glared at them.

"Now, now. Don't be so angry. We just want you'to share your little dream to us." They winked.

Len frowned, "None of your business." He replied with his stoic tone.

"Well...since we're the same gender, I think it's not a problem to tell us a little." They smiled.

Len glared at them. He should have known that he shouldn't have gone to school today. Len took his violin case as he walked away, left the people. Len quickened his pace, headed to the practice room. Since it was morning, the room shouldn't be full. But then, when he almost reached the place, he changed his mind and instead made his way to the back garden. There was nobody there since it wasn't a usual place to be. The garden was behind the practice room and relaxed him. He sighed as he sat on the grass, he felt sleepy and sick today. Maybe it was because he forgot to close his balcony's door last night or because he couldn't sleep properly because 'something'. Len felt his eyes getting heavier and closed his sight, and then he drifted to a peaceful sleep.

--Meanwhile - a not very far place near Len-"Ne, what's this, Lili?" Kahoko frowned as she looked at the present Lili'd just given. "As you see, it's a present from me. Since you've worked hard on the concours." Lily grinned.

"Uhm...thank you. But, why is the initial T.K?" Kahoko asked again.

Lily grinned as he tsk'd, "tsk tsk...how innocent you're, Hino Kahoko. Eventhough, I don't know who you were with, but the boy still is a Tokuto. So, I thought in case your name soon will-be Tokuto Kahoko, it's good to have your soon will-be initial in this handkerchief." Lili smiled widened.

Kahoko's eyes widened when she heard Lili's explanation, "How many times I must tell you. I don't have anything with those boys." Kahoko argued.

"It's not good to be a liar, Hino Kahoko. Okay! Since I've finished my business with you, I'll go now! Don't forget to practice, Ja!" Lili said as he disappeared.

"Cho-Chotto Matte yo! Lili!" Kahoko shouted. But again, no one heard her. Kahoko growled as she looked at the handkerchief. The handkerchief was beautiful and she liked it. The mint color suited her taste, but the initial. Kahoko sighed as she rubbed her hair. _Tokuto Kahoko? Who did he think I'll end up with?_ Suddenly, Len's face popped on her mind. _N-No...why did he appear??? _Kahoko stared at the handkerchief again. _Guess I have no choice but to keep it, eh? Well...since it's Lili's first present, I'll keep it as one of my important things._ Kahoko giggled. Just when Kahoko turned on her heel, she heard someone groan. She startled as she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, W-Was somebody listening in on the conversation? Kahoko thought as her heart pounded faster. Then, she made her way to the sound...she almost fainted when she saw whose voice, it was Tokuto Len, the one she was so scared if he came to know of this 'magic' thing. But then she sighed in relief when she recognized he fell asleep. She sat on her heels and stared at Len's face. _What is he doing in here? Doesn't he know class will start soon? By the way, he looks good when he is asleep, since he always puts an expressionless face._ Kahoko giggled. Just when she was about to continue her new interest, her friend called her, telling the class is starting. Kahoko turned on her heel abruptly as she put her handkerchief in her pocket and began to run. Unfortunately, the handkerchief didn't go in to her pocket and fell off. Lay next to Len.

**Fast Forward**

Len opened her eyes as he stared at the sky. _The sky is orange?_ He confused, then his eyes widened as he looked at his watch. _Shit! It's already 3.30! _He'd missed all the classes today. He sighed as he took his violin case, Guess I'll go home without study today. Just when he lifted his foot, he stopped when he saw something lying on the ground below. Len bent over and he took it. It was a handkerchief, he turned it around, wondered whose it is. Then he saw an initial wrote T.K. _T.K?_ Just when Len was going to put it in his pocket, somebody shouted. "T-That's mine!" Len stared at the person. _Shit! Why it is must be hers??? _She was the girl he wanted to avoid all day.

"U-Uhm, that's mine. Thank you for finding it." Kahoko thanked.

_Wait! If it is hers, then why its initial is T.K._ Len's eyes widened when he thought what the initial meant.

"Hn." He replied as he gave Kahoko the handkerchief.

"Thank you. It's important to me." Kahoko smiled as she took it.

Len felt something stab him. _Important, eh?_ He quirked his eyebrow in annoyance "Is it for someone? Since its initial is T.K." Len asked as he stared at her.

Kahoko was stunned and didn't quite know what to say, "U-Uh...yeah..." She smiled vaguely.

Again, Len felt something stab him, "Oh, I see. Is it for one of my siblings?" Len asked sarcastically.

"Eh?" Kahoko's eyes widened when she heard him. "N-No, i-it's not for Kazuki-sempai!" Kahoko denied as she blushed.

This time, Len felt his temper rise, _did I say it's for nii-san? So I was right, it's for nii-san. _He growled in annoyance.

_W-What must I do? He must be misunderstanding it._ Kahoko thought as she began to stutter, "A-Ano...i-it is...err..." _I don't understand why I don't want him to misunderstand. But..._ She tried to search for a word but it didn't come. Len was getting annoyed with her attitude.

He sighed deeply What happened to me? "You don't have to explain it to me. It's none of my business anyway." He said coolly as he walked pass her.

"W-Wait!!" Kahoko's word stopped him in place.

Len turned and looked at her. "I..."

**Chapter 5 end.**

**A/N: **Okay, it ends. Hehe, this chapter showed a little hint of LenxKaho. Though I don't think I made it good...since I can't write a romantic scene, so it must be lame (sigh). Anyway please review and send me something about: two girls identity. It includes their characteristic, name, age, birthday, bloodline, she is in gen ed or music ed (if she's in music ed, what instrument does she play) and who do you want her with be (Aoi or Ryotaro, since I've made for Kazuki). The purpose is to make Aoi and Ryotaro won't be alone, since I thought it'll be waste if they don't have gf. Okay? I hope you can send me A.S.A.P.


	7. Author's Note

Hi! Just want to say. I need at least 7 reviews of 5th corda to update. Sorry. 


	8. 6th Corda: Do I like her?

**Disclaimer: **La Corda d'Oro characters and Series © Kure Yuki, KOEI co., ltd, Hakusensha, Inc, Lala Manga Magazine

**A/N: **Whoa! I never thought it already reached 6th corda!! Anyway, I have an idea to crossover this series with Ouran, but my sis said she won't read this story if I do that, so…yeah…I decided I MAY not crossover it. It's 60:40. In this corda, I'll show Kazuki's gf candidate, I'm not pretty sure you guys will like her. So, send your opinion. If you like her, I'll continue my plan to make her as Kazuki's gf, but if you don't…just like I said in the 5th corda, please send the girl's form, kay?

**To Snowcharm and other reviewers: Yeah reviews are so important to me. They are just like my supporters. You know I'm so easily down, and have less confident. When I saw the less review, one thing in my head is 'My story is so bad…then it's no use for me to continue it.' But then, lemme think, maybe 7 are so egoist…hehe…sorry I love number 7, so without thinking I wrote it. But, yeah…thank you for all reviewers, and I still waiting for you to send me the girl's identity form. You can send it to I've a candidate for Azuma and Kazuki. But then, if you have an idea about theirs, you can send me and I'll think about it. Thank you.**

"Talk"

'Whisper'

Thought/Flashback

Alter-ego

**6th Corda: Do I like her?**

**Recap:**

"Is it for someone? Since its initial is T.K." Len asked as he stared at her.

Kahoko stunned, didn't know what she must say, "U-Uh...yeah..." She smiled groggily.

Again, Len felt something stabbed him, "Oh, I see. Is it for one of my siblings?" Len asked sarcastically.

"Eh?" Kahoko's eyes widened when she heard him. "N-No, i-it's not for Kazuki-sempai!" Kahoko argued as she blushed.

This time, Len felt her anger raise, _did I say it's for nii-san? So I was right, it's for nii-san. _He growled in annoyance.

_W-What must I do? He must be misunderstanding it._ Kahoko thought as she began to stutter, "A-Ano...i-it is...err..." _I don't understand why I don't want him to misunderstand._ She tried to search for a word but it didn't come. Len was getting annoyed with her attitude.

He sighed deeply _What happened to me?_ "You don't have to explain it to me. It's none of my business anyway." He said coolly as he walked pass her.

"W-Wait!!" Kahoko's word stopped him in place.

Len turned and looked at her. "I..."

**Story start.**

_Stupid!! Why I didn't let him go?? _Kahoko cried.

"Well?" Len crossed his arms and looked at her, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Ee-to..." Kahoko poked her fingers.

**- Meanwhile -- In front of the school gate - **

Two green-haired boys waited patiently for their two brothers appeared. One of them leaned on the walls and crossed his arms.

"Takku...where's Len?" Kazuki asked as he sighed.

"Shit. Why must he be the one who has the car keys?" Ryotaro cursed.

" 'Kay, then! Lemme search for him!" Kazuki yelled excitedly as he began to run. But then, he only bumped into someone.

"Oww! Itai..." Kazuki muttered as he rubbed his head. It took him for a second to realize he'd just bumped into someone. "Gomen nasai!" He apologized as he looked at the person. The moment he saw her, he stunned in his place. She had alabaster-white skin and silky black hair. Her hair looked so beautiful when the wind blew it. There was a long silence until Kazuki exclaimed "I'm really sorry. Did I hurt you somewhere? Here, lemme help you stand." Kazuki said as he offered his hand.

The girl stood up by herself, ignoring Kazuki, she didn't even look at him. Kazuki was a little disappointed, thought that he'd hurt her badly. "Hontou ni Gomen Nasai!" Kazuki apologized again as he bowed deeply. Ryotaro just frowned at the girl's attitude. She just kept silent and acted nonchalent as she walked away. _This girl...she reminds me of someone... _Ryo thought as he gritted his teeth.

**-- Back to Kahoko and Len --**

Len kept staring at the nervous Kahoko. _Shit, she looks cute when she's nervous...wait! What did I just think?_ Len shook his head and stared at Kahoko. He still waited patiently for her to speak, but yet she seemed like didn't have any words to say.

"Well?"

"Ee-to...I think I forgot what I wanted to say! Hahaha..." Kahoko excused as she rubbed her hair and put on a fake laugh.

Len quirked his eyebrow, confused. "Huh?" Before Len could continue, someone interrupted him.

"There you are, TOKUTO LEN! Finally found you!" Kahoko and Len looked at the person, it was Nami Amou.

"What?" Len glared at her.

"Hehe...I just need you to answer 'ONE' question." Amou grinned as Len lifted his eyebrow.

"About what you said yesterday...the dream..." Len's eyes widened when 'dream' being mentioned.

"I don't think I have a right to tell that to you." Len replied coolly.

"Ne? What dream?" Kahoko asked innocently.

"You don't know? This guy said...Mmph" Len covered Amou's mouth before she finished her sentence.

Kahoko looked confusedly at Len who dragged Amou to a far place so Kahoko couldn't hear them.

"Listen! Never dare tell 'that' to Hino! Do I make myself clear?" Len glared at him.

"Oh! And why can't I? I think Kahoko ought to know this." Amou replied.

Len grabbed her collar and directed a death glare at her, "Don't.ever.dare.to.say.that.or.I'll.make.sure.you.won't.hear.anyone's.news.but.yours."

"U-Understood." Amou replied.

"Then, I'll change my question." Amou sighed as Len released her.

"Is that true you like Hino Kahoko?" Amou asked. This time Kahoko was able to hear what they were talking about (she walked closer to them), and she gasped when she heard Amou brought off the question. Her heart was beating faster. She stared at Len, afraid of his answer.

Len stared at Amou then took a glance and Kahoko. "No. I don't like her." He stated coolly as he looked away.

Kahoko touched her chest, when she heard him. _Why does my heart feels so hurt all of a sudden? _Kahoko asked herself.

"Then..." Before Amou could continue, Keiichi and Shouko came.

"There you are, nii-san..." Keiichi called sleepily.

"Keiichi..."

"Kazuki-niisan and Ryo...nii-san are...waiting..." He said.

Len lifted his eyebrow, why did they have to wait for him? _Ah, that's right. I'm the one who holding the car key,_ Len remembered.

"Here...your classmate gave this to me before..." Keiichi said as he gave Len's bag.

"Where are they?" Len asked. "The gate..." Keiichi answered sleepily.

"W-We must go home too, nee-san...nee-san? Daijoubu desu ka? Y-You look pale..." Shouko asked in concern.

All eyes turned to the sad Kahoko. "U-Uhm, Daijoubu desu. L-Let's go home." Kahoko answered and put a fake smile. Then four of them headed for the gate after Amou gave a goodbye wave. When they arrived, they found a rather dazed Kazuki and a bored Ryotaro. "It's about time you came, Len." Ryo sighed.

"What happen to nii-san?" Len asked as he looked at Kazuki.

"We met an annoying person just now. Oh, now that I mention it, the other annoying person has come too." Ryo smirked at Len.

Len glared at him then turned at Kahoko. "Wanna take a ride, Fuyu'umi-san, Hino?" He asked them.

The sad Kahoko looked at him then shook her head, "Iie...I can walk by myself." Kahoko put a fake smile.

"Ko-Kochira dōzo..." Shouko replied.

Then Keiichi grabbed Shouko's arm, "Nē...it's impolite to decline our offer, Shouko-chan." Keiichi stated in a demanding voice as Shouko blushed.

"Keiichi's right. We insist that we escort you." Len stated as Ryo nodded.

"That's right, Hino-chan!" The stunned Kazuki backed to normal, yelled out loud.

"O-Okay then...if it's not bothering you guys..."

"Of course not. Especially when the easily-get-bother-by guy was the one who made the offer." Ryo grinned as he looked at frown Len.

All of them got in the car as Len drove the car (I don't think he can, but it'll be suck if he can't right?). They dropped Kahoko and Shouko off first and headed to their home. They arrived at their home safely but then they froze when they saw their eldest brother sitting on the couch sipping his coffee elegantly. Generally, if he had something to ask them about their 'crimes', he would sit on the couch and sip a cup of coffee. And they had better sit opposite of him, or he would be the one who made them sit. So, Ryo, Len and Kazuki sat on the couch and stared at the smiling Azuma.

"Well...welcome home." He greeted smilingly.

"Ta-Tadaimasu." They replied groggily. _Did I do something bad?_ All of them asked themselves mentally.

"I heard something in my campus today..." Azuma started.

"O-Oh...what about?" Kazuki asked nervously.

"Something about my brother..." Azuma replied smiling.

All of them froze in their place. _Who?_

"It seemed like my brother had grown up. Isn't that right, Len?" Len stunned when he heard his name mentioned.

"I don't understand what you're talking about, Aniki." Len replied, trying to be calm.

"Oh...yeah, you're right. I didn't say anything. Well...I heard that you have a crush on a girl." Azuma replied.

"N-No. I don't like anyone." Len replied as the others stared at him.

"Hmm...then I guess the rumor isn't true." Azuma said as he took a sip.

"It is." Ryo replied sarcastically.

Len glared at Ryo.

"What? You like Kahoko, don't ya? That's why you dreamt about her, right?" Ryo asked sarcastically.

"What?" Len put a confused face.

"Keep avoiding your feelings, you dumbass" Ryo stated sarcastically as he walked to his room, leaving a stunned Len. Len picked up his violin case and headed to his room as well.

_I? Like her? What a joke...but yet...maybe it's true..._ Len sighed as he closed his door.

-- THE NEXT DAY --

Len sighed. Ryo kept staring at Len this morning and it DID bother him... "What?" Len asked Ryo in a tone full of annoyance.

"Are you okay, Len? You look sick, ya know?" Len didn't say anything and kept driving the car.

Ryo sighed, "You'd better stay at home." Len still persisted in keeping silent.

"I'm okay." Finally, Len replied.

"Look! Don't be so stubborn!" Ryo was about to scold him, but then he shrugged it off, "Whatever." He sighed.

Ryo was right. Len felt it too...his head felt heavier than yesterday, but then...it didn't mean he wouldn't go to school. He didn't know why, but he felt eager to go today. Likewise when he arrived at school, Amou still chased him around the school, finally he hid himself in the practice room. He could feel he wasn't getting better, yet he felt worse. He sighed as he sat on the floor and closed his eyes...  
**  
FF** Kahoko walked through the corridor. She headed to the practice room she booked. She still was asking why her heart felt hurt yesterday, but then she didn't get any answer. Just when she opened the practice room's door, she found a sleeping Len, again. Kahoko's eyes widened but then she came in and sat on her heel, she stared at Len. _Why did my heart feel hurt because your words?_ Kahoko looked at him questioningly, and then she sighed.

When she was about to get up, Len grabbed her, pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Kahoko blushed as she struggled. But when she struggled, Len hugged her tighter. It took about 10 minutes, and Kahoko gave up. Len's embrace was getting stronger every time she struggled, so it was no use to struggle. _I don't know why, but I felt safe and warm in these arms. Wait, warm? _Kahoko looked at Len and gasped when she saw he was sweating and breathing abnormally. _Is he sick?_ "Len-kun! Can you hear me?!" She called as she wiped away his pespiration. "Wait here! I'll call someone!" She said as tried to get up. But then, Len tightened his embrace and kept her in his arms. "What are you doing?! Lemme go!" Kahoko blushed as she struggled, but Len didn't release her.

"...Don't..." He whispered. "Don't?! Do you know what situation you're in??" Kahoko yelled out. Len gripped her tighter, "I'll be fine...just stay here..." Kahoko stared at him then rubbed her temple as she sighed. She gave up and did nothing but stayed with him. Kahoko took a glance at Len, she blushed when she realized her face was an inch with Len's. Kahoko shook her head then, her face reddened when she heard him mumbled "Kaho..." softly, she felt like whatever strength she had leaving her body the moment he siad her name. She looked at the sky throughout the window and closed her sight slowly. _Hope nobody will see us..._ She thought before falling asleep.

**Chapter 6 end.**

**A/N: **Whoa! Another LenxKaho! Yay! However you may notice it, it based on from chapter 16 in manga and changed it a little. Hope you guys don't mind. Maybe Len and the others are OOC, but I tried my best. And yeah, the girl Ryo and Kazuki met is Kazuki's gf candidate, My OC, so whaddya think? Anyway, may be Kaji will appear again in the next corda.

Thank you for read and please review! Next **7****th**** Corda: You're mine!**


	9. 7th Corda:You're mine, Kaho

**Disclaimer: See the previous chapters…**

**A/N:** (Currently listening to Kin-iro no Koruda ensembles 2 Main Theme Gassou [Sweet Puppy) Yay! Already chapter 7!! Whoa!! It's been so long…anyway, I kinda feel weird on the previous scene, where Len hugged Kahoko, I thought (Was he really sleeping???), don't you guys feel the same? Because the scene is kinda weird…really…Anyway, in this chapter I'll try to put a romantic scene and I don't think it's worth enough to read, but just read it kay? Thank you for all reviewers, I really appreciate your praises, (Actually I almost lost my spirit ;P). And to my sister…what kind of review it is??? So-So? There's no so-so! You can only choose between lame and pretty good!!!!! O Okay, I'll start the chapter now (sighing). Oh, one thing before I start, there will be so many OOC, so I'm sorry id it's not satisfy you. About Kaji…I never saw him on manga or game, just heard from people, so I don't know his personality and it would be OOC I think.

**7th Corda: You're mine, Kaho**

**Recap:**

_"Len-kun! Can you hear me?!" She called as she wiped away his perspiration. "Wait here! I'll call someone!" She said as tried to get up. But then, Len tightened his embrace and kept her in his arms. "What are you doing?! Lemme go!" Kahoko blushed as she struggled, but Len didn't release her._

"...Don't..." He whispered. "Don't?! Do you know what situation you're in??" Kahoko yelled out. Len gripped her tighter, "I'll be fine...just stay here..." Kahoko stared at him then rubbed her temple as she sighed. She gave up and did nothing but stayed with him. Kahoko took a glance at Len, she blushed when she realized her face was an inch with Len's. Kahoko shook her head then, her face reddened when she heard him mumbled "Kaho..." softly, she felt like whatever strength she had leaving her body the moment he said her name. 

**Story start.**

The sun began to set, and the class was over. All students walked out the school happily. Today, Kazuki and Ryo decided not to join Len's car, so they walked home by feet. Kazuki walked happily, humming as he waited for his brother who was still gazing at the school building. "Ryo…what's up?" He asked as he shook his hand in front of his brother's face. Ryo snapped back and looked at his brother, "Ah, oh…na-nanda mo nai…" He answered as he rubbed his head. Kazuki pouted, "You don't look like you 're okay, Ryo." 

Ryo sighed, "Guess I'm just anxious…that's nothing…" Ryo said as he walked away. Then, Kazuki joined him.

**-- Meanwhile in the Practice Room --**

The sleeping Len kept his arms around the sleeping Kahoko. Their things were scattered around them. It'd passed for about 3 hours when the guy woke up. "…" He kept staring for about 10 minutes at the person who fell asleep in his arms. _Why is Hino here? _He asked mentally as he blushed.

He looked at his watch…it'd already 18.00. He sighed as he released her and put her properly as he began to gather his and her things. After that, he walked towards the girl with the things in his bag and carried her bridal style. He headed to his car, opened the door and put her on the passenger seat before seating down on the driver's seat.

**-- In the Tokuto's House ---**

Azuma, Kazuki and Keiichi stared at Ryo. He'd been keeping walked back and forth in anxious mode. He would walk for 5 minutes, then look at the clock and resume pacing around.

Their eldest brother was the first to ask, "What's up Ryo, something bothering you?" Azuma asked.

"Yeah. You're like a Mommy who is waiting for her daughter to come home from her first date!!" Aoi laughed.

Ryo glared at Aoi as Aoi shut his mouth. Then Ryo sat on the couch, "Len hasn't come home yet…and it's already 6 pm…" He sighed deeply.

His siblings stared at him intently, "What?" he asked in tones of annoyance.

"Did you hit your head somewhere?" Aoi asked.

"What?" Ryo frowned.

Azuma smiled as he drank his tea, "We mean...It's just weird to see you worry about Len." Ryo didn't say anything and looked away.

"Don't worry. Even though he's no sportsman, but he's not that weak." Kazuki added.

"No. It's not what I'm worried about…" Ryo replied.

Azuma turned his attention to him, "So…" Azuma's words cut by a shout.

"Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazuki yelled out loud as his siblings covered their ears.

"What's up Kazuki?" Azuma asked.

"Kazuki-niisan…are you intending to make us deaf?" Aoi asked sarcastically.

Kazuki began to panic, "A-Azuma, serious! It's serious!"

"Calm down, Kazuki… Say it slowly, okay?" Azuma comforted.

Kazuki exhaled and inhaled his breath and then he continued, "I forgot my trumpet in school!" He cried.

"Huh?" Ryo frowned.

"Then, you can retrieve it tomorrow…that…" Again, Kazuki cut Azuma off.

"No, no! It's very important! I must take it now! I'll go now, save the dinner for me, 'kay?!!" Kazuki shouted as he ran away. Ryo and Azuma looked at the running Kazuki as they sweatdropped. Ryo rubbed his head and sighed as he headed to kitchen…remembering to save the meal for Kazuki-niisan.

**-- BACK TO LEN AND KAHOKO --**

Len kept staring at the sleeping Kahoko. He'd fired up the car's engine but didn't feel like running it. He wanted to take her home and yet he didn't want to. He sighed deeply _What am I thinking? I must bring her to her home… _He was in deep thought when Kahoko's mumbling got his attention. He looked at the sleeping Kahoko. After a few minutes, his hand touched Kahoko's cheek and began to run along her hair. He kept playing with her hair for a while as he wondered about his feelings, keeping his eyes on Kahoko. After a few minutes of observing her, he stopped playing with her hair and leaned forward, closing his eyes then he pressed his lips against hers (AMF19930: Okay, Len is completely OOC, sry).

In a place not so far from the car, a green-haired guy was humming happily with a trumpet case in his hand. He was walking towards his home, but then stopped when he noticed there was still a car in the school. Wondering whose it was, he took a step closer, and then he gasped when he saw the owner and his girlfriend were kissing. He almost fainted there and then since his eyes were too innocent, but then his eyes widened instead. He was struck speechless when he recognized the owner -who had blue hair - and the owner's girlfriend who had red. Besides, the car seemed familiar to him, there was no doubt about it. The guy looked down sadly then turned on his heel, he didn't care where his feet would lead him, he just wanted to go away from the place now. And so, rain started to fall from the sky (AMF19930: Oww, poor Hihara-senpai, I kinda felt guilty to Hihara-kun when I wrote this part. Gomen Nasai to his fans!!!!!!!)

Meanwhile…Len was enjoying his time (AMF19930: Ah, some closet bastard he is) when suddenly he felt Kahoko's fingers began to move. He was startled and immediately pulled away, and then sighed in relief when he found she still fell asleep. Then, his hand ran through her hair again, "You're mine, Kaho," he stated, smiling. He kept playing with her hair until he heard Kahoko mumbling once more. He retracted his hand and drove off the car. **FF **Len didn't think the rain would become this heavy, he sighed as he looked at the watch, it was already 8 pm…maybe they should grab something to eat before he took her home. _Is it raining? _Kahoko opened her eyes slowly when she heard the sound of the rain. Her eyes flew open when she realized she wasn't in a room. _Where am I?_

"I'm glad you're awake, I was about to wake you up." Kahoko looked at the person who had spoken and blushed when she realized who it was. The guy, who had been in her dream just now, was driving the car. _Wait! Since when Len-kun can do something beside play violin? _Kahoko shook her head because of her stupid mind, _Of course he can…I shouldn't say something like that..._

"It's already 8 pm. Let's get something to eat." Len said to her.

"U-uhm…okay, but aren't you sick?" She asked in concern.

"The sleep made me better, I think." Len shrugged. Then he pulled the car over. Len opened the door for her as she got out confusedly. It made her more confused when Len opened the restaurant's door and pulled a chair up for her. _Is his fever getting worse?_ Kahoko stared at Len, _or maybe he's trying to be nice? _

"What do you want, Kaho?" Kahoko was lost in her own ruminations and didn't notice what just that he had just addressed her with her pet name.

"Ah…uhm…anything would be fine." She replied.

"Alright. 2 grilled-beef and 2 colas." Len ordered. Kahoko looked at the waitress who was blushing. Oh, how Kahoko knew the Tokutos' pheromone well. Come to think about it, maybe it's DNA? Because it had not been hard for their parents to 'steal the students' hearts away' when they visited their school on the 2nd selection.

"What is it?" Len's question snapped Kahoko back from her thoughts again.

"Huh? Oh…it's nothing…" Kahoko replied as she saw the waiter bring them their meals. Then, she noticed he'd just call her Kaho, if she heard it correctly.

"W-Wait, Len-kun. What did you just call me?"

"Kaho. Why? Am I not allowed to?"

"Ah…uhm…that's fine." Kahoko shrugged, didn't know what to say, and continued to eat.

They ate the meals quietly. Simply, because being the Tokuto Len who didn't have any social skills, he didn't know how to start a conversation and Kahoko was too nervous to bother him. So both of them kept their mouths shut until they finished. After that they headed to Len's car and he took her home.

Meanwhile…Kazuki kept walking but his mind blanked. He didn't know why, he'd known that his twin brothers like the girl, so why he was so shocked with that scene? _I didn't have a feeling for her! Or maybe I did?_ He kept asking himself.

"Let me go, you bastard!" He started when he heard someone was yelling. There he saw a man who was flirting with a girl. The guy kept forcing himself onto her although it seemed that she had refused him. Kazuki ran towards the scene immediately when he saw it was getting worse. He grabbed hold of the guy's hand and glared at the guy (AMF19930: Oww, since when he can glare?), "She did say to let her go, didn't she?", said guy glared at Kazuki "Who are you?!"

"No one." Kazuki answered smiley. The guy became angry and was about to punch him, but then he grabbed his hand and did Ippon Seoi (Some technique from Judo). "FYI, I and my brothers had received black ban from some kind of self-defense. Wanna try the other?" Kazuki stated smiley. The guy looked at him, frightened, before running away. Kazuki sighed as he turned to the girl. "Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked but then he shocked when he recognized she was the girl he'd bumped into yesterday. "Ah, you! Whoa, I kept searching for you this morning!" Kazuki yelled excitedly, but the girl still kept an icy silence. Kazuki switched to anxious mode, "Di-did you still mad about yesterday? I'm really sorry!! I-I didn't mean to…really!" Kazuki apologized but the girl just walked away.   
Kazuki grabbed her shoulder, trying to get her attention, "Ano…how about I treat you to some…" before Kazuki could finish his sentence, the girl skimmed his hand off. "Never touch me, you disgusting..." She stated in a disgusted tone, then walked away, leaving Kazuki dumbfounded. 'Disgusting' kept running in his mind.

**-- In the Tokutos' House ---**

Len opened the door as he sighed deeply. Then, he realized Ryotaro stood in front of the door in Mama-is-angry mode. He glared at him, but with a confused expression. "Where were you?" Ryo asked.

"None of your business. Why do you care anyway?" Len replied coolly.

Ryo gritted his teeth, "Listen! You're sick and come home late, how could I not care?!" Ryo yelled angrily (AMF: Yay! Twin fluff! LOL)

"Right, right. Mama Ryo was so worred about you…" Aoi added.

"Aoi, shut up!" Ryo shouted.

Aoi obeyed. "So, what made you return so late?" Ryo asked again.

"I took Kaho home." Len answered simply.

"Kaho? Hino Kahoko?"

"Who else?"

"Eh??? Kaho-chan??? What were you doing with her???" Aoi asked curiously.

"Nothing." was the short reply from Len.

"Since when did you start calling her Kaho?" Len and Aoi stared at Ryo.

"Why do you care anyway?" Len asked back.

"…" Ryo didn't reply.

"Well then, I won't answer that." Len stated.

When, he was about to head to his room, he bumped into his big brother.

"Welcome home, Len." Azuma greeted, smilingly.

Len just nodded. "So where were you?" his brother continued.

"School." He answered simply.

Azuma looked surprised, "Really? Did you meet Kazuki?"

"Nii-san? No, why?"

"Eh? It's odd. He's gone to school to take his trumpet. He should have met you if he really went to school." Aoi added.

"That's odd. I was at the school gate for about an hour but I didn't see any figure like nii-san…" Len said in thinking pose.

"An hour? What were you doing in there?" Len's siblings stared at him.

"None of your business." Len replied.

Just when Len was heading to his room, the door opened and Kazuki appeared.

"There you are, Kazuki. Have you got your trumpet back?" Azuma asked kindly.

"Ah, uhm…yeah…" Kazuki replied in unhappy tone.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Kazuki replied.

Len stared at him then sighed, their Kazuki-niisan never been good on lying, especially when he'd got detected by the Machine Lie Detector no.4 in Tokuto family. But then he shrugged it off, "Nii-san." He called.

Kazuki looked shocked at Len, "Y-Yeah?"

Len frowned at him then continued, "You said you have something to tell to Ryo and I, didn't you? What is it?"

They looked confusedly at Len. "That thing that made the 'accident', if you remember…" Len said in bored tone.

"O-Oh, yeah…I just want to tell you, that the headmaster wants us to perform as a quartet in the next festival." Kazuki explained as the twins' eyes widened and Keiichi snapped out of his own world.

"Oh, now that you mention performing. I want to ask why Kaho-chan was in here when I came?" Aoi asked.

"Oh, they have to perform together in their music exam." Kazuki replied.

"Exam? Since when did Music Ed and General Ed take exams together?" Aoi asked at them as Kazuki's eyes widened, but Azuma just smiled.

"It's no use to lie, Len, Ryo. Why don't you tell Kazuki that you and Hino-san have to perform as a trio in the next festival, too?"

"Eh, really??? They I'll bring the VCR!!!" Kazuki yelled excitedly.

"That's why we didn't want to tell you." Ryo sighed as he shook his head and Len settled for an expression of mild annoyance.

**Chapter 7 end.**

**A/N: **Okay, so finally it finished. Hwaa!! It took a few days longer than the other to finish this. I was stuck on the kissing scene and yet I can't make it a good one. So, that's it, another LenxKaho fluff and KazukixOC. Even I was the one who made the Character, but I haven't found a good name for her. Anyone had idea? I Anyway, I do realize Kazuki is too OOC, but please understand it. I had to make it like that so that the story can flow. Thank you if you understand. Hope I'm able to make the next chapter and not stuck in it. Okay, then see ya and please review.


	10. 8th Corda: The Festival and Host Club!

**Disclaimer:** La Corda d'Oro characters and Series © Kure Yuki, KOEI co., ltd, Hakusensha, Inc, Lala Manga Magazine; Ouran High School Host Club characters and Series © Bisco Hatori, Idea Factory, Hakusensha, Inc, Lala Manga Magazine

**A/N:** Oh, okay. I'm too lazy too write the practice progress, so I'll skip into the festival, kay? And sorry if the characters are OOC Xp

**Luna Eternal:** Look, I'm still updating right???

**vampire-anime-lover-19:** Thank for all your reviews!! Just wait until I get an Idea ( ", )

Just to make it short, thanks to all reviewers and my evil hehe XD kind BETA-Reader Sheepishsheep, you're a great help LOL!!

**8th Corda: The Festival and Host Club!  
**  
**Recap:**

_"Oh, now that you mention performing. I want to ask why Kaho-chan was in here when I came?" Aoi asked._

"Oh, they have to perform together in their music exam." Kazuki replied.

"Exam? Since when did Music Ed and General Ed take exams together?" Aoi asked at them as Kazuki's eyes widened, but Azuma just smiled.

"It's no use to lie, Len, Ryo. Why don't you tell Kazuki that you and Hino-san have to perform as a trio in the next festival, too?"

"Eh, really??? Then I'll bring the VCR!!!" Kazuki yelled excitedly.

"That's why we didn't want to tell you." Ryo sighed as he shook his head and Len settled for an expression of mild annoyance.  
  
**Story start.  
**  
Len had gotten annoyed when he had heard that his cousin, Kaji Aoi, had transferred to his school and into the same class as Hino Kahoko, let alone the news that he was sitting beside her. He'd just met her a year ago, and met again about four days ago, so why he could get near Kahoko more than him???

_Fate must hate me._ Len cursed under his breath. Time and Day passed by, ignoring Len's annoyance towards his cousin and hormones. Yeah…He hadn't gotten rid of his hormones yet, and until this day, kept dreaming about Kahoko.

To his dismay, he became closer to Kahoko, well…not closer in that way…I mean…they had to practice together almost everyday and it took all Len's strength to keep his hormones in control. And the cupid wasn't or was on his side…he didn't know…but he did know he had feelings for the girl, Hino Kahoko…and so…his dream became wilder. But then…he was never afraid if his hormones would work when she came to practice. Ryo was there to stop him. 

Whenever he did something strange, Ryo would hit him let alone the third World War would be born. Okay, so back to the main story. The Seiso Gakuen Festival was coming. Since, it was a special festival, there would be an opening ceremony (AMF19930: I know it's weird…) and the trio would be playing. The Tokutos, Aoi and Kahoko were in the practice room since the morning, preparing themselves. But, something didn't suit Ryo.

"Hey, you sure it's only a festival isn't it?" He asked, grumbling.

"What do you think it is?" Len asked sarcastically as he fixed his sleeves.

Ryo gritted his teeth, "I mean…why we have to wear such outfits???" Ryo yelled angrily as the others looked at their outfits.

"Ryo is right. I don't like to wear such outfits. Why we can't use our usual shirts?" Kazuki pouted.

Len looked at his siblings and replied calmly, "I think everything's fine." _As long as I wear clothes_ Len added mentally.

The other stared at Len, then sighed.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Kanazawa asked rubbing his head.

Len nodded silently as Ryo grumbled.

"Yup, we're ready to do anything with our magic!!" Kazuki yelled out.

"Huh?" Kanazawa, Len and Kahoko frowned.

"Ah, don't worry sensei. He's just crazily fanatic with some sentai-serial lately." Ryo explained as he gave a weak smile.

"Sentai-serial?" Kanazawa frowned again.

"Ah, the one he'd just bought 2 days ago?" Len asked as Ryo nodded in agreement.

Kanazawa sighed and rubbed his head again, "Whatever, get out quick. The opening ceremony will start in 2 minutes." Len and Kahoko nodded as Ryo sighed again.

**-----------  
**  
(AMF: Ow, I know this MC part will suck. Never do it before Xp)

"Ladies and Gentlemen!! Welcome to Seiso Gakuen Special Festival! Today, we have a famous school's substitutes as our special guests!! Well…before I introduce them, let's hear the beautiful songs presented to us!!!" The MC declared as the stage opened and there stood 3 students. Len and Kahoko placed their violins as Ryo started to move his fingers. Then, all the audiences heard beautiful song rhyme in their ears, all of them were awestruck. Their performance was magical to them. After about 3 hours, they stopped and claps were heard in the entire room.

All the audiences didn't feel any disadvantage to coming to this festival anymore, and so did the special guests. Kahoko gave a weak smile as the twins did nothing but just nodded. After that, the 4 Tokutos with their cousin played one song and so, the Festival had started. The Quintet back to the changing room, they were just so tired and needed a relaxing time. Len was taking his shirt off (OMG!!! O.O!) as Ryo was drinking when suddenly the door was opened.

The twins glared at the intruder and gave a 'what' look.

Their sensei rubbed his head again, "Well…I didn't mean to interrupt you. But, have you heard about the special program the headmaster made?" Kanazawa asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah…The one that joined with our special guests' school. What was the name? Orange?" Ryo tried to remember.

"Ouran…" Kanazawa corrected. "Thank God, it helps me a little since you've known it."

The twins raised their eyebrows as Aoi and Kazuki stared at their sensei.

"Do you know you're one part of the program?"

"What?!" They cried in unison.

Kanazawa sighed again, their reaction was enough to explain how well they knew about this special program, "Just head to the principal's office now. Oh, and don't bother to change those outfits." Kanazawa stated as he went away, left the guys dumbstruck.

"Okay, so…just like he said…let's head to the principal's room now." Ryotaro sighed.

**XxFFxX  
**  
Len, Ryo and Kazuki's eyes widened upon hearing the headmaster's explanation.

Kazuki was the first to speak, "What…"

"…the…"

"…heck?" Ryo ended.

"Excuse me, sir…but can you repeat it again?" Aoi asked, tried to be polite.

"Just like the headmaster said before. Our school, Ouran had made an agreement with Seiso, that we'll make a special program named as Host Club based on this festival. Therefore, the Ouran Host Club as the replacements will join the most famous guys in Seiso Gakuen to success this program." A blonde hair guy explained energetically with some…weird pose if Ryo had any say about it…

"Sorry for my stupid question. But what is a _Host Club_?" Len was too shocked and so was acting dumb.

A black-haired guy stepped forward as he fixed his glasses and explained calmly, "As you know. Host Club is a club where we as the guys will make girls happy. If your brain can accept this explanation." He smirked. Again Len was too shocked to react.

"And what is this 'making girls happy thing'?" Ryo asked again.

All the Ouran sweatdropped.

"King, it's hopeless to make these guys join." Hikaru said sarcastically.

"Right, right. Though they have good faces, but I could tell they didn't have experience." Kaoru added.

"That's right. It's just wasting my time, nonsense. I'm out of this program." Len said as he turned on his heel.

"Same here." Ryo, like Len, headed for the door as well.

Kazuki was about to turn his heel as well but stopped when he realized their cousin was still stood there, his body was shaking.

Aoi's body is still shaking and then… "Hehehehehe!!! This is cool! Host Club?! This is funny!! I'm in!!!" Aoi cheered happily.

All his cousins sweatdropped. Oh, okay, they'd known that Aoi was insane (Aoi was sooooo OOC).

"Well…that's good! I'm glad one of the Seiso's students wants to join!!" Tamaki cried as he grabbed Aoi's hands.

And then, Kyoya began to make his calculations on how much Aoi's face will benefit him.

"But…I still need more people…" Tamaki looked hopefully at the left Tokuto. Kazuki was too innocent that he lost to Tamaki's puppy eyes, but to the twins…heh…like hell they would lose to such nonsensical eyes. Their hearts were just like ice walls that were too hard to be thawed.

Aoi looked at his cousins then back to Tamaki, "Don't worry, Suou. I'll make sure my cousins will join this. But promise to give me some of your profits…" Aoi grinned mischievously as the twins shivered.

Len shouted angrily as he slammed the table, you could see all the things jumping off, "No way! I'll never join this STUPID program!!!" However, Len's words stabbed Tamaki right in the right place.

Ryo rubbed his head as he sighed, "I had to admit it, but I agree with Len. Hosting is just so silly, stupid, useless and ALL…" Ryo added sarcastically as he and Len went away.

Tamaki was sitting on the corner, crying when he heard Host Club was so useless (AMF: OMG! Even Tamaki is OOC!! Well…you don't mind, right?). Haruhi just sweatdropped. Well…she wouldn't say it out loud, but she'd to agree, this Host Club is silly, stupid, useless…and whatever the Tokuto Ryotaro said. The headmaster sighed in regret, "I'm sorry, Tamaki-kun. I shouldn't have agreed when I haven't asked their consent." He apologized.

"Oh, don't apologize, Makoto-san (AMF: I created it by my own LOL!! Doesn't fit, eh?). It was our fault to ask such stupid thing." Kyoya apologized, smiling.

_Don't know why. But he bears a certain resemblance to Azuma-niisan_. Aoi thought. Then he looked at now-looks-like-he's-in-hell headmaster.

"Don't worry sir, guys…just like I said…I'll make sure the twins will join us…" Aoi smiled evilly.

**Chapter 8 end.  
**  
**Author's Note:** Hwaa!! Sorry sis, I was out of control and really need to crossover Ouran and Corda!! I'm really sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! I beg your sorry!!! Please still read my story (pleading eyes).

Oh, okay, then...that's just some stupid message from me to my sister (if she even read this silly story), don't ever care to read the message. Thanks to you to read this anyway…And so…sorry If your favorite characters were OOC (just like the Ouran's characters XP). I just tried my best to understand their characteristics and no…I can't understand them (sighing). Oh, and I was hoping to get some reviews which agree to crossover this story with Ouran so I can update without changing the story. (Sigh again) Please review.


	11. 9th Corda: Her Feeling!

**Disclaimer:** I hope I own La Corda or Ouran…but I'm not…

**A/N:** Welcome to 9th Corda!! O.O It almost reaches 10th!!!! Thanks again for all reviewers…your reviews are supporting me to keep updating this story!!! Hell yeah! Okay, I'll start this chappie now.

**9th Corda: Her Feeling!**

**Recap:**

_Len shouted angrily as he slammed the table, you could see all the things jumped off, "No way! I'll never join this STUPID program!!!" However, Len's words stabbed Tamaki right in the right place._

Ryo rubbed his head as he sighed, "I had to admit it, but I agree with Len. Host is just so silly, stupid, useless and ALL…" Ryo added sarcastically as he and Len went away.

Tamaki was sitting on the corner, crying when he heard Host Club was so useless (AMF: OMG! Even Tamaki is OOC!! Well…you don't mind, right?). Haruhi just sweatdropped. Well…she wouldn't say it out loud, but she'd to agree, this Host Club is silly, stupid, useless…and whatever the Tokuto Ryotaro said. The headmaster sighed in regret, "I'm sorry, Tamaki-kun. I shouldn't have agreed when I haven't asked their concerns." He apologized.

"Oh, don't apologize, Makoto-san (AMF: I created it by my own LOL!! Doesn't fit, eh?). It was our fault to ask such stupid thing." Kyoya apologized smiley.

Don't know why. But he resembles to Azuma-niisan. Aoi thought. Then he looked at now-looks-like-in-hell headmaster.

"Don't worry sir, guys…just like I said…I'll make sure the twins will surely join us…" Aoi smiled evilly.

**Story starts.**

Kahoko threw herself to her bed sighing. Today, she came earlier than she should be. She wasn't even enjoying her school's festival neither went somewhere else.

She was too confused and afraid she would be in a conversation with a certain violinist. She covered her face with her pillow, blushing furiously. She never knew she would feel like this about someone. She was so confused that she wanted to avoid him.

But to her dismay, she had to go to his house to practice and this morning, she'd just performed with him. Since that day when he hugged her and both of them fell asleep in the practice room, she kept thinking and dreaming about him and so she would blush like mad, redder than Shouko did everytime she met him. And she didn't know why she would feel weird whenever he was near someone…or rather, some girls.

Kahoko shook her head, her friends kept telling her she was falling in love with him, but she just couldn't accept it. Everyone would even ask what part of him she liked. Kahoko didn't know. So, it was impossible for her to like him. If so, what was the feeling that she had? Kahoko was lost in her thoughts when suddenly there was a knock in the door. Kahoko's attention turned to her door.

It was her sister, "Kaho, it's me. May I come in?"

"Yeah…" Kahoko answered. Her sister immediately opened the door after heard a response from her, then she sat beside Kahoko.

"What is it, Kaho?" She asked suddenly, Kahoko frowned.

"You keep locking yourself in your room, and you didn't even go to your school's festival." Her sister rolled her eyes.

Kahoko clutched her pillow as she sat and her face on her pillow, "Sis…"

"Hm?"

"How…How can we tell when…when we…when we fall in love with…someone?" Kahoko asked, flags of red on her cheeks.

Kahoko's sister's eyes widened at the sudden question. Then she made a thinking pose, trying to phrase her answer. "Hmm…Let's see…that's a unexpected question but…maybe it will be like…you keep dreaming and thinking of him (Kahoko's body shaking by surprise)…you are often daydreaming (Again, Kahoko was shaking)…you will blush whenever you see him…you want to avoid him everytime but you feel you want to be his side and feel safe near him…Wait, why did you ask anyway?" Her sister looked at her. Kahoko blushed and tried to hide with her pillow.

Her sister smiled when she noticed her blush, "Aha, so you like someone, don't you?" she teased.

Kahoko's face reddened, "So, so. Who is it?" her sister persisted.

Kahoko's eyes widened, "N-No one!! I-I want to go sleep now!!"

"Mooo…you're the one who asked me." Her sister protested pouting.

"Fine, I'm out. But, I'll find out by myself." She grinned as she got up from the bed.

Kahoko gasped, "Eh-eh. Cho-chotto matte yo, sis!!!"

"I have to see if the guy is suitable for my little sister or not." She said as she went out, leaving Kahoko dumbstruck.

"SIS!!!!!!!!!!" Kahoko cried out but her sister kept grinning. She had to call her brother now.

Chapter 9 end.

**Author's Note:** Hwahahahahaha, finally Kahoko realized her feeling!!!!!!! But yeah…Kahoko was so OOC (Again??? O.O) But…yeah as the story flow, I have to make them OOC, you don't mind to keep reading this right?? Oh, and the next story will be about Ouran – Seiso High School Host Club!!! Oh!! Did Kure Yuki and Bisco Hatori join together??? Oh…all their fans hope so…I mean…I hope so…ehem! So, then…see ya and please review!! I need a lootttt of reviews to keep going LOL XDXDXDXD!!

Ne,ne. **Next Corda: Welcome to Ouran-Seiso High School Host Club!!!**

**Correction: **I have re-read my story and I found a mistake. In 4th corda: Hino Kahoko! Spit it out!, it should be;

"But, I heard from her accompanist, Mori-san, she's with Tokuto Len!" Fujiyama added.

"You guys are wrong!! I heard it right from her friend, Amou-san!" Niimi argued back.


	12. 10th Corda: Ouran  Seiso Host Club

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda or Ouran…

**A/N:** Banzai!!! It reaches chapter 10 now!!! Hope you guys will like this festival part. You may notice the festival idea is same with my story Soul Exchange. I'm just thinking, what is the best program Corda's guys can present beside Host Club??? And so it happened, hehe. It may be boring because the idea, but please read it, you don't mind it, right? Hehe, I have to make a special chapter for it!! I'll try to make a special chapter!! Yeah, believe it!

**10th Corda: Welcome to Ouran - Seiso High School Host Club!  
**  
**Recap:  
**

_Kahoko's sister's eyes widened at the sudden question. Then she made a thinking pose, trying to phrase her answer. "Hmm…Let's see…that's a unexpected question but…maybe it will be like…you keep dreaming and thinking of him (Kahoko's body shaking by surprise)…you are often daydreaming (Again, Kahoko was shaking)…you will blush whenever you see him…you want to avoid him everytime but you feel you want to be his side and feel safe near him…Wait, why did you ask anyway?" Her sister looked at her. Kahoko blushed and tried to hide with her pillow._

_Her sister smiled when she noticed her blush, "Aha, so you like someone, don't you?" she teased._

_Kahoko's face reddened, "So, so. Who is it?" her sister persisted._

_Kahoko's eyes widened, "N-No one!! I-I want to go sleep now!!"_

_"Mooo…you're the one who asked me." Her sister protested pouting._

_"Fine, I'm out. But, I'll find out by myself." She grinned as she got up from the bed._

_Kahoko gasped, "Eh-eh. Cho-chotto matte yo, sis!!!"_

_"I have to see if the guy is suitable for my little sister or not." She said as she went out, leaving Kahoko dumbstruck._

_"SIS!!!!!!!!!!" Kahoko cried out but her sister kept grinning. She had to call her brother now._

**Story starts.**

**Ouran High School** – All the students headed to their class rooms when they heard the bell rang. But sadness never left the girls' faces. They were sad because the Host Club would be closed for a while. But it didn't mean they couldn't meet them. They'd heard that the Ouran Host Club would have to move to Seiso Gakuen High School, plus they would join the Seiso's students. They'd heard that there were 5 popular guys who were so handsome and couldn't be compared with the Ouran Host Club (AMF: Really? I prefer Ouran anyway but sheepishsheep thinks otherwise). They were so curious about how those guys looked. So they'd made up their minds, they would go to Seiso Gakuen after school. But to their delight, the school announced that school would be off for two weeks due to the Ouran–Seiso Special Festival. So, let's have adventures at Seiso Gakuen!

Tamaki and his members looked at the now-pissed-off-like Len and Ryo. Yesterday, both of them kept yelling wouldn't join this stupid program, but now they were standing in front of the Leader of the club saying they would. But it seemed like they were being forced to do so. They didn't know what Kaji Aoi had used to blackmail his cousins. Len was crossing his arms and Ryo put his hands into his pockets and both of them settled for an expression of mild annoyance. Aoi kept smiling. He was so happy his plans had went smoothly like he wanted.

"Okay, so Suou. What are their types in your opinion?" Aoi asked, smiling widely.

Tamaki was a bit surprised when he heard Aoi asked him, "Ah…uhm…let's see, they're twins so…"

"If you're gonna make us act like the crazy twins over there, don't ever think this Host Club will be left alive…" Len and Ryo said sarcastically in unison.

Tamaki gasped when he heard them. "Tamaki-chan…" Honey pulled Tamaki's hand, tried to get his attention.

"I think they can take the cold type."

Tamaki was stunned.

"Honey-senpai is right." Hitachiin brothers agreed.

"Hm…" Tamaki made a thinking pose as he looked intently at the twins.

"Okay, let's test it." Tamaki said as he snapped his fingers and the others prepared the stuff. Len and Ryo took a step backward as the Ouran took a step forward.

**-- THE NEXT DAY --  
**

Tamaki looked sweatdropping at their new-members. Len and Ryo sat on the couch in bored mode. Today, all the girls had come to the room and the Host Operation had commenced. Tamaki said they could act like normal and it'd been enough for the girls squeal over. And so, both of them sat grumbling, and ignoring each other. Instead of Seiso's students being there, Ouran's students were the majority there. It looked like Ouran's girls had heard that the Tokuto Twins were the most popular guys in Seiso, and so they come to investigate. They agreed that the Tokutos were so handsome, but they didn't think it could be compared with theirs. The girls' eyes were on the twins, wondering what they would do. Maybe they would act like Hitachiin brothers or… Tamaki saw their attitudes, so he came over tried to lighten the situation.

"Ryo…Len…how about you guys perform one song for us?" Tamaki asked.

"No way. I won't let my playing be heard by you." Len snapped.

The girls stunned in place then they went into 'MOE' overdrive. Tamaki and the twins looked at them, confused.

**From the Girls' POV  
**  
"No way. I will let Ryo be the only one to hear my playing." Len said possessively.

"Len…" (AMF: Did Ryo say something before?)

**Back to Normal  
**  
It seemed like the girls' brains had been contaminated by the Ouran's twin's brotherly-love penchant, so they would think or see…whatever Len and Ryo did as tending towards incest mode. However being the ones who didn't know what happened, Len and Ryo were getting annoyed by the girls' reactions. It seemed like whatever they did was wrong.

But Kyoya didn't care, caused the Tokuto really were a great acquisition. Their profits increased rapidly because the visitors were not only from Ouran but also from Seiso. While Ouran's students tried to have fun with their new members, Seiso's students chose Ouran's hosts. And now their income had doubled. Not to mention Kyoya hadn't added the photos and their stuff's income yet.

"Ehh…so there are only boys in your house???" One of the girls asked, surprised.

"Ah, yeah…" Ryo answered nervously. He didn't have any experience in socializing. Well…at least he finally had resigned himself to making conversation with the girls.

"So, who cooks?" The other girl asked.

"Me." Ryo answered again.

"Who else?" They asked again.

"Oh, no one. I'm the only one who can cook anyway."

"Eh…can Len?" Len snapped back when he heard his name mentioned.

Ryo looked at Len mockingly. "Len can't. Cause it will hurt his pre-tty fingers. Right, Len?" Ryo asked sarcastically.

Len glared at Ryo. "Ryo. We promised to keep it a family secret, haven't we?"

"Oh, yeah…then I must have forgot it…" Ryo replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

And so the twins started on yet another verbal war while their visitors sat there blushing like mad.

**In the Girls' sight  
**  
"Ryo…you have promised to keep it as our secret…" Len said as his eyes were watery. Don't know why, but suddenly Ryo and Len in Hitachiin Incest mode.

"I'm sorry, Len…I got a little out of control…but don't worry I'll treat you with my love if you get hurt…" Ryo comforted as he held Len's hand. (AMF: (vomit) I'm not a YAOI fans for Godsake!)

"Ryo…"

**Back to Normal  
**  
Okay, then…the girls began to go into their 'MOE' mode, stopping the twins' fighting immediately.

"W-What must I do, Rin-san??? I can't hold it anymore…" Said one of the visitor, she wanted to go home right there and then.

"Hold it, Mitsuru-san. It would be a waste if you missed it!!" The other said.

The twins just looked at them confused. Meanwhile - All the Ouran Host Club members looked at them intently.

"Hmm…it was beyond our original forecast." Hitachiin Brothers were the first to speak.

"Yeah, it looks like they can do their job perfectly." Aoi agreed.

"They look like Hikaru-chan and Kaoru-chan!!" Honey squealed.

"Huh. They're still amateurs." Hitachiin Brothers argued, not at all liking to be compared with the Tokuto twins.

"Hmm…but then, they are the one who bring in the biggest income in this program." Kyoya said as he fixed his glasses calmly.

"But they need more practice. What do you think, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah…" Kyoya just nodded in agreement.

"Let's think of a very efficient method of practice for them…" Tamaki made a thinking pose.

"Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Yes, sire." Hikaru and Kaoru were standing by when they heard their names mentioned.

"Go teach your brothers." Tamaki commanded.

"Huh?" Hitachiin Brothers frowned immediately. Did they have other brothers???

"Oh, and Haruhi…if you don't mind, please help your brothers too. Right, mama?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya.

"Oh, so…this time I am a Mother who has 5 children. Interesting…" Kyoya responded sarcastically as Haruhi only sweatdropped.

Tamaki walked over to the twin, trying to get into their good books, "Ryo-kun, Len-kun, how if we play as a trio?" He asked in a friendly manner as the fangirls squealed in the background.

The twins who were fighting glared at Tamaki "Shut your mouth up, crazy-weirdo-nonsense-guy!!!" They yelled in unison then continued their fight. Tamaki was too shocked and ran to Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Haruhi, Mama!!! Ryo and Len have become rude, their brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru must be the one who taught them that!" Tamaki cried.

"I said shut up!! And since when have you become our father?!" The Tokuto twins yelled angrily, causing Tamaki to go sob quietly in a corner. Kyoya only sighed and fixed his glasses, he didn't care anyway, and Haruhi…she just sweatdropped, their 'King' always was always like that. She wondered if this program would turn out okay.

**Chapter 10 end.  
**  
**A/N:** So, so…are you satisfy or not??? Oh, I knew you're not. But, yeah…I'll try to make them as Hosts as possible. Do you wonder how Kaji did that??? Well…just imagine it yourself, because it would be only the twin's. Hwahahahahaha Xp And remember I looooooveeeee reviewssss!!!!

Please review chapter 9 and 10 separately.


	13. Extra Corda:Counting Sheep Part 1

Disclaimer: I'll never own La Corda d'Oro

A/N: Hwahahahahaha!! Finally, I got a good idea yet the bored one to make the extra story. I got the idea when I heard TsundeLen counted sheep. Hehe, then I thought, it would be cute if I wrote the part when they were kids. Though it was a short one (very short!), but please have fun to read this part. It will appear after 10 corda or maybe 5. Review me when you want this part appear. Ne, let's start it!!

Extra Corda 1: Counting Sheep!!!

Azuma Part √ The Beginning

It was a long winter holiday. As usual, Aoi went to Japan to visit his cousins during winter break. He would stay at their home until the holiday was over. Since they were still kids, their parents put them in a room for convenience's sake. But then, it was a mistake, the kids wouldn't sleep until 3 am and got insomnia because they were excited and too busy playing. The eldest one, Azuma, was tasked to take care of this problem. So then, he thought long and hard for a way to make his siblings fell asleep and decided on a common method.

"Counting sheep?" His siblings looked confusedly at the eldest when they heard his idea.

"Uhm. To make it more fun, we'll take turns at counting sheep for the others. How about that??" Azuma suggested.

His siblings looked at each other then... "Yeah! That's a great idea!!" Kazuki yelled out. The Tokuto twins just grinned, the twins never missed out on a chance to be evil.

"Let's start from the eldest one..." Aoi suggested.

Azuma smiled. Then, he began to count. Finally when he reached the 80th, his siblings were lying prone, side by side, sleeping. He smiled as he turned off the lamp and joined them. Big Brother's idea would always be the best.

Point 1: Tokuto Azuma is a kind brother.

To be continued...

A/N: Please review! 


	14. 11th Corda: Not a great Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Do you ever wonder where La Corda and Ouran belong to? Well…of course not me…

**A/N: **(jumping-jumping and singing) the 11th….the 11th Corda!!! Finally my story reaches chapter 11!!! Thank God, until now I still alive and could write it!! Thanks to my BETA-Reader too. When I saw the reviews I was sooo happy. This is the first time my story gets so many reviews (wait, maybe it's because my other stories are so bad/??) Hehe. Power up! I have a kinda dramatic idea for this story's ending. Just thinking, maybe I'll make it more extraordinary than any other dramatic ending, hwahahahahahahahahaha!! Ehem! So, let's start this chappie now.

**11th Corda : Not a great chapter...**

**Recap:  
**  
_Tamaki walked over to the twin, trying to get into their good books, "Ryo-kun, Len-kun, how if we play as a trio?" He asked in a friendly manner as the fangirls squealed in the background._

The twins who were fighting glared at Tamaki "Shut your mouth up, crazy-weirdo-nonsense-guy!!!" They yelled in unison then continued their fight. Tamaki was too shocked and ran to Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Haruhi, Mama!!! Ryo and Len have become rude, their brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru must be the one who taught them that!" Tamaki cried.

"I said shut up!! And since when have you become our father?!" The Tokuto twins yelled angrily, causing Tamaki to go sob quietly in a corner. Kyoya only sighed and fixed his glasses, he didn't care anyway, and Haruhi…she just sweatdropped, their 'King' always was always like that. She wondered if this program would turn out okay.  
  
**Story starts.  
**  
Tokuto Azuma sighed as he hung up the phone. He smirked. He never thought he would get a greeting from his grandma's call when he came home. Luckily, none of his brothers were at home. It had been a wise choice to come home earlier.

Azuma sat on the couch and sipped his tea casually. He was thinking about what his grandma had told him. Of course, he and his family were aware that one day his grandma would do something like this. They didn't know why, but from all of her grandchildren, their grandma chose Azuma.

From the very start, she had decided that Azuma would be her heir, no matter what happened. She didn't even ask his consent. There was a big confrontation when all the family knew that, some of them were jealous and others just confused, they'd already known who they were going to have to face down.

But, still…they thought their grandma would hate Azuma and his brothers. She never like pianists. That was why she was so cold at Ryotaro who had a talent in that instrument. Once, one of them asked Ryotaro about his feelings, but then…

_"So what? It's not like I'll die if grandmother hates me. I still have Len and my siblings also kaa-san and tou-san, so grandma isn't that important." Ryo answered simply laughing.  
_  
All his cousins had sweatdropped at that time, no one could respond to Ryo's words. Right, Len, his twin brother also hated their grandmother. No, hate wasn't the right word, it was just…they didn't like to be near her.

Until now…neither of them liked to go to the family residence. Why should they anyway? Their father had ran away when their grandmother forbid him to marry their mother. And from that day, he changed his name from Yunoki Kakeru to Tokuto Kakeru. So, they shouldn't be related to their grandmother. Curse the blood. Azuma could do nothing to his grandma.

When their parents divorced (well…didn't ask why…), his grandmother was the one who had wanted to take him away, let alone the fact she didn't even care about his brothers. So, then…Keiichi was taken with one of their aunts, Kazuki with one of their uncle and Ryo followed their aunt who was a piano teacher.

Azuma smiled reminiscently. It was funny to all of them now. When Ryo was decided to be taken by their aunt, instead of following him…Len chose to follow their father to Germany. Ryo was so mad and angry at Len that time. It was the first time the twins had been separated. But, then Len said…

_"Don't worry, Ryo. We have promised to play on stage like Kaa-san and Tou-san, right? So…to make it happen…I have to be a great violinist then…you have to be a great pianist. It's not like we'll never meet again…I'm sure Kaa-san and Tou-san will be together again then we'll play together again…" Len comforted him, smiling (o.O Who?)._

"Len! Don't say anything uncertain! It won't happen!" Kakeru argued pouting, but the twins ignored him.

Ryo looked at Len, still sulking, "Alright. But promise to phone me, 'kay?" Len nodded.

"Everyday???" Len nodded again, Ryo was about to smile when Len said suddenly, "If I want to."

Ryo pouted again. "Just kidding. Right, right, everytime. But promise me to keep improving on your piano-playing technique, okay?" Ryo nodded slightly then both of them smiled.

Well…who ever think they would be like this now? Kazuki, their parents, as well as all of their siblings were surprised when suddenly both of them acted cold. They didn't even talk like they used to instead they always had a silent glaring contest. The warm atmosphere they used to have disappeared suddenly. What's the reason they act like that? It was a question that still remained in their family's collective head until now.

Azuma's eyes widened. Oh, right. He knew the answer now. He knew why they acted like that. Well…he didn't know he would get the answer just because of the flashback. Hmph, so his brothers were still children, eh?

"Tadaima!" Azuma jerked, a bit surprise by Ryo's greeting.

'Okaeri Nasai." Azuma replied with a smile.

"Well...it's a bit odd to see you come home first."

Azuma just replied with a smile, "You guys look pale, did something happen in school?"

"It's not a big deal. Just tired after excessive socializing." Ryo replied as he relaxed on the couch.

Azuma twitched, _Socializing?_ Did he hear that correctly?

"Ne, ne. But it was fun!!" Aoi yelled.

"No." Both twin answered in unison.

Aoi stared at the twin then he took out an envelope grinning. Len and Ryo's eyes widened when they saw the envelope. They made grabs at it but missed. "Ne, what did you guys say?" Aoi asked sarcastically.

"Nothing. Give it to us now!" Len demanded, glaring.

Aoi grinned again, "No-way. This is a precious thing for me." _To torture you two of course._ Aoi added mentally.

Azuma smiled at his siblings. Then, he took his coat as he headed to the door. "Ryo." He called.

"Yes?"

"I'll go tonight. Don't bother to save dinner for me. Okay?"

"Ah-uh. Okay..." Ryo replied.

"Len."

"Yeah...?"

"Forget it." Azuma shook his head and smiled.

"Oh...nii-san...me too..." Keiichi said suddenly.

"Huh?" Ryo quirked his eyebrow.

"I have a meeting with Shouko-chan tonight. I'll be back tomorrow morning..." Keiichi said.

_What will they do until morning??!! _Ryo and Len mentally asked.

"Ne, good luck Kei-kun." Azuma said encouragingly. Kazuki was too innocent to understand.

Keiichi looked at his eldest brother, then smiled when he understood his words, "Don't worry. It isn't a first time anyway." He said as he headed to his room to prepare. All of his brothers were dumbstruck.

Keiichi's words kept running in his brother's mind. _Not first time...not first time...means...they've done it before..._ All of them jumped into the same conclusion. Kazuki's face reddened then he fainted.

Azuma only smiled. "Well...it's kinda ironic to see our youngest brother is the first to have any experience in such things..." Ryo sighed as he rubbed his head.

Len nodded his head, "Despite that...we have another big problem..."

Azuma and Ryo looked at Len. "We have to keep this as a secret..." Len added.

"Why?" Well, Ryo knew they wouldn't say it in public, just asking.

"If Kaa-san and Kaho knew, they will kill us. That is for sure."

"Oh, right..." Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Not just them. Amou will kill us too...Fuyu'umi is precious to them..." Ryo rubbed his head sighing.

"Well...I don't think one of us will open their mouths..." Azuma commented, smiling.

Len and Ryo nodded in agreement. No one wanted to die anyway...

Ryo sighed, "Nii-san...didn't you say you wanted to go?"

"Right. I'll go now..." Azuma said smiley and headed out. Then the twin sighed as Ryo looked at the now-unconscious Kazuki.

Another troublesome problem.

**Chapter 11 end.  
**  
**A/N:** Sorry, for the short chappie. Please review!


	15. 12th Corda: Confession!

**SnowCharms: **Because they're the innocence, that's why I want to make them the first. Wolf disguises itself as lamb, right?

**AMF:** Wohoo!! I'm back!! After hearing Harmony by Stella Quintet+Kanayan+Ousaki, suddenly a very funny idea plopped in my mind. Maybe there will be many OC fluff and not to mention LenxKaho fluff!!! (Banzai for TsukiHino fans!!!) Hehe, thanks to my sister and Sheepishsheep I can make the story... (Bow deeply) Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! Too bad, even I said there will be many OC fluff, but maybe Hihara's candidate won't appear Xp. Well...the situation isn't good to put her in, so sorry...I remember someone love to have OC fluff, where her part is, but I can't put it this time. Okay, enough with useless babbling, let's start this chappie. Oh, right before I do that, I have to do the disclaimer. Hmm...troublesome. Well...let's see if someone can do it for me...What are you guys doing?

**Tokuto twins:** Dunno. But we're sure they're doing something crazy and silly.

**Aoi:** We're searching a good name for Ouran and Seiso.

**AMF:** Huh?

**Kazuki:** Hey, hey! How about OuSei???

**ALL except Tamaki and Hihara:** OnSen?? (Dunno why, but it sounds almost same in my ears Xp)

**Tamaki:** That's a good name, Kazuki!

**Hitachiin Brothers:** We reject!

**Hikaru:** Coolness is one of Ouran Host Club's priorities.

**Kaoru:** So, we won't use such silly and no-sense name.

**AMF and Haruhi:** 'Making a Host Club into an official club of a school is one of the silliest things I've ever heard of'.

**Hitachiin Brothers and Tokuto Twin: **How about SeiOu?

**Aoi: **Agree!!!

**AMF and Haruhi: **What so eva.

**AMF:** Hey, do the disclaimer now!!

**Ryotaro:** What?! You always do it by yourself, why now???

**AMF:** That's right! That's way now I want you the one who do it! Now do it! Or...I'll make your life suffer everyday...(smiles evilly)

**Ryotaro:** You're not my creator!

**AMF:** But I'm the one who made this fanfic!! Hwahahahaha!! That's right, if you still persistence, then I'll make you disappear. First...you will lose your virginity to a guy then...

**Ryotaro:** (sweatdrop) Fine, fine I'll do it... (Sigh) She doesn't own La Corda or Ouran. Satisfied?

**AMF:** Too much... (Smiles)

**12th Corda: Confession!  
**  
**Recap:  
**  
_"Oh...nii-san...me too..." Keiichi said suddenly._

"Huh?" Ryo quirked his eyebrow.

"I have a meeting with Shouko-chan tonight. I'll be back tomorrow morning..." Keiichi said.

What will they do until morning??!! Ryo and Len mentally asked.

"Ne, good luck Kei-kun." Azuma said encouragingly. Kazuki was too innocent to understand.

Keiichi looked at his eldest brother, then smiled when he understood his words, "Don't worry. It isn't a first time anyway." He said as he headed to his room to prepare. All of his brothers were dumbstruck.

Keiichi's words kept running in his brother's mind. Not first time...not first time...means...they've done it before... All of them jumped into the same conclusion. Kazuki's face reddened then he fainted.

**Story starts.  
**

Tamaki looked at now-looking-depressed twins. They seemed like thinking of something and it wasn't a good one. Tamaki looked at Kyoya. He was sighing as he fixed his glass calmly.

"What's it Kyoya?"

"Tamaki...what did you think when you see the guests?" Tamaki turned his head immediately after heard him. Then he noticed, the majority of the guests were from Ouran. You could count with your fingers the number of guests from Seiso. The fact was...the students of Seiso Gakuen didn't have any interest in the Hosts. Music Ed students thought it was so silly, practice was more important for them. And General Ed Students didn't really care about the special program, they preferred to mind their own business than spend their money on something useless. So, it was a bad idea to include this program in Seiso Festival.

"Hmm...It seems that I have to call him..." Kyoya sighed.

"Who?" The Ouran's members asked.

"Our honorary member." Kyoya smirked as the Ouran's members shuddered. Here it came, a perfect idea of Kyoya Otoori with no possibility of failing.

_Kriet  
_  
The Ouran turned to the door when they heard it being opened. There revealed a red-haired girl. She was wearing Regular uniform and from her tie, they could tell she was in 2nd Grade. She looked right and left like searching for someone. Tamaki walked over as he took her hand. But then before he could say a thing, Len pulled her away. Len didn't say anything as he dragged Kahoko far from Tamaki, not noticing the blush on Kahoko's face. Tamaki was so speechless that he couldn't react. Len sent a death glare at him, mentally telling him not to touch her, and so Tamaki froze in place. Then, they saw Len and Kaho go out, followed by the other Tokutos, not to mention Ryo also glared at him. Tamaki froze in place for minutes, as Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi sweatdropped. Honey was trying to "guide" his spirit back to his body. When, he'd gotten his spirit back, he stared at the door with a thinking pose. Ouran members looked intently, wondering what their 'king' up to.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki called suddenly.

"Yes, sire!"

"Do you see that?"

"Yes, sire." Haruhi sweatdropped, they were going to be up to something.

"Verify the girl's identity now. I'm sure it's a love problem! Since our motto is helping our member, we can't leave this problem as it is!" Tamaki said dramatically as Haruhi laughed hesitantly.

"Roger!" The twin replied as they began to do their mission. Here comes another crazy idea from the Ouran Host Club.

-- In a place, not so far away from the Hosts' room -

All of them stopped in front of a nearby practice room as they heard Kahoko giggling. Len and Ryo frowned as the others looked at her. Kahoko faced them when she sensed them looking at her. "Sorry, it's just...I never think you guys would join a Host..." Kahoko kept giggling.

"We didn't join it by our own will. They forced us." Len glared at Aoi.

"There, you're still angry about that?" Aoi pouted.

"Of course." Len and Ryo replied in unison.

"So, what's up?" Ryo asked as Aoi kept sulking.

"Oh...I'm meaning to give it to Keiichi-kun..." Kahoko said as she gave him a paper.

"Here. The Saint – Saëns White Bird's score. Thanks to lend us, Keiichi-kun..." Kahoko thanked as Keiichi took it.

"You can give it through Fuyu'umi." Ryo frowned.

"Oh, well...I'm going to a practice room near here, so..." Kahoko explained with a grin.

"Oh, sorry to hold you up."

"That's okay. I'll go to practice now, Ja ne." Kahoko waved, still smiling.

"Good Luck!" Kazuki cheered as he waved back.

Len put on an expression of mild annoyance. He should be in the practice room too around this time, if it wasn't because of a certain guy...He glared at Aoi. Maybe, Len had to add someone in his 'to-kill list'.

--- 17:00 ---

Today's festivities were over. The Tokutos were very very exhausted. Ryo wondered why the Ouran Hosts were still feeling fresh as daisies after they had been babbling to the girls for hours. Didn't they feel tired? Well...it didn't matter; they still had two weeks to go through this. Wondered if they had enough energy. Len sighed as he walked to the gate. He was thinking of not going to school for a while. But, then if he did so, he wouldn't meet with a certain red-haired girl. Len sighed deeply. How could he get rid of this special program? His mind kept wondering.

Kahoko couldn't resist sweatdropping at Len's behavior. He'd kept sighing for times today and she knew his mind wasn't in this place. She touched his shoulder, trying to 'wake' him up. Len turned abruptly, a bit shocked.

"Hey. What's up? You're spacing out." Kahoko asked smiling. Well...at least she could hide her blush. She was still a little shy about speaking to him, but...it seemed he had a problem. Hino Kahoko wouldn't leave a troubled person on his own.

"Nothing." Len replied simply.

"Oh, I see."

Len took a glance at her, "Yours." Kahoko looked at him confusedly.

"What is your class doing?" He asked suddenly. Is he trying to strike up a conversation? Kahoko asked mentally.

"Oh, ahahaha. We're running a café. You and Ryo-kun should come too. Though, it's kinda embarrassing since I'm wearing the waitress uniform." Kahoko laughed sheepishly. Len's ears plopped when the mention of waitress uniform.

"I'll come on Monday." Len said suddenly as Kahoko only smiled. _She must look cute _(AMF: or rather...sexy) _in that uniform_. Len said mentally. Oh, today...Tokuto Len definitely would have another wet dream.

"It's a bit odd to see that you didn't come by car today..." Kahoko said suddenly, she was trying to make conservation.

"Well...the truth is I don't like driving cars. I'll only use it if in rush or I can't go by walking." Len replied calmly.

Kahoko made an 'ohhh' expression. Just when Len was about to speak, his cell rang.

Len took his cell phone, "Tokuto Len desu." Kahoko stopped, waited patiently for him. It was making her rather confused. His face remained calm but his words were harsh. Kahoko wondered who called him that made him use such harsh words. After about 3 minutes, he hanged up the phone as he sighed. Then, they walked together again (AMF: No. They haven't been a couple yet). Len kept staring at Kahoko like thinking something.

"W-What is it Len-kun?" Kahoko asked nervously, noticing his intent observation.

Len looked at her, eyes met eyes, then he sighed, "Kaho, please be my girlfriend." He confessed suddenly.

_E-Ehhhh??? _Kahoko reeled mentally.

**Meanwhile...  
**  
"Have they gone?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, sire!"

"Good! Now, let's begin the matchmaking operation!" Tamaki declared as the other cheered.

**Chapter 12 ends.  
**  
**Author's note:** Banzai! Another LenxKaho fluff!! Hwahahahaha, there I don't make LenxKaho fan sad with minor LenxKaho fluff. There will be more their fluff not to mention OOC fluff and brotherly fluff. Whoa, next chapter will be so many fluffs!! Yippie! I'm kinda like the fluffs (smiles). For all ebil-senpai fans, don't ya worry; he would appear next corda and made a big massacre. Hwahahaha. Okay, then see ya next chappie. Please review. Wait! I have to say sorry cause the characters are OOC, gomen ne!

**Please review chapter 11 and 12 separately.**


	16. 13th Corda: Ryo cs Len vs Grandma!

**Snowcharm: **Here's an answer for your opinion Xp. Of course Len wouldn't confess with something lame like that...or...would he O.O?

**All my Reviewers: **Thank you to still read my story until now. I'll keep updating and hope the chapters please you all. : )

**Disclaimer:** Please see previous chapters...

**A/N:** 13! 13! 13!!!! I love number 13!!! Hehe...this time I bring a rude chappie though. Ryo and Len will be very very OOC and cruel. Yes, cruel. Not to mention Dark Shimizu will appear (it's not only ebil-senpai but also Shimizu??? O.O LOL I'm pretty crazy, eh?). Just wanna tell you before I start this chappie, I hate ebil-senpai's grandma. Very very hate her. So to come true my dream to intimidate her, I'll do it in this chappie (Hwahahahaha!!). Not to mention I have to make all the characters OOC Xp. Okay, let's start my big plan!! smiling evilly

**13th Corda: Len cs. Ryo vs. Grandma!  
****  
Recap:  
**  
_Len took a glance at her, "Yours." Kahoko looked at him, confused._

"What is your class doing?" He asked suddenly. Is he trying to strike up a conversation? Kahoko asked mentally.

"Oh, ahahaha. We're running a café. You and Ryo-kun should come too. Though, it's kinda embarrassing since I'm wearing the waitress uniform." Kahoko laughed sheepishly. Len's ears plopped when the mention of waitress uniform.

"I'll come on Monday." Len said suddenly as Kahoko only smiled. She must look cute (AMF: or rather...sexy) in that uniform. Len said mentally. Oh, today...Tokuto Len definitely would have another wet dream.

"It's a bit odd to see that you didn't come by car today..." Kahoko said suddenly, she was trying to make conservation.

"Well...the truth is I don't like driving cars. I'll only use it if in rush or I can't go by walking." Len replied calmly.

Kahoko made an 'ohhh' expression. Just when Len was about to speak, his cell rang.

Len took his cell phone, "Tokuto Len desu." Kahoko stopped, waited patiently for him. It was making her rather confused. His face remained calm but his words were harsh. Kahoko wondered who called him that made him use such harsh words. After about 3 minutes, he hanged up the phone as he sighed. Then, they walked together again (AMF: No. They haven't been a couple yet). Len kept staring at Kahoko like thinking something.

"W-What is it Len-kun?" Kahoko asked nervously, noticing his intent observation.

Len looked at her, eyes met eyes, then he sighed, "Kaho, please be my girlfriend." He confessed suddenly.

E-Ehhhh??? Kahoko reeled mentally.  
  
**Story starts.  
**

-- THE NEXT DAY – MONDAY, 14:35 --

Kahoko stared at the mirror and sighed. She fixed her ribbon as she blushed. She embarrassed by herself. Yesterday she'd misunderstood Len's confession.

**FLASHBACK  
**  
_"Kaho, please be my girlfriend." Len popped the question suddenly._

Kahoko froze. She was speechless. Len who saw her shocked reaction thought she didn't like him and felt intimidated by his confession. Am I that bad in her eyes? Then he sighed, he tried to explain the situation. "Don't get it wrong. What I mean is..."

Len explained that his grandma had just phoned him and told him that he and his brothers had to come to their family residence bringing their girlfriends. Or...their grandma would arrange marriages for them. But the twins already knew she wouldn't like the girls they brought. But, Len thought it was okay as long as they brought them, Ryo and Len could handle the other problem. Kahoko tried to hide her blush after hearing his explanation.

But, then she was willing to help him. After that, Len and she walked together to her home and Len told her that he would pick her up tomorrow at 2.30 pm. Though both were still wondering how the other Tokutos were.  
  
**End of Flashback.  
**  
Just like Len said, he arrived at 14:30 sharp. Her mother and sister kept giggling until they went away. Kahoko already knew what they were thinking, so she shrugged it off. It took about 10 minutes then suddenly the car stopped in front of a huge building. Len and she walked in. It was a big beauty salon. Len told the staff there to make her up. Kahoko was dragged off by the staff as Len sat on a couch sighing as he opened a book. Then an employee approached. Len stared at her; she was interrupting his reading time.

"Excuse me, sir."

"What?"

"We want to ask your opinion...which dress do you think is the best for your girlfriend?" Len looked at the dresses. A blue one and rose-hued one. Len frowned, how could he know about this thing???

"The rose-coloured one." He answered simply then he went back to reading his book. The employee bowed then headed to the room where Kahoko was.

**  
XxFFxX  
**  
Len looked at her watch and noticed it was already 4 pm. What were they were doing? He cursed under his breath. If he knew this would be long, he would leave her there and then. Len put his book back into his coat as he headed to the room where Kahoko was. Just when he was about to step in, the door opened and his eyes widened.

He never knew a dress could make a girl so different. Well...he didn't think Kahoko was ugly or what, but now...he saw a goddess standing in front of him. He kept staring at her speechlessly. Kahoko blushed immediately when she noticed Len's reaction. _Do I look that strange?_ Kahoko asked mentally. "U-Uhm, Len-kun..." Kahoko called him as she waved her hand in front of him. Len jerked but his eyes didn't leave Kahoko.

Len frowned as an instinctive reaction, wanting to know what she wanted. "How is it? Do I look strange?" Kahoko asked.

Len didn't know how to answer her. He had never praised someone before, but she did look beautiful. "No." He answered simply.

"Thank goodness." Kahoko sighed in relief. "If you've done, let's go now. We have wasted too much time." Len stated as Kahoko nodded. Then they got into the car and drove away.

Kahoko stepped nervously into the residence. She was shocked to see such a big at residence. She concluded that the Tokutos had to be a rich family then. In the main gate they met with Ryotaro. He had also brought a girl with him. The girl was Hoshigawa Hime. She was in the same class as Keiichi and had helped out the football team twice or thrice so Ryo knew her well. Just like Kahoko, she was also helping Ryotaro with his girl problem. Kahoko wondered who Kazuki, Aoi and Azuma would bring.

Ryo had said that Kazuki'd asked Mori-san's help, but he didn't know whether she had agreed or not. Four of them stepped in to the front door and was greeted by many maids.

"Welcome, young master Ryo, young master Len. Miyuki-sama has been waiting for you." One of the servants said bowing. Len just nodded then all of them retreated. Their attention was cut when they heard a footstep. Len and Ryo bowed immediately after saw whose it was. Kahoko and Hime also followed. "Long time no see, Obaa-sama." Ryo and Len greeted.

"I'm glad to see you're healthy." She nodded then she looked at Kahoko.

"Ah-uh. My name is Hino Kahoko. Nice to meet you." Kahoko said nervously.

"Kaho was the participant of the concours and a violinist like me. She's also in 2nd grade." Len explained.

Their grandma nodded then turned to Hime. "My name is Hoshigawa Hime [1. Pleasure to meet you." Hime introduced graciously bowing.

"Hime is my Kouhai and Keiichi's classmate." Ryo explained simply.

"I see. Come in. Your brothers have been waiting for you." She said as she turned her heel.

"Thank you, Obaa-sama." Len bowed.

Then he noticed her grandmother had dropped her handkerchief. He bent down and took it then called her, "Obaa-sama." 

His grandmother turned. "Here. You dropped this." Len said politely then she took it.

"I'll have some business to attend first. You go to the meeting room first." She said as she turned and entered the other chamber.

"Understood." Len bowed again. Then all of them headed to the meeting room. Kahoko was surprised to see Mori sat beside Kazuki, so she had decided to help him? Kahoko took a seat alongside the Tokuto twins and Hime.

"I see we have many accompanists with us today." Ryo said smiling.

"Accompanists?" Kazuki asked confused.

"Hehe...surely musicians need accompanists." Aoi grinned.

"I'm glad you and Len came, Ryo. I thought you wouldn't come." Azuma said smiling.

"If I didn't come then suddenly out of nowhere I would be standing in front of the altar with a strange girl." Ryo chuckled as the other put an it-explain-it-then look.

"Anyway, I think we're all the same. The girls we bring are from Seiso too." Kazuki grinned.

"Oh, right. Let me introduce you. She is Shiraishi Michiyo [2." The girl beside Azuma bowed as she was smiling and blushing. Then Azuma continued, "Len should have known her; she's in the same class as Len." Len frowned confusedly. It seemed he never cared about his classmate.

"I'm Kudou Mayura [3. I'm in the same club as Aoi, archery. Nice to meetcha." The girl beside Aoi, Mayura smiled.

"Archery? You joined archery? Since when?" Ryo asked confusedly.

"Well...I'm just trying." Aoi grinned.

"And you?" Mayura and Mori asked in unison. Both set their eyes on Hime.

"My name's Hoshigawa Hime. Nice to meet you." Hime said smiling. All of them could see an aura of kindness shining brightly from her. They wondered if Ryo had an angel with him.

They were about to start talking again when suddenly Len interrupted them, "Be quiet. I'm listening." Then Ryo signaled for them to be quiet. Kahoko wondered what Len was listening to.

Five minutes later, Len sighed as he made a face of annoyance. Then, their grandma came. All of them bowed, greeting her. Then she sat as they sat as well. Later a servant came and brought her tea. She sipped then she placed the glass neatly. Her eyes set on the girls. "I see...so these are your girlfriends."

"That's right, Obaa-sama." Azuma answered politely.

"Unfortunately, I don't approve of them." She said with decisive bluntness.

"May I speak, Obaa-sama?" Len bowed.

"Granted."

"Un-fortunate-ly...we never thought we need your consent about whoever girl with us." Len replied with equal hostility, his face as expressionless as ever.

Their grandma quirked an eyebrow and her expression showed unconcealed skepticism. "Hmph. I'm sure you will change your mind after see your fiancées." Then she told a servant something. Later, five girls came. They wore beautiful kimonos and Kahoko stunned for their beauty.

"Obaa-sama, they are...?" Azuma asked politely.

"These girls are the perfect girls I chose from your candidates. I'm sure they look better than yours." She said sarcastically as the girls looked down at Kahoko and the others.

Just hearing this, those Tokuto gritted their teeth. Ryo was about to argue but then Len held him back. "I'm sorry Obaa-sama. But, I'm sure they're not our fiancées. I believe we never remember to agree on something referring to that. And..."

Len looked at those girls as they blushed. "...You don't mean 'those' who are sitting there are our fiancées right? Because I don't see anything but rotten fishes." Len said smirking.

"Hmph. Don't say you've changed your profession to fisherwoman, Obaa-sama." Ryo added smirking as well.

Their grandmother glared at the twins. She had never liked the twins. Each time whenever they came to the family residence, they would counter whatever she said and talk back and it didn't please her one bit. However being a strict grandmother she was, she tried to not lose to the twin. She had a high self-esteem as a head of a noble family! There was no way she could lose to little brats!!

"I believe your eyes became worse, Len. You should meet an ophthalmologist."

"I'm truly grateful for your concern, Obaa-sama." Len replied as he bowed.

"Oh anyway, Obaa-sama. Do you want to hear the weather forecast, today?" Their grandma looked at Ryo.

"Today will be cloudy and a lot of thunder but there's no rain." Ryo smirked.

Then out of nowhere a dragon and a tiger appeared. Kahoko was so speechless with the guys beside her's attitudes. Their grandma's face resumed its uniform calm once again. "It's already 7 pm. Let us have dinner.' She as she stood up.

"Thank you, Obaa-sama." They bowed as she went out followed by the girls.

"Whoa, you and Ryo never change!" Aoi commented grinning.

"I don't get what you mean. Len, how is it?" Ryo asked.

"Bad. Finish this quick." Len replied.

Ryo sighed as he rubbed his head, "Wakatta. Kazukinii-san...this time don't say anything unnecessary okay?" Ryo warned.

"Moo...what do you mean with unnecessary?" Kazuki pouted as Azuma smiled (I don't know his smile whenever Kazuki do something lame).

"What do you guys mean?" Kahoko asked frowning.

"Just sit back and observe, Kaho-chan. You'll get to see the Tokuto twin show." Aoi grinned as Len and Ryo sweatdropped. Then all of them headed for the dining room.

-- DINNER --

The night was so quiet. No one made a sound when they had dinner. But, maybe everyone could feel it, their grandma and the twin's attitudes towards each other. One word to describe that...cold. Kahoko looked at Shouko, she was shivering. Though, Kahoko cared but she knew what made her like that. The look their grandmother gave them wasn't a good one. It seemed that she didn't like them.

But Kahoko tried to ignore it and continued eating. After they finished their dinner, their grandmother said suddenly, "Just look at them, I know these girls you bring are nothing good."

All of them stared at her. Miyabi and the others knew the reason why she suddenly said that. She challenged the twins. "I'm wondering what will happen to your life when you marry her, Len. I'm sure there's nothing they can do and you'll suffer if you choose them." Their grandma added. Miyabi bit her lip when she saw how those girls their grandma brought looked at Kahoko and the others.

Len looked at his grandma, "Thank you for your concern, Obaa-sama. But you don't have to worry. It is I who will marry her, not you." He replied, his face remained calm.

"I'm surprised. You're not only changing your profession to fisherwoman but also fortune teller." Ryo added smirking.

Their grandma quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, so you're defending those stupid girls over the perfect ideal wives I choose?" She replied, trying not to show that they had gotten to her.

Ryo and Len were about to retort but then their attention shifted when they heard the sound of chopsticks clattering onto the table. All of them turned to look at the source of the noise - at their youngest brother who was glaring at their grandmother. They were, as one, confused.

"I've heard the entire conversation..." Keiichi said suddenly. All of their heads except Azuma's jerked up in attention. They had never heard Keiichi's voice so dark and cold like this.

"I disagree with you Obaa-sama. If what you mean by the perfect ideal wife is a woman who can give us money, because her family's wealth is not earned by her own effort. Then she would only go to parties, shopping, not even cook for us when her husband goes working. Then, when he comes home she will greet us with a 'welcome home'. If it's the meaning of a wife then...a cat can be a wife for us, too. Why do you have to search so hard for them, there are too many stray cats." Their grandmother's whole body was shaking in anger.

"Therefore, I'd assume you have to look up the dictionary again, Obaa-sama. And the one who needs an ophthalmologist is you. Everyone knows, our girlfriends are better than those things which are lower than stray cats." Keiichi said sarcastically, glaring.

His siblings were lost words as Kahoko made a face of 'wahh' shocking. Usually, he would keep his mouth shut and let his brothers do whatever they wanted. But, this time...their grandma had mocked his Shouko! Not just mocked her, she had also frightened Shouko. There was no way she could do that to his Shouko!

Their grandma's hands were shaking, but she tried to hide it and put on an expression of utmost calm. "You're still children. You won't understand adult problems."

"A..." Again before Len could continue, Keiichi cut him off. "And I believe you're too old to understand a teenager's problems, Obaa-sama." Keiichi fired back. Len was surprised; he had shared his little brother's sentiments exactly.

Their grandma glared at Keiichi and the twins. Again, out of nowhere Yamato-no-Orochi and a tiger appeared.

Miyabi and Aoi covered their mouths tried to hide their laughs. It was always funny whenever the twin and their grandma had an argument. Let alone, the twin always won, in other words...they never lost.

Their grandma took her tea as she sipped it. "Hmph. Just remember I won't give my consent and I'll still arrange your marriages with the girls I chose." The Tokuto and their 'girlfriends' eyes widened. But then, Ryo and Len remained as neutral as they always had been.

"Do whatever you want, Obaa-sama..." Len replied.

"Good." She smirked, thought she had won.

"But..." She turned to face Len.

"I believe, it means the girl you chose should prepare themselves to be left in altar." Len added, still remain in his stoic face as the girls gasped.

"You have told them, right?" Ryo asked smiling. Their grandma looked down and her hands began to shake again. "Get. Out."

"You're weird Obaa-sama. You're the one who invite us and now you chase us away." Len smirked.

Their grandma glared at Len, "Get out! Y-you and Ryo are cursed children! Never ever set foot in this residence again!! Hh...Hh..." Their grandma shouted then panted.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Len said as he bowed with a hint of a taunt hidden in that traditional gesture of respect.

"Let's go Kaho..." Len said. Kaho looked at their grandmother, then at Len...then she bowed and headed out with Len.

"Oh and please don't make Azuma-nii-san suffer any longer. He's not your slave." Ryo grinned. Okay, that wasn't what he wanted to say. It was a message from their parents.

After relaying the message, Len, Kaho, Ryo and an anxious Hime went out.

Aoi looked at the exit door, "Well then..." Aoi sat up suddenly. "Since they can go home now, I'll go too. The food was delicious. Thank you, Obaa-sama." Aoi said as he dragged the soon-to-be-pissed Mayura out.

"Me too..." Keiichi said then headed out with an anxious Shouko.

Kazuki looked at Keiichi then at their grandma anxiously, "Ah-uh...Gomen nasai!!" He bowed deeply then went out as well. Mori only smiled then followed Kazuki.

"Azuma."

"Yes, Obaa-sama?"

"You should teach your brothers."

"Hai." Azuma nodded smiling.

When their grandma returned to sit, she saw Shiraishi. She was so pale. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern. Afterall, Azuma's girlfriend was the one who almost passed her test. Azuma looked at Shiraishi with a worried face.

"I-I'm sorry, Azuma...Miyuki-san..." Shiraishi apologized faintly.

"Obaa-sama...it seems she doesn't feel well, if you permit me, I want to take her home." Azuma asked.

Their grandma looked at Shiraishi then nodded, "Very well."

"Thank you, Obaa-sama." Azuma bowed.

"I-I'm sorry Miyuki-san..."

"No, it's okay." Their grandma nodded. Then, Azuma bowed to her and headed out.

-- OUTSIDE --

Len and Ryo drove their cars far away from the residence and stopped in a park. They knew maybe their sibling would come to that place too if they went out.

"Ahh...I never feel so relaxed like this before." Ryo grinned as he straightened his body as soon as he got out from his car.

"B-But, don't you think you were kinda rude?" Kahoko asked.

"Were we?" Len raised an eyebrow.

"Ne, but it was a good one." Aoi grinned.

"Aoi, you came out too?"

"Yup. I don't want to be in there any longer." Aoi sighed. "Besides...if I stay there, maybe Mayura will kill Obaa-sama sooner or later." All of them looked at now angry Mayura.

"B-But, your grandma is so...ARGH! Even I can't verbalise it!!" She growled as the others sweatdropped.

"Too bad, we can't help Azuma-nii..." Aoi sighed in regret.

"Don't worry. Azuma has gone too." Kazuki replied.

"Eh, really?"

"Uhm! Shiraishi-chan doesn't feel well so he's taking her home."

"Yokatta..." Ryo sighed in relief.

"Anyway Len. What did you get?" Aoi asked suddenly as Ryo looked at him.

"I think we'd better gather up. The girls...can you go to our house today?" He looked at them.

"Yeah, we're fine..." Kahoko, Mayura and Mori answered in unison as Hime and Shouko nodded.

"Good. Then we just have to wait for Azumanii-san."  
**  
Chapter 13 ends.  
**  
**Author's Note:** Hwaaa! That was a rude chapter!! Don't ya think so?? Oh, and don't worry I won't make MorixKazuki. Btw, I have a few warns for you. First, please do not do what Keiichi, Ryo and Len did to their grandma (Though maybe I'll do it if my grandma like that Xp), second, don't be angry because the characters are OOC, I know Len was so talkative in this chapter. Third, Ouran will appear next chapter, so...the operation maybe will start next chapter. Forth, remember I loveeeee reviews!!! XDXDXDXD

**Note:** Remember those OCs are still candidates. If you don't like them, you can send me the identity of the girl you want (see 5th Corda). My e-mail: . I will be waiting for your reply : )

[1 Made by my sister  
[2 My Beta-Reader's idea  
[3 Still My sister's idea


	17. 14th Corda:An Honorary Member

**Disclaimer:** Please see previous chapters...

**A/N:** I have re-read chapter 13...and I want to apologize to you. I realized although I like the chapter, but people mustn't like it. So, I'm sorry because I was out of control (bowed deeply). But, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I'm trying to update this story as soon as possible though I have re-take some of my exams Xp. Okay, I have apologized and thanked you, now let's start the chapter!!

Anyway, it almost reaches 15!! Must I continue the extra chapter or wait until 20?? Though, I don't think this story will be until 20...

**14th Corda: An Honorary Member!**  
  
**Recap:  
**  
_Len and Ryo drove their cars far away from the residence and stopped in a park. They knew maybe their sibling would come to that place too if they went out._

"Ahh...I never feel so relaxed like this before." Ryo grinned as he straightened his body as soon as he got out from his car.

"B-But, don't you think you were kinda rude?" Kahoko asked.

"Were we?" Len raised an eyebrow.

"Ne, but it was a good one." Aoi grinned.

"Aoi, you came out too?"

"Yup. I don't want to be in there any longer." Aoi sighed. "Besides...if I stay there, maybe Mayura will kill Obaa-sama sooner or later." All of them looked at now angry Mayura.

"B-But, your grandma is so...ARGH! Even I can't verbalise it!!" She growled as the others sweatdropped.

"Too bad, we can't help Azuma-nii..." Aoi sighed in regret.

"Don't worry. Azuma has gone too." Kazuki replied.

"Eh, really?"

"Uhm! Shiraishi-chan doesn't feel well so he's taking her home."

"Yokatta..." Ryo sighed in relief.

"Anyway Len. What did you get?" Aoi asked suddenly as Ryo looked at him.

"I think we'd better gather up. The girls...can you go to our house today?" He looked at them.

"Yeah, we're fine..." Kahoko, Mayura and Mori answered in unison as Hime and Shouko nodded.

"Good. Then we just have to wait for Azumanii-san."

**Story starts.  
**  
It was said that years ago, there was a boy who went overseas to many countries he liked. He also loved music very much. One day...he found a tiny creature - a fairy. He was so surprised but then...he helped it. Then he told it that he dreamt of building a music school in his home country, Japan. The fairy liked him and promised to bless the school he would build. It was really an odd meeting, but when the boy came back to his country, he succeeded in establishing his own music school.

And now... when you walked through the Music Department, in the 3rd floor where a big music room there, when you opened the door you would find...

Numbers Samurais of Oda's side. Wait! There were also twin Masamune Date?

Note: SeiOu High School Host Club's theme cosplay today...Samurai Warriors (the Game)

"Welcome to SeiOu Host Club!!" The Nobunaga Oda greeted smiling.

The red-haired girl put a blank face as she stepped backward.

"Kaho / Kahoko / Kaho-chan / Hino-chan???" The Tokutos asked in unison.

"Suou, what's the meaning of this?!" Aoi asked.

"Kaho / Kahoko...why are you here?" The twins asked her.

Kahoko had an I-can't-understand-what-happened look and she tried to explain why she was there..."Err...I got an e-mail yesterday. It said that I have to come to the music room in 3rd floor in the Music Ed. building."

"That's right!! Today...we invited Kahoko-hime...to be our special guest, isn't that right, everyone?" Tamaki explained in his pose as the Ouran nodded in agreement.

"What?!" Aoi yelled in shock.

"Alright, princess...it's not right to just stand there..." Kaoru said sighing as he picked Kahoko up bridal style.

"E-Eh???"

Before Kaoru could bring Kahoko to her seat, a hand blocked his way. "She can walk by herself." Len stated glaring.

"Hey, hey. That's rude to our princess, Len-kun...how can we let our princess dirty her feet???" Tamaki argued. Len replied with his famed glare.

"T-That's okay, uhm..."

"Kaoru..."

"Kaoru-kun...I can walk by myself..." Before Kahoko could finish, Tamaki cut in.

"You don't have to be shy, Kahoko-hime. It's our job as your guardians to take care of such things." Tamaki said as Kahoko sweatdropped.

"Chotto matte yo, Suou! Why are you suddenly so..." Aoi shouted, he wasn't pleased with this situation at all.

That was right. Why did the Ouran hosts suddenly start acting so weird (as if they were ever normal)? Let's see what happened two days ago.

-- TWO DAYS AGO --

"Have they gone?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, sire!"

"Good! Now, let's begin the matchmaking operation!" Tamaki declared as the other cheered.

----

Tamaki stood in front of everyone as they held papers. "Okay, let's start with the Hitachiin Brothers!"

"Hai! Hino Kahoko. Age 16, a Regular Department student."

"She's in class 2-2. The Tokutos know her because she was also a participant of the concours which was held not so long ago."

"Though she didn't get the 1st place, but she managed to get 5th."

"Yeah...the conclusion is she's just a merely ORDINARY girl." The Hitachiin Brothers finished in unison.

"Hmm...That's really common information...how about yours, Mori-senpai??"

Mori took a step forward as he flipped the papers, "Tokuto Kazuki. 17 and the 2nd son of the Tokuto Brothers. Cheerful and kind. Lately, he'd discovered he didn't have any feelings of _that_ sort for Hino Kahoko."

"So he doesn't have a deal in this operation then..." the Hitachiins said in unison.

"Okay, next is my turn, Lightt???" Honey cheered. "Tokuto Keiichi. Age 15 and the youngest of the Tokuto Brothers. He has nothing to do with this operation since he already has a girlfriend." Honey reported cheerfully.

Kyoya fixed his glasses calmly and stepped forward, "Tokuto twins...Ryotaro and Len. Born on June 06th, Gemini, Ryo's bloodtype's is O and Len's is A. Ryo's height is 5'9 while Len's is 5'8 (If I wasn't mistaken it Xp). A pianist and a violinist respectively. Both used to be close but then at the age of 13, their relationship seems to have detoriated of late. The reason is secret. It's obvious and has been known by the students in Seiso Gakuen that both of them like Hino Kahoko. But it seems Ryotaro is planning to give up on her." Kyoya finished his report smirking.

All the Ouran members sweatdropped. "K-Kyoya...how did you get it so detailed??" Tamaki asked with a I-have-a-bad-feeling expression. Kyoya looked at him then smirked, "I got it from a trustworthy source."

_WHO???_ All of them asked mentally.

Tamaki cleared his throat, "So...who does Hino Kahoko like?" Tamaki asked as out of nowhere the Tokuto's photos appeared.

"Him." All of them pointed at Len.

"And his type?"

"According to our observation with guys like him...his type is...the possessive one..." Hitachiin Brothers replied.

"Alright!! Let's begin the operation to get Hino Kahoko and Tokuto Len together!!!" Tamaki cheered cheerfully.

"Ou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_I still can't understand why they suddenly wanted to do this..._ Haruhi sweatdropped. Innocent Haruhi didn't know that the reasons are...first, the author wants that, second, they're bored, third, it's funny to disturb those Tokutos (In Hitachiin Brothers' opinion)...

-- BACK TO THE STORY --

So that...**Ouran Host Club act #1! Make Tokuto Len jealous!**

"Alright, Suou. I don't know what are you planning, but please let Kaho-chan go now...It doesn't right if we hold her up while she has work to do, right?" Aoi asked. Tamaki stunned.

"T-That's right. So sorry for your stupid guardian!! I'm so ashamed of myself..." Tamaki regretted crying.

"Ah, uh..." Kahoko sweatdropped, she didn't know what to say. "That's okay. Why don't you go back to your class now?" Haruhi asked, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, okay...uhm..."

"Ah, I'm Haruhi."

"Haruhi-chan, thank you." Kahoko smiled then she went out. She felt so relief and didn't want to go back to the room ever again.

_Well, at least she's gone..._ The Tokutos sighed. Then, all of them began to the Host Operation again. It didn't take a minute to get so many guests. Just when they had gotten ready, girls began to come non-stop.

Again, all the girls washed-out the twin's energy. Though they were so bored and got irritated but they tried to act as normal as they could. But, then the Tokutos' minds were disturbed by a group of girls who were Tamaki's fans.

"Shh...Such disgusting. A week ago they kept wandering around Tamaki-sama and now..."

"I don't understand what's so special about those Seiso's students..."

"Right, right...Tamaki-sama is absolutely cooler than them..."  
_  
Not to mention sillier..._ Haruhi added mentally.

"There, there ladies...It's improper to such words coming from your lovely lips..." Tamaki said in a tone of mock-reproach.

"B-But, Tamaki-sama..." The girl tried to argue, blushes adorning their faces.

Meanwhile – Outside Seiso Gakuen High School...

Many people from Music Ed and Regular Ed walked around their school. Some of them were busy preparing whatever their class was going to do and the others visited the others' stands. Some of the students were gossiping about the special program their school had with Ouran High School.

"Hey, hey...have you heard about the special program?"

"Oh, right...the one we join with Ouran, right?"

"Do you know the program is?"

"What?"

"Host Club! Huh, Ouran sure has a lot of useless people. What do they think they can get from Hosting?"

"Dunno. Maybe they're just some narcissistic (they got the point)." A student replied laughing.

"Or rather...stupid..."

"Heh. I'm sure there's only money in their heads." The other added.

"And they think if they add the Tokuto Brothers they can get more guests???"

"I cross my hands for no!"

"Right, right."

"But I'll change my mind if they add Tokuto Azuma-sama too!!!"

"That's so damn right!!!"

"I'll definitely come then!!!!!"

And so, the girls began to squealing. Just when they were gossiping, someone passed them. His hair caught their attention as he kept walking ahead.

"H-Hey, that's..."

"Ma-Masaka..."

"KYAAAA!!" The girls began to scream as the boys covered their ears.

-- BACK TO SEIOU HOST CLUB --

"Haruhi-kun...that's Ranmaru Mori's outfit fits you well..." A girl praised.

"Thank you...you look beautiful in that dress, too." Haruhi replied smiling. _Why did I use this outfit anyway?_

"Hmm..."

"What is it Kyoya-chan?" Honey asked.

"Nothing." Kyoya answered instantly. Meanwhile...the Anti-Seiso girls kept mocking the Tokuto, but the Tokuto ignored it.

"Seiso is a bunch of useless people..." (And Ouran is a bunch of silly people)

"Right. The aura of their twins can't be compared to Hitachiin!"

"More importantly, none of them is good!"

"Right! They are..." Suddenly, all of the people in the room had their thoughts interrupted by a sound from the door. When the door opened...there stood a young man with his purple long hair. He was smiling as he greeted them. The anti-Seiso girls fainted right there and then. Ouran members (except Kyoya) made a face of who-is-it look. While the Tokuto brothers' eyes widened. "Azuma-nii!" The Tokuto cried as the Ouran looked at them, _Azuma-nii?_

"Hi." Then Azuma turned to Kyoya. "Sorry I'm late, Kyoya-kun. I've something to do with before..." Azuma apologized smiling.

"It's okay. With your arrival here...I'm sure you'll be a big help for us..."

"I'm glad that I can help you all." Azuma replied still smiling his famous smile.

"Ah-uhm, Kyoya...he is..." Tamaki asked nervously, he did need an explanation.

"Ah, sorry for the lateness. I'm Tokuto Azuma, the eldest son of the Tokutos." Azuma introduced.

"Azuma-san will help us for the next few days. He's also our honorary member." Kyoya added smiling.

"I hope that we can work well together." Azuma said smiling. All of the guests were blushing, redder than when they were with the Ouran hosts. They didn't know but...the guy who was in front of them...was like...he could take all their breaths right there and then. When they were busy to admiring Azuma, the door was almost being broken down and a bunch of girls came running in yelling 'Azuma-sama'.

"Azuma-sama!!!!!!!!!" The girls ran to Azuma.

"Azuma-sama! I missed you so much!!!!!!"

"Azuma-sama!!!! I..." And so, the girls began to an 'Azuma-sama!! I...' while Azuma tried to comfort them one by one. Kazuki tried to help Azuma out as the twins sighed deeply.

"Okay, then...since Azuma-nii-san has already been in here, I guess I may go now..." Len said as he walked away.

"Me too..." Ryo said as he followed Len. They were so relieved that finally they could get out of that room.

"Cho-Chotto matte yo, Len, Ryo!!" Aoi yelled out, but the twin pretended they never heard it.

**Chapter 14 ends.  
**  
**Author's Note:** Okay, that was short Xp. But I tried to make it until ebil-senpai appear, seriously I want him to take part for this program as well...doesn't he fit??? And so, see ya next chappie. Oh, and please review.


	18. 15th Corda:The Operation Begin!

**for those who review about my grammar: **Well...I tried my best to ask my BETA-Reader to correct it... (Shouldn't I do it buy myself O.O??)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the idea Xp

**A/N:** Yay, it reached 15!!! Hwaa...I've written this story that long??? Thank God, until now my head is still full with many ideas; otherwise, maybe I'll abandon this story like the others (just God who knows when it will happen). I always abandon my story when I don't like the manga or anime anymore. Just like I said, I'm a dynamic person...and yeah that one of my bad characteristic Xp, well...I do realize it...It was a luck people still reading my story...don't think it's good enough...Oh, well...stop with this stupid babbling, let's start this chappie now!

Nah, due to the 15th Chapter...I tried to change the recap mode...but I don't think it's good (maybe I have to back to the old). Well...I'm just trying anyway Xp

**15th Corda: The Operation Begin!  
**  
**Recap:  
**  
_Seiso Academy (okay, not Gakuen...fine with it?) had merged with the Ouran High School, and created a special program. It was known as the 'Host Club'. Len, Ryo, Kazuki and Keiichi had been 'persuaded' to join the special program by force. Meanwhile...their grandmother had already arranged for 6 girls to be the Tokutos' fiancées (plus Aoi). She had instructed them to bring their girlfriends to their family residence. However she didn't give them her blessing which resulted in a confrontation between her and the twins. The confrontation ended with a word from Len, which led them to not being allowed to step into the family residence again. However...though they had so many problems...they still had to participate in the special program...and to their surprise, Azuma had also joined it._

What their grandmother had planned to do? Would she let them do as they wished? What will happen to the special program?  
  
**Story starts.  
**  
Len walked through the Regular Department's corridor. He was looking for class 2-2. He turned his head, looked behind him. No one. He was sure someone was following him. _Was 'it' what 'she' was talking about? Hmph.  
_  
Len kept walking, ignoring the people who were looking at him. He passed the class 2-2 and kept walking. Until he saw a chamber, he remembered there was another corner if he turned. And it was empty, nice to make a move. He walked into the chamber, waiting for the person who was tailing him to follow suit. Just like he thought, when he turned the person also followed him. He was wearing a blue shirt with a jacket. _So funny...he thought he could disguise himself with that outfit?_ Len pulled out his hand immediately when the person passed the corner he had hid behind. His hand grasped his face and he fainted immediately. Len put his handkerchief back into his suit. _I was right to bring chloroform today..._ Len sighed as he stared at the man. He was holding papers and pen. Len searched through his clothes and found a camera and a cellphone. He bent down, took the papers, pen, camera and cellphone. He took out the film and put it in his clothes as he flipped through the papers. He frowned. Page 1 contained his data. Page 2 contained Hino's data. Page 3 and so on contained all his activities since this morning. He activated the cell phone. Luckily the person was stupid enough to not lock his phone. Len searched through all the numbers and messages. Three messages were from his grandma...and 34 messages were from his friends. From the 34 messages, Len presumed there were 9 people who were following them. 6 for him, Ryo and Azuma and 3 for Kazuki, Aoi and Keiichi. Wait if it was 2 for him...then...where was the other? Len stood there with thinking pose, he took a glance, right, left, front, back. They wouldn't be on ceiling, right? Then, he remembered there was a guy who Ryo knocked off this morning. Aha, so it was being downed first. Len tore up all the papers and cleared the cellphone memory, made sure it was deactivated, in other words...unusable. He smirked as he threw away the camera and phone and walked away, leaving the person sound asleep there. He had more important business than taking care of that person.

**In School's Newspaper Club (whatever its name)  
**  
Amou looked over the window as she sighed. There was no interesting news to publish on...well...she had done a report about the special program but no student was interested in it...maybe she should search again.

She stood immediately as she straightened her body. "Okay, never give up!" She cheered as she took her beloved camera. Before she could walk to the door, one of the members banged it.

"Hey, watch out! I won't re-buy the door!" Amou scolded.

"Hehe...it's another thing. I have big news today!"

"What is it?" Amou asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Tokuto Azuma has come and joined the program!"

"And so?"

"What! Senpai! It will make the other students interested to come to the program!"

"No need for that. I didn't see any female students outside, so they must be gathering around him now..." Amou said sighing.

"Eh, moo..." Her member pouted. "Oh, yeah! How about this? I saw Hino Kahoko and Tokuto Len were walking together this morning, so they should be hanging out together..."

"No, they have a reason to do that..." Amou replied simply. How couldn't she know? She was the one who suggested Tokuto Ryotaro to bring Hoshigawa Hime anyway.

**FLASHBACK (I know there was too much of flashbacks )  
**  
_Ryotaro sighed as he put back his cell phone. He was stressed. It wasn't easy to search for a girl who wanted to help him in that case. He'd wanted to ask Kahoko, but then he resigned that idea when he saw Len and Kahoko walking together. But, then...he had no one to ask to...Okay, first let's check with the girls I knew...Hino Kahoko...nah, she's with Len. Mori...I think she would help nii-san...Amou...there's no way I'll ask her... Suddenly an image of a girl flashed in his mind. Just when, he was thinking who he should bring, he saw Amou with a certain girl he knew. She was his Kouhai. Amou kept asking her with questions as she tried to answer them. Ryotaro walked to them, tried to help his Kouhai._

"Stop Amou. You should learn."

"Tokuto Ryotaro! You again!" Amou growled as she took her notebook back.

"It's okay Ryotaro-senpai. It's her job anyway..." His Kouhai, Hoshigawa Hime said smiling.

"That's right!" Amou replied.

"Hoshigawa...you're too kind. This person...if you let her, she will intrude on your privacy too..."

"Hey, do you think I'm an old perverted man or what?" Amou said in an irritated voice.

"But, senpai...I believe in Amou-senpai..." Hime replied smiling. Ryotaro and Amou were surprised by her answer.

"Oh Hime-chan...I love you so much..." Amou said as she squeezed Hime to death.

"Amou...she can't breathe..." Ryotaro sighed. Hoshigawa is too kind...too much...

"Anyway, senpai. I saw you sighing, what's happened?" Amou looked at Ryotaro immediately when she heard Hime's question.

Ryo only replied with a sigh. Amou gasped, "Don't tell me it was that 'witch' again." She said as Ryo nodded.

"Gezz...what did she do this time?" Amou growled.

"The 'witch'? Who are you talking about, Amou-senpai?"

"His grandma! She's so strict and evil, just like a witch. I first met her when I was in the same elementary school with Ryotaro...Gezz...I almost kicked her ass right there and then. If he didn't hold me back." Amou growled.

"B-But...we shouldn't call our grandma 'witch' right?"

"Right. Demon then..." Amou said as she looked away.

"Amou-senpai!"

"So, what does she want?" Amou asked, ignoring Hime.

Ryo looked at Amou as he rubbed his head. Maybe he could ask her help. "Well...you won't tell anybody right?"

"Right, right, promise." Amou sighed.

"But, do you know any girl who is good enough to bring to Obaa-sama?" Ryotaro asked.

"Huh?" Hime was confused.

"Marriage problem, eh?" Amou said rubbing her head. She fully understood the meaning of Ryo's statement.

"Then, you can take me with you!" So that I can kick her ass this time. Amou added mentally.

"There's no way I bring you! You're the first to be outta my list!" Ryo stated sarcastically.

"Moo...nandato?! Alright then...you can bring her..." Amou said smiling as she pointed at Hime.

"What?!" Ryotaro yelled as Hime's eyes widened.

Ryo rubbed his temple, "Listen Amou...Hoshigawa is out of this problem..."

"Okay, then...just include her..." Amou replied simply.

"It's not a simple thing for you to say like that!"

"But I'm sure Hime-chan will gladly help you. Right, Hime-chan?" Amou asked as Ryo looked at Hime.

"If there's something I can do for you senpai...I'll gladly do it. Ryotaro-senpai was a great help to me when I was in the soccer club."

"Hime...you were the one who helped the team..." Ryo sweatdropped.

"Ne, Ryotaro...stop that and take her with you, okay?" Amou said.

Ryo looked at Amou. "So, what must I do senpai?" Okay, Tokuto Ryotaro never liked to involve someone in his own problem, but this time...he really needed a girl... Ryo sighed as he rubbed his head... Oh, God! Why you are never on my side??? (Don't worry Ryo-kun! I'll always in your side XD)  
  
**FLASHBACK ENDS.  
**  
Amou made a thinking pose as her members followed her from behind. She had to search for good news...but she couldn't sell her friend's problem as news..._If the concours legend happened I don't have to be like this... _Amou sighed. She never lost news for each day...and now it was really killing her. Then something hit her. That's right! I can use that! She grabbed her member's neck as she kept yelling that she'd had an idea. Just when she was about to tell him to prepare, she saw Tokuto Ryotaro. She'd a thought to greet him and asked about yesterday's events...but then...she saw a guy who kept following him. He looked like an ordinary man, but his behavior suggested otherwise. He always took pictures of whatever Ryo did with someone and anything he wrote. _Could it be??? He likes Ryo?? Gezz...I never saw a homo before..._ Amou sweatdropped...but before she could jump to a silly conclusion...she had another thought. So then...instead of greeting Ryotaro, she greeted the man.

"Hello...Do you have a problem with the guy over there?" Amou asked smiling.

The guy started, and instead of answering he ran away. Amou looked at him until he disappeared. Amou walked over to Ryo and slapped his back, made him jump.

"Amou! That hurts!" Ryo growled.

"Ne, did something happen yesterday?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I saw a guy was following you...but I don't think he's alone..." Amou said.

"Hmm...Then it does make sense." Amou looked quizzically at Ryo.

"Len's just phoned; he told me that Obaa-sama's people have made an act. Two for me, Len and Azuma-nii. And one for Kei and Kazuki-nii. Len'd done with his, and I've knocked out one of mine. Dunno about the other..." Ryo shrugged his shoulder.

"How about the girls?" Amou asked as Ryo quirked his eyebrow.

"I don't think Obaa-sama has a problem with them."

"Good then. I saw the guy has detail information about Hime-chan." Amou sighed.

"Len saw Kaho's too. But he'd ripped up the entire guy's report."

"Good for him." Amou nodded. "And now?"

"I'm looking for Hoshigawa. Len told us to keep close with our 'girlfriend', just in case. Did you happen to see her?" Ryo asked rubbing his head.

"Nope." Amou shook her head.

"Okay then, bye." Ryo said as he waved and walked away.

**XxMeanwhile Len and KahoxX  
**  
It was lucky for Len or maybe not...when he arrived at Kaho's class, her friends said she could take a break, so they decided just walked together checking the other stands. To their surprise they met Ryotaro's 'girlfriend'. Len frowned, _what was her name?_ Okay, he didn't pay attention when she was introducing herself.

"Konichiwa, Len-san, Kaho-san." Hime greeted smiling.

Just as usual...didn't know why, but Kaho saw a bright shine from her. "Hi, Hime-chan. What is the box you're holding?"

"Oh, I've just baked cookies yesterday (Okay, how could she do that so fast?). Oh, that's right. How about if you tried it? I'd love to hear your opinion." Hime asked smiling.

"Well...if you say so...I don't have a problem with that, but..." Both of the girls looked at Len. Len raised an eyebrow then sighed. "Fine with me."

"Is the back garden okay?"

"Sure." Kaho agreed, smiling.

Then they walked to the back garden of Music Dep. They met with Ryotaro halfway...and the girls invited him too. Though Len and Ryo didn't like it, but both of them had no option, so Ryo agreed to go together.

They sat under a near tree as Hime put the box down and opened it. "Whoa! These look delicious!" Kahoko said as Hime blushed.

"Thank you, senpai. Please have some." All of them ate the cookies happily (Dunno how many she made...), when they were about to go, they heard similar voices. They walked to a near wall and plopped their heads together. They could saw Keiichi and Shoko were having their lunch together. They ended up getting interested in watching their youngest brother's date.

"U-Uhm...Ke-Kei-kun...how is the lunch?" Shoko asked nervously.

"It's delicious..." Keiichi replied smiling. "Yokatta...I was worried since it's a first time I've made a lunch for someone..." Shoko sighed in relief.

"Well...I'm glad then...since I'm the first one to try it..." Keiichi said smiling. 

Shoko blushed, "B-But...don't you think it's funny...for me to make the dessert too...?" She asked as she looked down. She didn't meet his gaze.

"Nope. I'm glad you made it...How could you know I like jelly with strawberry cream on top of it?"

"W-Well...I was just thinking...like that..." She answered nervously. "Well...you should try one too..." Keiichi said as he came closer...and then pressed his lips against hers.

His brothers who were watching the entire scenes eyes widened as their girls gasped. Ryo covered Hime's innocent eyes quickly as Len slapped his forehead. Did their brother ever think of the consequences if a teacher were to see this...???

Unlike Ryo, Len didn't mind Kahoko watching it...but then the twins' eyes widened as their brother went further than they expected. Keiichi still kissed Shoko, but his hand began to unbutton her shirt then his mouth went to her neck...Len covered Kahoko's eyes quickly.

"Ke-Kei-kun…" Shoko moaned as she tried to stop Keiichi to go any further.

"S-Stop it…we are in school…" Keiichi ignored her and kept nipping her neck.

Shoko's face reddened as she moaned. She tried to stop it but Keiichi was too strong for her…

"Kei-kun…K-Kei!" She yelled out as Keiichi stopped. He looked at her smiling, "Finally, you dropped the honorific…" Shoko blushed even more. In a place not far away from them, his brothers had dragged the girls out of range so that they couldn't see it any longer. Keiichi owed them...for not get killed by Kahoko. Not to mention...Keiichi's tail had a very red face because of the scene... _That old woman really has to pay me... _He thought as he rubbed his head and captured the scene with his camera.

"Ne...Why you two suddenly...?"

"Err...we should leave them some privacy, right?" Ryotaro said as he put on a fake smile. Kahoko didn't say a word, he was right.

"We should tell Nii-san about the Obaa-sama thing..." Len stated suddenly.

"You're right." Ryo sighed.

**XxMeanwhile...the Kazuki and Azuma's tails...xX  
**  
"Huh...why we have to do such thing..." One of Azuma's tails grumbled.

Kazuki's tail hit him, "BAKA! We just have to do this simple thing and we can get money!!"

"Aniki...if you're too noisy...they can recognize us..." The other Azuma's tail commented. Just when Kazuki's tail was about to reply, many men with black suit just like MIB came from behind. They were so afraid that the sudden apparitions made them dropped their papers and cameras. Tachibana and the others (You remember them right?) looked at them. There were many pictures of Azuma and Kazuki.

"Do you have any business with them...?" Tachibana asked in a stoic tone.

The three looked at what he saw and got what he meant, "T-That's right! We come to follow them..." Before Azuma's tail continued, the Kazuki's tail hit him. "BAKA!"

"Follow them?" Tachibana asked again, glaring.

"T-That's right! An old woman ordered us to do that so she can punish them or something like that..." They answered. They were too afraid of Tachibana.

Tachibana sent a death glare at them, "I won't let something happen to Kyoya-sama's friends..." He said then the trio was dragged to an empty place, and...No one really knows what happened to them.

It seemed like Ryo and Len didn't have to care about their nii-san after all...

**Chapter 15 ends.  
**  
**Author's Note:** Okay, that was tiring...Hwaa! I make this without thinking...so I'm sure it's a bad chapter. But, please review. Please, don't review about the grammar and structure anymore...I really appreciate it...but it pains me when you kept reminding me...you have to know that I can do nothing to them!!! (Crying) T.T Though I have known before I started writing fanfictions...!! B-But...God's not fair!!! Why I have to be born in a place which is not America or England!! I love English!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, look! Shoko is still innocent though she had done 'it' Xp!! And they didn't really corrupt my story LOL!

Hic, hic...please review and please...keep reading the next chapters. (Bow deeply).


	19. Extra Corda:Counting Sheep Part 2

Disclaimer: I'll never own La Corda d'Oro

**Extra Corda 1: Counting Sheep!!!  
**  
Kazuki Part – Argh, Nii-san...shut up!  


Kazuki walked to his room happily. He was so happy that today was his chance to count the sheep. He didn't know why, but it seemed so interesting to him. He was impatient and couldn't wait till tonight. And so, when the time came...he was the first one to stop playing when he noticed it was already 9 pm. He told Azuma and following which, Azuma ordered his brothers to brush their teeth, change into pajamas and prepare to sleep. And so, they lay down on their beds, covering themselves with sheets. And just like Azuma thought, it didn't mean they would sleep. Kazuki sat down on his bed.

"Alright! I'll count the sheep for you!!" Kazuki shouted excitedly.

"That's right. It's Kazuki's turn today." Azuma said smiling.

And so Kazuki began to count..."Hitsuji ga ippiki!!Hitsuji ga ni hiki!! Hitsuji ga sanbiki!!" (Sheepishsheep, please double correct this part . I don't know how to make it T.T) His siblings sweatdropped. How could they sleep when he was yelling??

"Ka-Kazuki...you don't have to yell..." Azuma tried to quieten him...but too bad...he didn't listen. And so Kazuki continued his way of making them fall asleep which was in reality, quite effectively preventing them from doing so.

"Hitsuji ga go hiki! Hitsuji ga roppiki!..." He went on and on. And on...

Finally, the twins began to get fed up. "Argh! Stop it nii-san!" Ryo yelled out, stopping Kazuki.

"You're counting too loudly! Stop counting and I'll sleep now." Len said as he pulled the sheet over, covering both Ryo and him.

"Sorry, nii-san...but I really want to sleep now..." Aoi smiled sheepishly. "Oyasuminasai." Then, he fell asleep. Keiichi yawned and fell down to his bed. Azuma went to cover Keiichi with his sheet. Then he noticed the sadness on Kazuki's face (Oww, poor him...). "Don't worry Kazuki. You did a great job." Azuma consoled him with an encouraging smile.

"But they said I'm only make them sleepless..."

"Our mission is to make them sleep, and look..." Kazuki turned to find his siblings all asleep...in record time too..."You succeeded, right?"

"Really? I'm so happy!"

"That's good. But next time...try to lower your voice, okay?"

Kazuki raised an eyebrow at Azuma's words.

**Point 2:** Sometimes, Tokuto Kazuki's too noisy...

**To be Continued...  
**  
**A/N:** Hwaa...I have a feeling Hihara fans will kill me after this...Please spare my life. I have to run but please review...! I saw them coming to here...Ja ne! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. 16th Corda:Congratulation, Kazuki!

**Unbreakable Trio: **You think so? I think so too :(

**Gypsy-Airs: **Congratiulation, you're the 100th reviewer. Hope you will still keep reading this stupid story

**xoLovelyEyesox: **Thanks for your support T.T

**All: **Thanks for keep reading :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda or Ouran

**A/N:** Hoya! It's already reached chapter 16!! Who knows I could make this far...Ehe...this time I won't babble anything again and go straight to the story!

**16th Corda: Congratulation, Kazuki!**

Recap:  
  
"_We should tell Nii-san about the Obaa-sama thing..." Len stated suddenly. _

"You're right." Ryo sighed.

XxMeanwhile...the Kazuki and Azuma's tails...xX

XxMeanwhile...the Kazuki and Azuma's tails...xX

"Huh...why we have to do such thing..." One of Azuma's tails grumbled.

Kazuki's tail hit him, "BAKA! We just have to do this simple thing and we can get money!!"

"Aniki...if you're too noisy...they can recognize us..." The other Azuma's tail commented. Just when Kazuki's tail was about to reply, many men with black suit just like MIB came from behind. They were so afraid that the sudden apparitions made them dropped their papers and cameras. Tachibana and the others (You remember them right?) looked at them. There were many pictures of Azuma and Kazuki.

"Do you have any business with them...?" Tachibana asked in a stoic tone.

The three looked at what he saw and got what he meant, "T-That's right! We come to follow them..." Before Azuma's tail continued, the Kazuki's tail hit him. "BAKA!"

"Follow them?" Tachibana asked again, glaring.

"T-That's right! An old woman ordered us to do that so she can punish them or something like that..." They answered. They were too afraid of Tachibana.

Tachibana sent a death glare at them, "I won't let something happen to Kyoya-sama's friends..." He said then the trio were dragged to an empty place, and...no one really knows what happened to them.

It seemed like Ryo and Len didn't have to care about their nii-san after all...  
  
**Story starts.  
**

Ryo, Len, Kahoko and Hime were rendered utterly speechless when they returned to the Host Room. Now standing in front them was their eldest brother who was wearing Mitsuhide Akechi's outfit. Not just that, Aoi had donned Nagamasa Azai's and Kazuki was wearing Hideyoshi Toyotomi's. Dunno why, but they looked so silly in the twins' eyes. But, since they had been stupid enough to come back to the room whilst the costumes were being unpacked, the Ouran members dragged them to a place, stripped them imagination and dressed them up as Musashi Miyamoto and Sasaki Kojiro. Of course it didn't please the twins, Len had already used up his day's supply of 'face of mild annoyance' and so had Ryo.

Not long after that, Tachibana came and reported to Kyoya that they saw three suspicious men outside. Len and Ryo sweatdropped when he described their appearances. Okay, that ensured that Azuma didn't have to worry.

"By the way, Ryo-kun, where's Kei-kun? I've prepared a costume for him too." Tamaki said smiling.

"He has important business." Ryo answered simply.

"AH!"

"What is it, Kazuki?" Azuma asked as the others looked at him.

"I've just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"We'll have exam in two weeks' time!" Kazuki yelled worriedly.

"That's right, so?" The twin asked in unison.

"Moo...I haven't studied yet!!" Kazuki pouted.

"Well...Kazuki-nii-san does make us worried, but Keiichi..." Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Eh? I don't think Kei-kun will get a bad score."

"No, it's not what I mean. He..."

"Everytime there's an exam; he always falls asleep so he has to re-take the exam." Azuma explained smiling as the twin sweatdropped. Kahoko was speechless.

"I wonder if he can pass next exam without re-taking it." Ryo sighed.

Just when Ryo said that, Keiichi came in smiling. Upon seeing his smile, his brothers shuddered as one. They had never seen Keiichi grinning so happily like that.

"What is it, Kei?" Keiichi looked at their eldest brother and gave him a 'what-do-you-mean-look'.

"You seem so happy."

"Ah, I'm just so happy knowing that the exam is coming up. I can't wait for it." Keiichi replied smiling. His brothers shivered again. Since when did Keiichi react towards the upcoming exam and with such an assureance of his ability to pass the exams. What had happened?

"Nii-san, I'll go home first, okay?" Keiichi asked smiling as he retrieved his bag.

Azuma looked at the others, they were too speechless to respond, "Okay." He replied smiling then Keiichi headed out.

2 hours passed...Girls came non-stop, but the twins and Ouran members didn't do anything.

"Huh...this is so boring..." Hitachiin said, sighing as Honey made a 'whoa' face.

"Azuma-chan is so skilled." Honey said smiling.

_Finally, I am free from that 'hell'._ Haruhi heaved a mental sigh of relief.

"Yeah...but we're still better than the one over there..." Hitachiin said as all of them looked at Tamaki who sat in a corner.

"Ah...is it because his popularity drop?" They made a knowing look. That was right, with the arrival of Azuma, their guests had increased, but all of the girls chose to be with him rather than Tamaki. And so Tamaki's guests dropped from 90 to 10 because of Azuma.

"O-Of course not!" Tamaki argued.

"Tamaki...it's no use denying it..." Kyoya said smirking.

"That's right...you could deny it before but this time (see chapter 2 of Ouran)..." Hitachiin brothers added grinning.

"U-Ugh..." Tamaki was unable to formulate a comeback.

"Ah, this is just an ordinary thing..." Ryo said as he rubbed his head.

"Right, right. Not just this...Azuma also made Seiso girls war with each other once, right?" Kazuki added.

"Girls warring?" Hitachiin and Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Whoa, I wanna hear 'bout it...!" Honey yelled smiling.

"Uhm...where to start..." Ryo rubbed his head.

Just when the Tokuto were about to start the story, a bunch of people rushed in and grabbed Kazuki's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Kazuki!!!!" They yelled, crying.

"Huh?" All of the Corda and Ouran students had their best puzzled expressions plastered on.

**Chapter 16 ends.  
**  
**A/N: **Honestly, I don't like this chapter myself. Huh... I dunno how to describe it...but this chapter is the worst and the shortest I think. Well...but please review, okay?

I'm sorry I made two bad chapters (15 and 16), in that case...I'll give you something, a hint of Chapter 17!!!

**Next on 17th Corda:...  
**  
Michiyo: U-Uhm...Kaji-san...

Aoi: Aoi. Just call me 'Aoi'. Since we're going to be engaged, I'll call you Michiyo, too. Okay?

**Kahoko: What? Kaji-kun and Shiraishi-san are going to be engaged??? **

Ryotaro: It's a joke, right?

Shiraishi: U-Uhm...A-Aoi...  
**  
**Azuma:...**  
**  
--- 

Azuma: Do you like Shiraishi-san, Aoi?

Aoi: Michiyo? Yeah...I like her...why you ask that Azuma-nii?

---

**Len: ... **

Kazuki: (shivers) I don't why, but I feel an unfriendly aura emanating from Azuma...

Azuma: (smiles)What do you mean, Kazuki?

Aoi: (smiles) Don't worry, I'll invite you all!

Azuma: (glares)

Aoi: Oy, oy...I'm just kidding...(sighs) I don't know that Azuma-nii was that hot-tempered.

Michiyo: P-Please don't misunderstand it...the truth is...uph...

AMF: (covers Michiyo's mouth) Please read the next chapter...so, see ya (drags Michiyo out of stage) 


	21. 17th Corda:Seiso Production!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the idea...

**A/N:** Hey, it reaches 17, yay, sweet 17! hehe... I think it maybe will reach 20...because this chapter will make it longer...for those who love dark Yunoki, I'm sorry if I failed to describe him, b'cz I just can't understand him. Okay, let's start this chappie (I always start this with this words, huh...)

**17th Corda: Seiso Production – Graduation Film!  
****  
Recap:**

_"Ah, this is just an ordinary thing..." Ryo said as he rubbed his head._

"Right, right. Not just this...Azuma also made Seiso girls war with each other once, right?" Kazuki added.

"Girls warring?" Hitachiin and Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Whoa, I wanna hear 'bout it...!" Honey yelled smiling.

"Uhm...where to start..." Ryo rubbed his head.

Just when the Tokuto were about to start the story, a bunch of people rushed in and grabbed Kazuki's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Kazuki!!!!" They yelled, crying.

"Huh?" All of the Corda and Ouran students had their best puzzled expressions plastered on.

**Story starts.  
**  
"Thanks for making me the winner..."

"Yeah, we'll throw a party with that money! How about that guys?!"

"Ou!"

"W-Wait! I don't understand!" Kazuki yelled out, finally broke through the chaos his friends made.

"Eh, you don't know?"

"That's right. They haven't announced it yet."

"Oh, that explains it then..."

"What do you mean?" Kazuki raised an eyebrow as all his friends gave him their full attention.

"A..." Before they could explain, all the speakers switched on and an announcement being announced.

"Good Morning, guys! Sorry to disturb your activities. But, drama club has good news to announce. Graduation Film which will be held on the Gradution Day of the generation of 75' has been decided. The title is 'INNOCENT LOVE'. Why the title is 'INNOCENT LOVE'? It's because the main characters are so innocent!" All students laughed upon heard that.

"...Okay. Let's see...playing the main character is...Tokuto Kazuki from 3-B..." Kazuki blurted his drink out and coughed.

"W-what...?"

"...and as the female main character is Fujieda Akira from 3-A..."

"..."

"What? The anti-boy girl?"

"Gezz...even it's Kazuki, I doubt it'll ever succeess."

"I wonder how they'll do the film..."

"...As Kazuki's brothers...Tokuto Ryotaro from 2-5, Tokuto Len from 2-A and Tokuto Keiichi from 1-A..." This time Len and Ryo spat out their drinks.

"WHAT?!"

"...as his brothers' fiancees...Hoshigawa Hime from 1-A, Hino Kahoko from 2-2 and Fuyuumi Shoko from 1-B." Len, Kahoko and Ryo all sported a you-must-be-kidding-look.

"Hey, I don't see any difference with the real..." The other student commented sweatdropping.

"But why must it be Hoshigawa-hime?"

"I hear you!"

The commenting students startled.

"It's because the author wants it..." (AMF: That's right! XD)

"I'll continue...as his cousin...Kaji Aoi from 2-2 and Kaji's fiancee...Shiraishi Michiyo from 2-A." Aoi, Shiraishi and Azuma's eyes widened upon heard that.

"Huh...?"

"..." Azuma gave no response but deep down he wasn't pleased with the idea at all. The school began to clamour upon receiving news of the cast. Aoi was shocked. It was his first time participating in his school's 'real' program. He sure would do his best.

"U-Uhm...Kaji-san..." Shiraishi said nervously.

Aoi looked at her. "Aoi. You should call me 'Aoi' from now on. We are going to be engaged, right?" Aoi said with a playful smile.

"U-Uhm...alright...A-Aoi-kun..." Aoi twitched...but then he ignored the suffix and only smiled.

"..." Azuma stared at Aoi silently.

"That's right!" Suddenly a girl banged in, startling them.

"Drama Club's chief!"

"Hehe..." She grinned.

"I agree with Kaji-kun. From now on...you, you, you, you, you and you!" She pointed at Len, Kahoko, Kazuki, Ryo, Aoi and Michiyo. "Must act like a couple in school and wherever you go."

"What? Couple? What do you mean?!" Ryo yelled as Len frowned forbiddingly.

"Are you dumb or what? I mean you have to hang out together every Sunday or maybe even everyday...talking, walking and behaving intimately...hugging...kissing...yeah like that..." The Drama Club's chief explained shrugging.

"W-What????" Kahoko, Ryo, Michiyo and Len 's face flushed tomato red upon hearing that.

"Oy, oy...we don't have to hugging and kissing, right?" Aoi said lightly.

"I'm just try to give an example..." She sighed.

"I'll write the scenario now. Until it finishes, you have to act like what I told you. Oh, and remember no –kun, -san or any suffix!" She said and left the room like the wind, leaving the first-time actors and actresses dumbfounded.

"Kazu, gambatte ne...It will be hard to play your role with Fujieda-san..." Kazuki's friend encouraged.

"Right."

"Eh, why?"

"You don't know? She's pretty famous as the anti-boy-girl. She never likes to be touched by men, wonder how she will marry?" Kazuki's friends explained sighing.

"She's pretty though."

"I'm wondering..why is it a graduation film? Shouldn't it be a drama?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"How naive you are Haruhi-san!" All of the Seiso students cried.

"Listen! If we do a drama...we only can see it once...ONCE!"

"That means, we only have one chance to see the Tokuto brothers' cool, awesome, beautiful, marvelous acts and expressions once. Meanwhile...it's a must for us to make it eternal!!!"

"No, that's not the reason!" Boys began to argue.

"Huh?" The Tokutos frowned.

"If we make it into a film, we can feel the way the actor is feeling!! And it's cooler!" They said, carried away by their innate dramatic spirits.

Haruhi sweatdropped. She begin to wonder if there was still a sane school in Japan.

"I understand! It's indeed a great no, marvelous and perfect idea! I'm proud to hear those things! If I may, I want to see the film too!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"No worries! We have the last graduation film! The main actor is Tokuto Azuma!!"

"I want it!" Tamaki raised his hands excitedly. This was a new thing for him.

"10,000..." The students showed their hands.

"Huh?"

"Tokuto Azuma's film is the best seller of Seiso Production. There's no way we'll sell it cheap."

"Sell? You sell it?" Kazuki was shocked.

"Yap. Azuma-senpai's film has been sold 100,000 copies (AMF:Okay, it's too much or less ? Up to you Sheepishsheep. Add as many as you like) and 100,000 yen for each cd."

"100,000?"

"You've gotta be kidding me? Even if you add nii-san's fans from Elementary err...no Kindergarten to University...it won't reach 100,000?!" Ryo argued.

"That's why the Internet exists right?"

"How many fans do you think your nii-san has outside Seiso?"

Azuma's brothers fell silent. Come to think about it...their niisan always went to parties for business purposes, not to mention there would be many girls present, and...he also went to certain countries for the same purpose. Not to mention, everyday there would be the girls who fell in love with him just because he walked pass them. And so, Azuma's brothers had nothing to say.

"Me! Me! I'll buy it!!" Ouran girls began to fight to get the film. Today Seiso Production's profit would exceed 2, 000,000 yen. And Kyoya began to think to use this idea.

"Oh, well...I won't buy it. But I'll gladly help to make the film." Tamaki said smiling.

"That's great! We'll be glad of your help." Seiso students replied grinning.

Haruhi and Kahoko sweatdropped as Len and Ryo sipped their tea sighing. Azuma only smiled but Kaji had felt a dark aura coming off him.

---

"Urgh...hope it's still in there." Aoi sped up his pace to the Host Room. He was going to go home and had just remembered that he had left his bag in the room. Len had threatened to leave him there and then, but had finally given in and promised to wait for him. But he had only given Aoi 15 minutes and the timespan wasn't long of course.

_I should be careful next time._ Aoi thought mentally sighing as he opened the door. There he found a purple-haired man. He stood by the window looking outside.

"Azuma-nii." Aoi called. Azuma turned upon hearing his name being called.

"Aoi. What's up? I thought you'd gone home." Azuma said smiling.

"Err, yeah...well, I forgot my bag in here." Aoi replied smiling sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

"Is this the bag you meant?" Azuma asked as he held up a bag.

"Ah, yes. Arigatou." Aoi thanked as he took the bag.

"Kokoro de...what are you doing in here, Azuma-nii?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, well...are you going home now?"

"Iie. I'll be here a little longer."

"Sokka...Then, I'll go home first. Ja." Aoi said excitedly as he ran to the door.

"Aoi." Azuma called suddenly, stopping Aoi.

"Yes?"

"How things are going with Hino-san?" Aoi was startled when Azuma brought up the question.

"Ah, well...we're friends but...no more than that." Aoi replied as he rubbed his head.

"Hino-san is hard to get. Do your best." Azuma encouraged him with a smile.

"Sure." Aoi replied, grinning. "But first I have to make the film go smoothly. I'll never fail their trust in me." Aoi added. Azuma's expression changed upon hearing that.

"..."

"Something bothering you, nii-san?"

"Nothing." Azuma replied smiling. "By the way, Aoi..."

"Yes?"

"Do you like Shiraishi-san?"

Aoi surprised hearing that question, "Michiyo?" Azuma twitched a little, hearing how casually Aoi addressed her, but of course Aoi didn't notice the hidden unpleasantness on his face.

Aoi began to think... "I think yes, I like her. I mean...she's a kind girl afterall. There's no way someone won't like her."

"Well...it means I'm lucky to get her even it's only a film then." Aoi added jokingly.

"..."

"Ugh, I shouldn't be here any longer. Len and Ryo's waiting me in car. Bye, nii-san."

Azuma only waved back smiling as he waited until Aoi was no longer within sight. Then, his expression changed to match his true feelings with regard to his cousin.

_Annoying._

**Chapter 17 end.**

**A/N:** (Bow deeply) Again, sorry Yunoki fans...It's sure hard to make him and Aoi. Well...I can't make Aoi because I have seen him but never read his act on manga or game, so I have no idea how he is. No wonder he's OOC. But...please...I beg you...please review...


	22. 18th Corda: Precious Violin

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda or anything.**

**A/N: **Oh great! Finally I can get an idea even it sucks. I don't know what's the main point in this chapter, so it should suck, I knew it - . -; . Btw, I want to correct something...in chapter 12: it said the hae two weeks to go through the festival, honestly I was wrong. It should be a week (5 days), so I wanna say sorry for being stupid. Nah, let's start this suck chapter.

**18th Corda: Precious Violin **

Yunoki's Residence 

"Hey, hey, do you sense that?"

"Yeah...Miyuki-sama has been in bad mood since young master Ren and young master Ryo came."

"She seems to have fallen into the habit of breaking a vase everyday..."

"But, but, the young masters always looked soo handsome everytime we met them, right?"

"Yup. I was blushing like crab when Azuma-sama smiled at me."

"Moo...I want him to smile at me too..."

"What are you talking about???"

"Kyaa, Na-nao-san!"

"Of course Ryo-sama is better than Azuma-sama."

"Moo...nandato???"

---

An old woman sat silently beside the window. She had many things on her mind. Her heir...her corporation...her grandchildren...yes her grandchildren A.K.A brats.

_I can't let Azuma-san stay with them any longer. And I have to do something with those impolite twins._

"..."

"Genroo." A guy in black came upon heard his name called.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I have a new mission for you. This time, I won't hear any failure." The Tokuto's grandmother said with a shadow of a threat in her level voice.

"Understood." The guy nodded.

----

A red-haired girl walked to her class, sighing. A lot of things happened in the last few days and all of them had made her so exhausted. Kahoko walked to her locker, opened it and deposited her things unceremoniously in a heap.

"Ohayou, Kaho." Kahoko turned to find her two best friends.

"Ohayou." Kahoko replied, smiling at the pair.

Then they walked together to their class.

"This festival thing is getting troublesome. I hate it when I have to wear that maid uniform." Kahoko only smiled sheepishly at Nao's comment.

"But, but, Kaho-chan looks cute, doesn't she?" Mio asked grinning.

"Yeah...No wonder Tokuto Ren came the other day." Kahoko blushed upon hearing that.

"W-What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hmm...we wonder..." Kaho's friends grinned teasingly.

"It's not funny, Mio, Nao." Kahoko said, almost pouting.

"Hai, hai. We'll stop now."

They changed their clothes and headed to their class which had turned into a café.

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou!"

Kahoko rubbed her temple. She didn't know what was wrong with her today. She felt like she was missing something and she felt empty.

"What is it, Kaho?" Nao asked worriedly.

"Huh? I-Iie...nande mo nai."

"Yokatta. You don't seem well today."

"Eh, I don't?"

"Yep. Something happened?"

"Uhm...nope. But I feel empty today."

"Hmm..."

The chat came to an abrupt halt when they heard footsteps from behind. They spun around and chorused a greeting with smiles plastered on. Kahoko was startled when she saw who the guests were and unconciously made a face. The blue-haired guest frowned with an irritated air.

"What? Don't make that face. You're the one who invited us, right?" Len said irritated. Ryo and the other were to surprised to see he 'could' actually talk that long.

Kahoko snapped back when she heard Len. "U-Uh, yeah...I-I was just sur-surprised, I think." Kahoko rubbed her head smiling sheepishly.

It wasn't like she didn't like to meet Len and Ryo but she wasn't in the mood to meet them right now. While she was having a hard time with what she had lost today. It just couldn't make her do something smoothly as she wanted.

"Aren't you going to ask for our orders?" Again, Len snapped Kahoko back to reality. She had been daydreaming while holding a notebook and a pen.

"U-Uh, that's right." Today, she WAS not in the mood to meet Tokuto Len. "What do you want?"

Ryo brought his arms to his chin. "Hmm...I don't feel like eating right now. So I guess cola will do."

"U-Uhm, strawberry cake and orange juice." Hime ordered.

"Sa-same here..." Shoko said faintly.

"And you, Len?" Ryo asked as all eyes set on him.

"Water." He answered simply in stoic tone.

There was a silence. Ordering a glass of water in a café, such a waste. He should be doing that in his house!

"..."

"And a glass of juice." Ryo said suddenly, broke the silence.

"Oh, and no water." Ryo added as Len glared at him.

"Oh, alright." Kahoko nodded as she wrote down all the orders.

"Wait, what's up with 'no water'? I'm free to choose what I want."

"That's right. But, if you want water, I'll give you lots at home. I've told you this is my treat so there's no way I would spend my money for an ordinary glass of water which you can have at home." Ryo replied. Kahoko only sweatdropped then left the group to her friends.

Meanwhile, Len and the others were waiting patiently and silently, that was it, until Len's ears perked up when he heard something, like...

"Hey, hey, what do you think about the redhead?"

"Well, she sure is hot."

"Haha, so? Are you going to get her?"

"Of course. I'm sure she'll fall for my face."

"Poor her. I'm sure you'll dump her after you get what you want."

"You know me well. Wait here, I'll go in..." The guy said as he stepped in, but then before he could reach the seat, he already felt a very dark aura surrounding him, as if he was being pushed into the deepest, darkest place place possible. He immediately took a step backward and ran away. His friends looked at each other then followed him. As Len and Ryo sipped their drink calmly.

"How does the cake taste, Shoko-chan?"

"Hm, it tastes delicious." Shoko smiled.

"That's good. I was the one who baked it today." Kahoko smiled in relief.

That time, Ryo and Len was thinking to order some too, but then they resisted. It wasn't like Tokuto Len and Ryotaro ate cake, especially strawberry cake.

"Are you bringing your violin today, Len?" Ryo asked suddenly.

"Nope. I don't have any time to practice in here because of that stupid special program." Len replied calmly as Ryo gave a that-explains-it-then look. Upon heard that question, Kahoko's body jerked. She knew why she felt so empty today. She hadn't seen her violin because this school's festival, that was why she had felt as though there was a gaping void in her.

That strange sense of loss, not being with her violin. Usually, she would bring her violin to school and now...Just when she thought that she really loved her violin, she had forgotten it.  
_  
I really don't have a right to say 'I love my violin'. _Kahoko thought as her eyes began to water. Len, as the one who saw it, jerked up, worried. Seeing Len's face, Ryo immediately looked over at the object of his twin's attention.

"W-What happened, nee-san?"

"Why are you crying, Hino-senpai?"

"Kaho, what is it?" Kahoko snapped back when she heard their worried queries. She wiped her tears and managed an apologectic grin. "Na-Nande mo nai."

"Look, how could I believe that nothing's happened, when you suddenly just burst into ears."

"I-It's just...I remembered something sad, so I..." Kahoko tried to explain it away, but she just couldn't. She already missed her violin, she wanted to hug it, apologise to it, one more time...

"Kaho...are you sick?"

"If so, it's better to take her home now."

"That's right, Hino. You should go home."

Kahoko looked at her friends, "If you'll excuse me...sorry to make you worry, guys..." Kahoko smiled sheepishly as she wiped away her tears.

"I'll escort you." Len said as he took his coat.

"N-No, there's no need for that..."

"That's good, Len-san. Nah, Kaho-chan, go change your clothes now." Mio and Nao grinned teasingly as they pushed Kahoko towards the changing room.

---

"U-Uhm...you don't have to escort me, Len-kun..."

"I said that it's okay. Besides, this way, I don't have to join that special program." Len replied as Kahoko sweatdropped.

"So, why were you crying?" Len said suddenly, going back the main topic. Kahoko looked at her hand.

"Ah, well...I-I remembered that I've forgotten my violin for more than a week...so knowing that I haven't touched it for a long time..." Kahoko felt her eyes began to watery again as she wiped it.

"Sokka." Len replied simply. Actually, he was kinda surprised to hear her reason. But, he felt relieved knowing that she really loved the violin, knowing that she was half-lying. _Wait, half-lying? Why half? Does she hide something besides it?_ Len's mind was racing. Why had he suddenly thought so... _Come to think about that, I haven't found out why her skill could decrease that much after the 3rd selection (According to anime)._

_She's like Cinderella. Whose magic has worn off..._

Ryo's words hit him. Magic...

"-kun..."

"Len-kun..." Len startled. Kahoko's voice took him back to reality.

"What is it, Len-kun? You were spacing out." _And I was surprised to see you're still able to drive while daydreaming. _Kahoko added mentally. Half praying that she was still alive.

"None of your business." He replied coolly as he turned his attention to driving once more.

"There he is. When I thought he was beginning to get kinder, he has to go back to being his old self." Kahoko muttered to herself.

Suddenly, the car stopped. Kahoko unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the car's door.

"U-Uhm, thank you for escorting me home, Len-kun."

"It's not a big deal. By the way, you should practice every night before sleeping. You're still lack at skill." Len replied in his uniformly emotionless tone.

"O-Okay..." Kahoko replied sweatdropping. Then, Len drove off, leaving her in front of her gate. She ran as quickly as she could into her home and her room. She shouldn't be happy to come home earlier, but she really wanted to embrace her violin. To say sorry to 'Corda', and apologized to her one more time.

---

Tokuto Len was lost in thought when his cellphone rang, breaking the silence. He picked it up with a groan.

"Tokuto Len desu." He answered irritatedly.

"Len-sama..."

Len was surprised to hear the caller's voice, "Hiroyaojii-san..."

**Chapter 18 end. **

A/N: Oh, I want to die right now! until now I can't find any good ideas, and always come with the bad one T.T. Maybe I should stop now...btw, please review...I still have many ideas but afraid it all bad, so your review will help me to move on or to stop. 

P.S. Need a looooooootttttt of reviews to continue Xp


	23. 19th Corda:Keep Close!

**kradraven: **Uhh...yeah...she DOES have a brother. I think she said that when she went to help Hihara to search for Hihara's bro's gift.

**Aoi Hana9: **Haha...thought you kept wondering about that, but all the members in NR Forum who read my story have already known the answer. For you, just keep reading then...

**SnowCharms: **Uh...since when I said Ootori Group will help the Tokuto? Fight for yourself man!!! Just kidding Xp

**Yokai no Miko: **Thanks for all the correction. I was being hurry to update so didn't double-checked itXp

**Unbreakable Trio: **Sorry, I just can't do that T.T

**Disclaimer: **I only own the idea...

**19th Corda: Keep Close!**

Kahoko sweatdropped as she served her guest tea before sitting down opposite him. There was a long silence. Since the guest didn't say a word, Kahoko didn't dare to either. Though she was wondering why he bothered to 'come back'.

"Ano...Len-kun..." Finally, Kahoko managed to speak. Len looked at her, but remained silent.

"Uhm...why did you suddenly...I mean you just went off 15 minutes ago, and now..." Len gave no response. Kahoko frowned, thinking of the many possibilities. "Ah, did you forget something?"

"No." Len answered simply his manner as stoic as ever. Kahoko fell silent again, frowning. _So why is he here?_

Len stared at the confused girl in front him. Maybe his act of coming to her house was a bad idea. He didn't know that there wasn't anybody but her in her house. _This is the worse. _Len sighed as he closed his eyes. _Two...no three...so Hiroyaojii-san is right. _Len looked at Kahoko again. It wouldn't be better if they stayed silent like this. Len felt guilty being there with her alone, but it would be dangerous if he left her alone, so he had no choice. Though he was keeping quiet, he was in actuality searching for a topic. He didn't know what would happen if they stayed silent, it was already a huge blessing that his alter-ego had not return to dominance.

"Practice..."

"Huh?" Kahoko looked at Len, frowning.

"How is your practices on your violin going?"

"U-Uhm...as you heard, I haven't played my violin for a week...so naturally my skill has had little improvement..." Kahoko replied, laughing sheepishly.

Len nodded silently. He had picked a wrong topic. Now, she probably thought that there was only music in his mind (that's true - . -: don't avoid it TsundeLen).

"So, why don't you practice now? You wanted to go home earlier because you want to play it right?"

Kahoko became more more confused. She DID want to play it, but NOT in front of the perfect violinist. And what would Len say if he heard her play? Kahoko had thought of the many possible criticisms that Len would deliver upon hearing her playing.

"Doushita? Won't you go to take it now?" Len asked frowning.

"It's impolite to leave a guest alone, Len-kun." Kahoko hastily formulated an excuse.

Len glared at her, "Look, your guest wants to hear your perfomance NOW. Is this acceptable?" Len replied sarcastically. Kahoko stared at him sweatdropping. 

Stubborn. Why do I have to do what you say? Kahoko muttered mentally as she walked upstairs. But then she stopped when she felt someone was following. Kahoko immediately turned and looked at him, hands on her hip. 

"What is it Len-kun?"

"It's dangerous to go alone." Kahoko raised an eyebrow at Len's reply.

"Look. I'll only go to my room in MY house. How could it be dangerous?"

Len stared at her. Searching for a valid and reasonable answer. He just couldn't say that his grandma had sent her people to kidnap the girls for her 'unknown' purpose.

"No reason." Len replied coolly.

Kahoko jerked, "Fine! But, you're not allowed to go in!"

"Nazeka?" Len asked, too innocently.

"W-Why?" Kahoko twitched, her face was all red. Didn't he know that it was embarassing if a guy came into a girl's room, especially the boy the girl loved.

"N-No reason!" Kahoko said blushing then ran to her room, closing the door. Len stared at the closed door frowning. It wasn't like he wanted to go in, but who knew what would happen when she was alone. Len leaned to the wall next the door.

_I just have to break in when I feel something strange. _Len sighed. _But then, why were she blushing? It's not a big deal if I come in._ (Stupid insenstitive Len-kun)

---

Ryo sighed rubbing his head. Their grandma was really troublesome. First Len phoned him to stay close so his grandma wouldn't doubt their 'fake' relationships, and now...Len phoned him to keep close because his grandma was planning to kidnap the girls. _Doesn't she have any work to do? _Ryo cursed under his breath.

If their grandmother didn't have work to do, then she could just stay away from them, he thought. Ryo kept walking, trying to look for Hime. Just when he passed the backyard, he heard a beautiful voice singing. He ran immediately in, searching for the owner of the voice.

Ryo was surprised. The owner of the beautiful voice was none other than the girl he had been looking for. "Hi-me..." Ryo said suddenly, forgetting about the honorific entirely. Hime stopped singing and looked at her senpai.

"Konnichiwa, Ryotaro-senpai." She greeted smiling. Ryotaro was speechless.

"Senpai?" Hime looked at him confused.

Ryo snapped blushing, "Ah-uh...I didn't know t-that you had such a beautiful voice..." the praise slipped out unconciously. _What did I say?!_

Hime giggled at his comment, "Arigatou senpai. But then, you shouldn't be surprised...Afterall, I attend lessons at the Music Dept. because of my voice..." Hime replied smiling.

Ryo fidgeted, he felt a little stupid. "So, why were you running?"

"Ah...I-I was looking for you..."

"Me? Doushita?"

"Uhm...how to explain this..." Ryo rubbed his head, attempting to find the appropriate words, "Something's happening, so it'll be better if we stay close."

"Oh, okay." Hime nodded understandingly.

"So, are you going home now?" Hime only nodded as an answer.

---

Kazuki took out his cellphone. It had been ringing for 3 minutes but then stopped. He was to busy hosting so he didn't realize. _Hmm...3 missed calls and a message... _He decided to look the calls first. He was shocked knowing it was from Len. He quickly opened the message, knowing that Len would only call him if something important happened. And just like he thought. He ran to Azuma and Aoi histerically. Aoi got the same message as him, but Azuma didn't. They wondered why Len didn't send it to Azuma, it would be more efficient. But then, they didn't have anytime to think...they ran as fast as they could, searching for each of their girlfriends.

---

A girl with her white uniform stood beautifully surrounded by many dead bodies. She had just been attacked by many men in balck uniform. But it was a simple fight for her, since she had mastered karate, though it was a secret. She smirked as she called her bodyguards. After commanding them to take the attackers to her dojo, she got in her car and went home safely.

---

A green-haired girl closed her eyes in concentration. She had been practicing and noticed there were unknown visitors. She snapped open her emerald orbs as she fired three arrows in the direction of the unknown guests. She was surprise to find her clubmate in there. "Aoi?! What are you doing in there? And...Azuma-senpai, Kazuki-senpai?" She asked.

"H-Hi...Mayura...You have a nice way of greeting someone..." Aoi greeted, laughing in an embarrassed manner.

"That didn't answer my question." Mayura glared threateningly.

"O-Okay..." Aoi sweatdropped. Then, he explained everything that Len knew about their grandma's plan. And as expected Mayura almost killed him for getting her involved in that stupid situation.

"Didn't you tell me there won't be any problem if I just be your 'fake' girlfriend?? You know I hate being involved in something stupid!!!" Mayura shouted as she choked Aoi to death.

"Y-Yeah...I-I just...miscalculated..." Aoi answered.

"There, there. You seem like a happy intimate couple." Azuma said smiling as they blushed.

"I won't be happy if I'm with him!" Mayura replied as she smacked Aoi.

Aoi rubbed his head and pouted. Then, they decided to search for Mori, since Azuma said that Michiyo had her own bodyguards.

Later, a girl sat on a bench and 3 guys were standing beside her, panting heavily. They'd been searching for the blonde girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. She didn't answer their calls either. Their eyes were roving around, in case maybe someone passed by and they could ask him or her. And just as they expected, a long-black-haired girl passed them, walking silently. Mayura called her as she waved her hands. "Akira!" The black-haired girl turned and saw her friend. Mayura got up and ran to her.

"Mayura...doushita?" She asked in cold tone.

"Ne, did you see Mori?"

"Mori?" Akira raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Yep. Mori Manami from 2-A."

"Music Ed. student?" Akira quirked her eyebrow.

"Uh, well...I know you didn't like it...but..." Mayura said sheepishly as she rubbed her head.

"Yes." Akira answered simply and quietly.

Aoi, Kazuki and Mayura jerked when they heard that. "What?! Where? When?"

Akira frowned, "In the school gate, 30 minutes ago. She was dragged by men in black uniform into a black car." She replied calmly as if it was of no concern to her. Aoi, Kazuki and Mayura froze when they heard her said that.

"Did you see the number on the car plates?" Azuma asked politely.

Akira glared at him, "Yes. 226-2X" She replied silently.

"Sokka...Just as we expected..." Azuma said, his hand in his chin.

"Arigatou!! You're really a big help!!" Kazuki thanked happily as he grabbed Akira's hands tightly. Mayura only made an 'AH!' face. Later, Akira skimmed his hands off and glaring at him. Aoi, Azuma, especially Kazuki were lost for words.

"Ah, uh. Sorry, did I hurt you...?" Kazuki asked sheepishly. But Akira only glared at him, then walked away.

"What's up with her?" Aoi asked as he looked at sighing Mayura.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kazuki-senpai..." Mayura sighed regretfully.

"Eh, why?"

"Does she hate Kazuki?" Azuma asked, "Moo...but I barely know her...how could she hate me?"

Though Kazuki said that, Mayura's reply was to the contrary, "Yes, she does." Azuma and Aoi had matching expressions of confusion as Kazuki put on a depressed one.

"And not just Kazuki-senpai. She hates all boys." Mayura added. This time, the boys put a surprise face. Mayura looked at the boys and sighed again.

"Nah, that's not the problem. We have to be quick. Mori has been kidnapped, right?"

"Yes. Let's gather everyone first." Azuma suggested as they made their way to Tokuto House. But then...Kazuki remained rooted to the ground, unusually silent. Azuma turned around, "What is it, Kazuki?"

"Kazuki-nii...are you coming or not?"

"Ah-uh! Matte!" Kazuki yelled as he tried to catch up with them.

**Chapter 19 end.**

**A/N:** Just want to make sure...there won't be any MorixKazuki!!! Please Review. Need a lot of review to continue!!!

**Promotion:**

Please read my other La Corda fanfics, too. And don't forget to review XD


	24. 20th Corda: Urgh again no title

Peace Heaven: You have to find the answer by yourself :)

fanficgirl28: Arigatou...

**Disclaimer: **Kure Yuki, KOEI co.,ltd, HakusenshaLa Corda d'Oro story and characters Inc., Lala Manga Magazine

**A/N: **Urgh, I want to cry...At least...at least...this stupid and silly idea reached 20! I never imagined I could make this far. I thought I'd have died back then. Thanks for all the reviews, praise or even critics. Sorry, that I couldn't make any difference even you've criticed me, but I promise to make this story better (but I see it turned to worse - . -; ) Anyway, please keep reading, because I don't think this will end sooner. Since I'll make them go to university. Uh...forget the spoiler. Okay, scroll down and read this chappie! Anyway gonna celebrate for the 20th!

**20th Corda: Urgh...again no title.**

A dark and quiet room...no light or even a window. A blonde was tied up and she fainted. To put it lightly, today wasn't a good day for her. She never remembered making an appointment with anyone. Okay, she did...but with her friend. She lost consciousness since the guys drugged her. And it'd been 2 hours now.

"BAKA!"

The girl moved her finger upon hearing the yell. She finally got her senses back. She lifted her eyelids slowly and looked her surrounding. She could barely see anything since it was too dark. She could only shiver due to the cold. She lifted her head and found rope was tying her. _Where am I?_ was the first question she needed to be answered. She looked around her again. This time she began to get used to the dark and could see the door. She felt like she was in jail now. The iron door with the small grille made it perfect. She quirked her eyebrow. Thanks to the small window, she could at least saw an old woman in a kimono standing outside and speaking angrily. And now she knew who was behind all the things that had happened to her.

"I told you to kidnap the raven-haired one and the redhead, why you did kidnap the blonde?!" Mori's eyes widened. _Raven-haired...and redhead? _

"B-But, Miyuki-sama...you only ordered us to kidnap their girls, you didn't specify..." Now she heard someone argue.

"SILENCE!!" Mori shut her eyes out of reflex.

"Who are you to oppose me?!" There was a dead silence.

"Hmph. Take her back safely. I don't have any business with Kazuki's girl." Miyuki said as she turned her heel.

"Yokai!"

"And...I'll give another chance. This time, make sure you kidnap the black, red and green one." Miyuki smirked as she walked away.

"Yes, madam!"

Mori only stared at the door in disbelief. She just couldn't believe all the things she heard. Many feelings were in her mind. Happiness...She WAS happy that she would be released from that dark room. Confusion...She WAS confused why the boys' grandma did this. And worry...She WAS worrying her friends. She didn't have to worry for Shiraishi, since she was the only daughter of a big family, there was no way they would leave her less protection. And for Kahoko...though Len was like that, but there was Ryo with them. But Fuyuumi was another thing. Mori couldn't expect anything from the last son of Tokuto!

---

Ryo and Hime walked silently on the street. No one had said anything. Ryo was lost in his own thoughts, and Hime was too nice to disturb him. Ryo took a glance, back, right and left. He just couldn't understand. He had heard and believed what Len said, but there was no sign of their grandma's people. Could it be Len was joking with him? Nah, Len wasn't that type. Or maybe...this time Obaa-sama had hired better people? Ryo quirked his eyebrow, thinking hard. He calculated all things and decided that it would be better if he didn't leave Hime alone. _Wait, then it means I have to go to her house?  
_  
"Hoshigawa..."

"Yes, senpai?"

"Is there anybody in your house?"

"Well...not at the moment...Father and Nii-san will be out till the evening. They have a business meeting. Doushita?" Hime answered smiling.

"Ah, uh. Nande mo nai." Ryo replied then looked away. _This is bad. I shouldn't go to her house..._ Ryo thought many ways to make the time for them to reach her house longer. He looked around.

"Ah, Hoshigawa...is it okay for you if we make a stop at a place?"

"Sure..."

"Great! I was thinking of buying some cooking ingredients..." Ryo replied as he put on a fake smile.

"I'd love to! It's been so long since I went shopping for ingredients. Let's go senpai!" Hime replied smiling sweetly. Ryo only replied with his 'pure' smile.

---

Kahoko sweatdropped, closing her eyes in annoyance. She had taken her violin and readied to play it. But she couldn't do that if someone was staring or rather glaring at her.

"Len-kun..."

"Nani?"

"I can't play if you kept glaring at me like that..."

"I'm not glaring but looking..."

"It's same."

"How could it be same?"

"You look like you're glaring...that's it." Kahoko replied as Len frowned.

"Huh...you lost my mood..." Kahoko said sighing as she placed her violin on the table, still standing.

Kahoko closed her eyes sighing in relief. Now she had a reason not to play her violin. Still she wondered why Len was there. From his act, she knew he was lying when he said he wanted to hear her play. But she didn't get any idea of other possibilities. She knew Len wasn't a type of jobless person or rather...he was busying himself. Kahoko frowned more and lost in her thought.

"Hey." Kahoko jumped upon Len called.

Losing her balance, she began to fall down. Len's eyes widened as he tried to catch her.

Kahoko lifted her eyelids slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw a pair of amber eyes, stared at her. She blushed immediately when she saw the position they were in. Len was on top of her! ON TOP! And just like Kahoko, Len's face reddened, though he could hide it a little. There were too shocked to make a move...that was it...until Len's cellphone rang and both jumped. Len got off quickly and muttered 'sorry' then answered his phone. Kahoko's face was still red and so she wasn't in a state to respond to Len. Thanks to his lifetime of practice, Len was able to make full use of his poker face.

"Tokuto Len desu."

Kahoko looked at Len confusedly, not intending to disturb him, she stood up and went to take another cup of tea. Well...that was it until she heard Len hanging up. She paused and looked back expectantly at Len. Len stood up and stared at her.

"Let's go." He said suddenly.

Kahoko quirked her eyebrow, "To where?"

"Well...to put it simply, a problem's occurred so you must go to my house now." Len replied shortly.

_Hmm...maybe I'll get the answer why he's in here since before. _"Sure. But let me leave a note first."

"I'll wait in the car." Len said as he headed to his car.

---

Ryotaro stared at Hime. He was so happy that she wasn't a noisy type like Amou. They hadn't been talking since they entered the café. And Hime didn't care to start a topic, only enjoying her tea. She didn't want to disturb her senpai. And Ryo thanked her for that, because he didn't know what to talk about. He didn't know what she liked and disliked, afraid to choose wrong topic he preferred silence. The silence was broken by the sound of Ryo's cellphone ringing. Ryo checked his mail frowning.

"Hoshigawa..."

"Yes?"

"When will your father come home?"

"I don't know. Maybe 11 pm?"

"Great. Let's head for my house for now." Ryo said as he stood up and gathered the items they had bought.

---

We don't know it's coicidence or maybe fate...Ryo and Len met in front of the Tokuto house. If it wasn't because Azuma called them in, maybe Kahoko and Hime had to wait for them to finish having a glaring contest. They were shocked when Azuma told them that Mori was kidnapped. But they were more surprised when an hour later, Mori came. She told them everything she heard from their stupid grandma. And now they were extremely bemused that their grandma's brain was at on par with a baby's. What kind of stupid plan was it? They felt stupid to worry about that now. But then Azuma's words hit them.

"I'm curious about something..."

"What is it, Azuma?" Kazuki asked as he took his cookies.

"I understand why Obaa-sama wants to kidnap Shiraishi-san, but why Hino-san and Fuyuumi-san...?"

"Now that you mention it..."

"Talk about that later...where's Kei?" All of them turned to stare at Kaji.

"He hasn't come? I thought I had sent him e-mail since he didn't answer his phone..." Azuma replied confusedly.

"Don't tell me...he was kidnapped by Obaa-sama's people too..." They looked at Kazuki. Len frowned...his face gave an 'are-you-stupid-or-what?' look.

"Kazuki...Obaa-sama only needs our 'girlfriends' not us..." Azuma tried to explain the problem to Kazuki.

"Oh, yeah that's right...haha..." Kazuki laughed sheepishly as the others sweatdropped. But then again, the twins wondered where their youngest brother was.

**Chapter 20 end.**

**A/N: **I don't know what to say. - . -; But please review...


	25. Extra Corda:Counting Sheep Last Part

**Disclaimer:** I don't own La Corda, only this story's silly idea.

**Extra Corda 1: Counting Sheep!!!**

Twins part – Storytelling

It was 10 a.m. in the morning, Azuma was walking through the garden, enjoying the nice feel of the breeze on his skin as he watched his little brothers and his cousin playing.

Seeing Keiichi getting sleepy, he placed him in his lap as he patted his head in a fatherly manner. Soon, Keiichi already fell asleep in his lap. Smiling, he shifted his attention to his other siblings, carefully he placed some distance between them and him, so the noise wouldn't wake Keiichi up.

They were having a nice time, playing until their mother called them in for lunch. The twins ran to the dining room, as Azuma walked slowly, trying not to drop the slumbering Keiichi from his hands.

They were having a nice lunch till the twins smirked evilly for no reason. And so, Aoi began to shudder.

Looking in concern, Azuma asked, "Doushita, Aoi-kun?" the other's attention turned to him.

"Iie, it's just... I just remembered that today's their turn..." Looking warily at the twins, Aoi answered.

"Moo...what do you mean, Aoi-kun?" Len asked sulking.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you believe in us?" Ryo added.

Aoi shook his head abruptly. He DID not believe in them and he would NEVER! He never had good memories in everything the twins DID with their genuinely-look-innocent smile.

"Ne, ne...Don't worry. It couldn't be that bad..." Azuma comforted, smiling.

---NIGHT---

Actually, the children were feeling sleepy, and wanted to go sleep there and then. But, since they had promised they would listen to the twins' counting, they had to stay awake. (Shouldn't this counting to make they sleep not a game?) And they also promised they wouldn't sleep until the twins reached the 200th sheep.

"Okay, let's start!" Yelling happily, the twins enthusiastically commenced the count.

"Once upon a time..." Len began to speak.

"Wait a minute..." Cutting Len off in midsentence, Aoi complained... "You're not supposed to storytelling, but counting sheep!"

"Yeah, and we are..." The twins answered in unison.

"And what sheep-counting begins with 'Once upon a time'?" Aoi was certainly in a bad mood today. First of all, he was already tired and wanted to sleep. When he chose to listen to his devil cousins, they began some storytelling which he knew would never end.

"Ne, don't be so bad-tempered, Aoi...just listen to us..." Again, the twins replied in unison. Okay, Aoi had never been bad-tempered in anything _not _concerning the twins.

"They're right, Aoi. Why don't we listen to them first? It seems the story is pretty interesting." Azuma added as Kazuki nodded in agreement.

"How could I listen to a sucky story which will end by the day of their beeping death...?" Aoi replied as Azuma closed Keiichi's ears.

"Whoa, Aoi-kun...don't teach Kei-kun any swear words..." The twins said in unison.

Aoi stared at the twins. He never thought, of all the people, they would say that.

"Nah, alright, just continue it. Or it'll be midnight already..."

"Okay...ehem." Clearing his throat, Len continued, "Once upon a time, there lived a very rich breeder. He had 200 sheep..."

Stepping forward, Ryo continued, "...He was so rich and so he became greedy. Though he was so rich, he was so stingy that he didn't hire any workers. But, he also never took good care of his sheep..."

"...He always left his sheep outside the barn even at night, thinking they could search for their food all by themselves..."

"...And so one night, his sheep tried to get out from their barn, wishing to see the outside world..."

"...Each of the sheep began to jump over the fence..."

"...Hitsuji ga ippiki, Hitsuji ga ni hiki, Hitsuji ga sanbiki, Hitsuji ga yon hiki, Hitsuji ga go hiki..."

"...Hitsuji ga roppikki, Hitsuji ga shichi hiki, Hitsuji ga happikki, Hitsuji ga kyuu hiki, Hitsuji ga..." (Again, sheepishsheep, please help me! TT.TT...)

Aoi began to yawn and Keiichi's eyes were half open. Only Kazuki and Azuma still stayed awake, and thinking that the story was so interesting to hear.

"...Okay, because we're too lazy to count until 200, we'll jump to the 190th sheep..." The twins explained in unison, as Aoi smiled.

"That's good. I want to sleep so badly!!"

Azuma only smiled at Aoi's joy.

"Hitsuji ga hyaku kyuu jyuu ippiki…Hitsuji ga hyaku kyuu jyuu ni hiki…Hitsuji ga hyaku kyuu jyuu sanbiki…Hitsuji ga hyaku kyuu jyuu yon hiki…Hitsuji ga hyaku kyuu jyuu go hiki…Hitsuji ga hyaku kyuu jyuu roppiki…Hitsuji ga hyaku kyuu jyuu shichi hiki…Hitsuji ga hyaku kyuu jyuu happiki….Hitsuji ga hyaku kyuu jyuu kyuu hiki… (sheepishsheep please translate to Japanese)…"

"Yes, and finally the 200th sheep!" Aoi cheered in joy.

"Moo…Aoi…it should be us who end the story…"

"…not you…"

"Okay fine, continue…" Aoi sighed in disappointment.

Looking at each other, the twin smiled. "…But…the 200th sheep was a very clever sheep…so this is what he had on his mind…"

"…It'll be troublesome if I go outside…who knows what will happen to me…"

"…It's possible that I won't eat for a day…"

"…And so he decided to stay…"

"WHAT?!" Aoi yelled in shock as the other closed their ears out of sheer reflex.

"Calm down, Aoi. Your voice will wake everybody up…" Azuma tried to sooth the boy.

Aoi looked at Azuma then at the twins who were smiling innocently…He went back to his bed, huffing.

Azuma turned to the twin, smiling. "You may continue, but please don't make it too long." Azuma said softly, but you could hear the warning from his tone.

"Hai!" Replying happily, Len continued. "Now, you all must be curious about what happened to the 199 sheep, ne?"

"Nope. I'm just curious why the 200th was so stupid…"

"No, no, Aoi-kun…didn't we tell you?"

"The 200th sheep is very clever!" The twins' voices were like a bon voyage for a depressed Aoi.

"I'm so curious! Continue it Len!" Kazuki yelled in joy, as Aoi quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, nii-san! The sheep which left their barn had seen the outside world…"

"…but they found it wasn't so interesting…so they decided to go back to their barn…"

"…Bad news for the 200th…he loved to be alone…"

"…So this is what he had on mind…"

"…I have to kick them out!"

"He hates his friends?" Kazuki asked shocking.

"Put simply, yes." The twin nodded in unison.

"When his friends told him of their 'little journey', he smiled sweetly…"

"…with an evil plan in his mind…"

Again, Aoi cut them off, "Wait a minute…Now that I think about it…the 200th sheep is so much like you…" He said sarcastically.

"What does that supposed to mean, Aoi-chan?" The twins pouted in mock offence.

"And what does that 'chan' supposed to mean???" Aoi replied back.

"It means we're getting closer each minute, A-chan…" The twin replied teasingly.

"Why has that got to be happening when I don't want it to?" Aoi said, shivering.

"There, there…let them continue the story again, okay?"

"That's right, Aoi. If you cut them off at every sentence, of course they won't finish." Kazuki added as he put his hands behind his head.

Aoi put his hands under his chin huffing deeply.

And so again the twin continue their story, this time the author made sure Aoi won't interrupt.

"So this is what the 200th told his friends when they said the outside is so boring…"

"…It's not that boring, you only saw part of the outside…If you go further, you'll found that outside is actually very exciting…"

"…His friends were so stupid and believed in him…"

"…Again….at night they jumped over the fence…"

The twin began to count again…and 'again' stopped at 199th. Aoi tried to rein in his impatience. The twin wouldn't stay like this for too long, he only needed patience and without him even sensing it, the twin might have finished their story, right?

But only God knows, the twins had repeated the counts for three times! Kazuki and Aoi had begun to yawn. The twins would always warn them everytime they closed one eye. And of course their little brother who already fell asleep was an exception. Oh…how Aoi wished to be a baby in that moment. Looking at his brothers, Azuma sighed deeply then looked at the twins.

"Stop it Len, Ryo. You don't have any reason to keep us…"

"Eh?"

"You HAVE mentioned the 200th sheep already, so we are allowed to sleep now…" the twin looked at their big brother, eyes widened. Azuma only replied with his smile then he looked at Kazuki and Aoi. "You two should go to bed now…Don't worry…Len and Ryo will continue their story tomorrow or maybe the days after tomorrow, but I'm sure they will…" Azuma still went on with his words, ignoring Len and Ryo's silent protests.

Aoi went to his bed with smile, cuddling his push toy. The twins looked at the sleeping Aoi then at the smiling Azuma, and then both of them sighed. Walking to their bed with matching pouts, they covered their selves with the blanket then fell asleep. Azuma placed Keiichi in his bed then went to sleep too.

It was said that since that day, Aoi was traumatised by the twins and dreaded to be even in their presence when they were telling stories. And the children finally got to sleep at 9 pm without the sheepcounting thingie.

**Point 3:** Hire Tokuto twin if you need a storyteller.

**End.**

**Poll: Which chapter from the start and till now your most favorite?**

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness TT.TT!! I was busy so…I forgot to type it, hehehe….btw, this extra corda 1 ends here…I hope you like the last chapter of this extra story…I'm going to write chapter 21 A.S.A.P. if I remember…Btw, for the extra 2, it'll be about storytelling, but I'm lost of tales, so if you have a good one, please send that to my e-mail : n a r u t o f r e a k 1 9 9 3 0 y a h o o . c o m I hope I get your e-mail soon, ne? Okay, bye, see ya next chappie…don't forget to review…


	26. 21st Corda:Beware of boys around her

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Hehe…here I come with chappie 21, don't get angry 'kay? I know that I took too long to update, but well…you see…my bro is sick so I have to take care of him…wait, I always have reasons why I'm late updating…but I'm not lying! To calm you a little…please have fun reading this chapter.

**21st Corda: Beware of boys around 'her'**

**Recap:**

_"I understand why Obaa-sama wants to kidnap Shiraishi-san, but why Hino-san and Fuyuumi-san...?"_

_"Now that you mention it..."_

_"Talk about that later...where's Kei?" All of them turned to stare at Kaji._

_"He hasn't come? I thought I had sent him e-mail since he didn't answer his phone..." Azuma replied, confused._

_"Don't tell me...he was kidnapped by Obaa-sama's people too..." They looked at Kazuki. Len frowned...his face had an 'are-you-stupid-or-what?' expression __plastered all over it._

_"Kazuki...Obaa-sama only needs our 'girlfriends' not us..." Azuma tried to explain the problem to Kazuki._

_"Oh, yeah that's right...haha..." Kazuki laughed sheepishly as the others sweatdropped. But then again, the twins wondered where their youngest brother was._

**Chapter Starts.**

-

-

-

A green-haired girl walked slowly, making her way to her boyfriend's house. Her cousin had just sent a message telling her to come. She was a little afraid since she was all alone in that street.

_If only I hadn't made that 'promise' to Kei-kun._ She thought sighing desperately_. No, no. I should be braver!_ Fuyuumi thought as she clenched her fists. Just as she was ruminating, she realised that someone was following her but upon turning her head around, she found no one. Standing there frozen with fear, Fuyuumi made many bad conclusions. Thus, she ran with all her might towards her destination. She'd never been good at sports but that thing always had its own time.In no time, Fuyuumi had arrived at the Tokutos' house panting.

Lifting her hand to the bell, she stood calmly.

"Kei!" Before she could ring the bell, a green-haired boy came out yelling so loudly that it made her jump.

"Uh…Fu-Fuyuumi…Wari, I thought you're Kei…" Ryotaro apologized when he realized he had yelled at the wrong person.

"Eh, Kei-kun hasn't come home yet?"

"Uh, yeah…I guess he hasn't…" Ryo answered rubbing his head.

"You guess? He's not at home, so he DEFINITELY hasn't come home." Len affirmed irritatably.

Sending a death glare toward his twin, Ryo replied, "Shut up. I'll go look for him…" He said passing through the gate.

"Wait! I'll go too…" Kazuki said as he made to follow his younger brother.They were just getting ready to go when they froze in surprise - they had a blonde boy in front of them.

"Where are you going, nii-san?" Kei asked with a perplexed frown.

"Kei…That should what we're saying! Where were you?!" Ryo yelled in 'mama' mode.

"I just got back from school…" Kei answered as if it was nothing.

"School??? Don't joke with me, Kei…School finishes at 4 pm! And it's already 8.30 pm now!" Ryo retorted.

"…" was the only reply from Kei.

"Well…could you explain to me WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN 'THAT' 41/2 HOURS?!" Ryo asked, demanding a good answer.

"There, there, Ryo…Before that…how about if we let Kei and Fuyuumi-san in first?" Azuma cut off smiling.

"A-Ah…" Ryo stood there, frozen realizing where they were.

It was lucky their neighborhood was quite tolerant about Ryo's mama attitude towards them. Because sometimes their 'temporary' mom could get very noisy, especially about their tardiness and getting home after dinner time.

-

-

-

-

-

Sitting opposite Kei, Ryo crossed his arms staring at his youngest brother. The girls were waiting outside, as Mori explained everything.

Frowning at his brothers who were staring at him, Kei broke the silence "Uhm…sorry…are you guys…uhm…interrogating me?"

"Eh? Of course not!" Kazuki replied abruptly, a little surprised by Kei's question.

"We are!" Ryo cut off.

"Did I do something criminal?" Kei asked, looking rather nonplussed.

"Nope." Len replied coolly.

"Yes you have…" Again, Ryo cut off his brother.

Now their combined attention was focused on Ryo."Oh, c'mon…coming home late at 8.30 pm is something normal…" Aoi commented.

"It's not." Ryo shot back.

"It is." Len replied flippantly.

"Is not!" Ryo replied stubbornly. "I can tolerate it if he came at 8, but 8.30???"

"Well, why don't we let Kei explain it?" Azuma cut.

"I was playing with my friends…" Kei replied yawning.

"With…your friends?" His brothers turned to them.

"Yep, I was too busy with them so I forgot to call. I brought them home, just in case aniki wanted to meet them…" Kei replied smirking.

"You…brought them home…?"

"Yep…" Kei said as he walked out of the door. A minute later, he came back into the room dragging a sack.

The twins quirked an eyebrow in unison as Kazuki and Azuma had matching expressions of confusion.

Opening the sack, Kei introduced, "Well, aniki…meet my friends…"

All of Kei's brothers' jaws almost dropped (but not Azuma), when their youngest brother opened the sack, it revealed three men in black tied up together. They were…well you could say, not in good condition.

"Well, let me tell you about our unforgettable meeting…I was walking out from a bookstore, when I saw them in a lost state. So I came asked them what happened…and then I saw them following a girl, so I thought I should help them, right?" Kei said smiling at the men.

They only nodded in agreement crying.

"He-Helping…?"

Azuma stared at those men, "Kei-kun, these men, could it be…"

"I dunno that you played with older men too, Kei." Kazuki said, his innocence blindingly obvious. The other almost went into anime mode at his remark.

"Ka-Kazukinii-san…" They didn't know if it was because he was too innocent or too idiot…

"Well, anyway, thanks for bringing them Kei. We have a lot of things to ask them…" Aoi smirked in the most angelically ominous way.

"Well…I will finish my business with them after I cook dinner…" Ryo said shrugging as he went out of the room, leaving Aoi, Kei and Azuma.

Len'd gone practicing dragging Kazuki behind him.

Well, Ryo and the others could hear a shout of pain from that had-been-locked door, but being Len and Ryo, they pretended that they didn't hear anything and continued their activities calmly.

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 21 ends.**

**A/N:** Hehe, sorry for the short chapter…Xp. Btw, please review.

**Next; ****22nd Corda: Beware of 'her' brother – Ryotaro part!**


	27. 22nd Corda:Beware of 'her guardian! 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't know why I can't own La Corda…but surely I don't.

**A/N: **Wow, it seems like a year for me to update!! Anyway…just a **'NOTE' **you all should know…I have changed the Tokutos' father name…to Tokuto Arashi…and Kahoko's brother will take the Kakeru's name instead. Actually…I should say this earlier but I forgot.

Thanks to all reviewers…I forgot what I should reply to you…so, I will do that next time.

**22nd Corda: Beware of 'her' guardian! – Ryotaro part **

Ryotaro sighed as he made his way to the locked door. Opening the door, he saw the men had fainted as Azuma sighed, shaking his head.

"I told you, Aoi. Don't make them faint. We have many questions to ask them." Azuma said looking in a mildly reproachful manner at his cousin.

"Don't worry…they only fainted that's all…" Aoi replied as he tied them back up.

Sighing at his siblings' antics, Ryo called out, "Time for dinner…"

"Hai…" Keiichi replied haltingly as they filed out.

Len came in, leaning against the door with a sigh. Then, the twins' focus turned to the three men.

"So, tell me, before you faint again. Is the girl, you were following, that girl over there?" Ryo asked as he pointed at Fuyuumi.

The three men nodded crying.

The twins sighed, "No wonder Kei did this."

Then, the twin made their way out, in favour of food.

-  
-  
-

"Whoa! These sure are delicious dishes!" Mayura cheered as they dug in.

"Your mother is really a good cook!" She praised smiling widely.

Len, Kaji and Kahoko almost burst into laughter, well it wasn't like Mayura meant it anyway or maybe she did.

"Thank you, Mayura-san. Our mother IS a good cook, but today Ryo's the one who cooked." Azuma said, clearing away all the stuff.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry; he really IS our mom, though." Kaji added laughing.

"'Temporary Mum'." Kazuki added jokingly as Ryo began to get increasingly annoyed.

"Say anymore about mothers, temporary or otherwise and there will be no food." Ryo threatened glaring. And so the two offenders ate their food in silence.

Azuma looked at the time, quirking an eyebrow when he finished. "Ara…it's already 9.45…?"

His brothers immediately turned towards him upon hearing that.

"Ja…shouldn't you escort the girls home now? Their parents must be worrying about them." Azuma said looking at his brothers.

"That's right." Ryo said sighing as they took their coats.

"I'll escort Hoshigawa home. So, Len, be a good man and escort Fuyuumi and Kaho, 'kay?"

"Why should I?" Len frowned.

"You're the one who brought Kahoko here and Fuyuumi's house isn't that far from hers'." Ryo glared reprovingly as Len sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Then, I'll escort you Mori-san." Kazuki said excitedly.

"Thank you, senpai."

"Means I get the wildest, eh?" Kaji asked rubbing his head ruefully.

"I'm fine by myself." Mayura said looking away.

Kaji turned to her; he made a face, "Listen. I DID say the wildest, but you're still a girl! So, I'LL escort you." Kaji said in no-nonsense tone as he grabbed Mayura's hand.

"Bye." And with that Kaji was gone.

Looking at the disappearing couple, Azuma shifted his attention to his other siblings. "Well…shouldn't you guys go now?"

"Heh, be a good man, you act like you're my mom…" Len muttered before he, Fuyuumi and Kahoko went away.

Ryo did nothing; didn't his twin know that he'd whole-heartedly supported him with Kaho? Oh, well…Len wouldn't know that.

"Well…I go now, nii-san. Don't forget to do the dishes." Ryo said as Hime bowed politely.

"Hai." Azuma replied smiling as he waved.

-  
-  
-

Ryo tried to make out the right wayroute through Hime's little clue. Hime, herself, couldn't clearly remember theway to her house, since she was always travelling by car. Ryo couldn't blame her, though. She explained that she hardly went out of her house. Seeing that she was so delicate-looking, Ryo, himself, thought that he would be overprotective towards her.

"Ano…senpai…I think we should turn this way…" Hime pointed out politely when Ryo only went straight. Ryo snapped out of his reverie, and then he looked at the block.

"Ah, yeah…warui…" Ryo apologized as Hime only nodded smiling. Ryo was surprised, he actually had never been seen Hoshigawa Hime being angry. Or it might be because, there was no one who wanted her to be angry.

Like the time when she was helping them…whenever the soccer's member slipped up and said something wrong, she didn't even say anything, they would apologize to her like the world would end ifthey did otherwise. But she would only reply with her smile saying, 'it's okay'.

He also had never heard any bad news about her, she was one of the few Music Department Students Tokuto Ryotaro could bear with.

"Senpai?" Hime asked looking at him, a little confused.

"Ah, huh?" Ryo snapped back to the present once again. Looking at her, he asked, "Nani?" 

"We've arrived." Hime replied smiling. "Thank you for escorting." She thanked bowing.

"Uh—that's okay." Ryo replied, he wasn't used to her extremely polite attitude.

"Hi---Me---Chan!!!!!" A black-haired youth came running out, givingher a bear hug.

"Ni-niisan…Tadaimashite…" Hime greeted as she tried to breath.

Smiling at his sweet sister, the black-haired boy replied, "Okaeri…" smiling.

"And Hime…who could this guy be?" He asked sarcastically, not even looking at Ryo.

Ryo sweatdropped, "Ano…Ore…" Before Ryo could continue, he was cut off by a pointed glare shot his way.

"Mamoru nii-san…he's my senpai, Ryotaro-senpai."

Mamoru shifted to thinking pose, "Ryotaro? Ryotaro…Ryotaro…Aha, Ryotaro!"

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Mamoru, Hime's brother." Mamoru introduced smiling as he gave Ryo a hand.

_Where's the glare he gave me before??_ Ryo, for an unknown reason, was shuddering. Putting on a fake smile, Ryo replied bowing, "Nice to meet you too. Sorry for making your sister comes home late." Ryo apologized politely.

"Oh, that's okay." Mamoru replied smiling, but Ryo could feel a strange hostility aimed at him.

"Sorry, I still have some work to do at home, so if you'll excuse me." Ryo said turning his heel, tried to escape. He knew very well that Mamoru wouldn't let him go home if he stayed a little longer.

But luck wasn't on his side; suddenly the dark clouds surrounded the sky, as rain pattered down. In no time, there was heavy rain. And Ryo was stupid enough to stun for a few moments longer at the place.

"Oh my…it'll be hard for you to walk home in this weather." Mamoru said suddenly.

"Err, I'll be okay really."

"But senpai, you shouldn't walk in the rain." Hime said.

"Hime's right. Let's go inside. You can borrow my clothes once you get inside." Mamoru said smiling.

Ryo actually felt a little nervous about going inside, but Ryo wasn't stupid, he was also know that, it was stupid to even think of walking in the heavy rain without an umbrella, especially since he was a footballer.

Nodding silently, he followed the Hoshigawa siblings in.

-  
-  
-

And now Ryo regretted for going in. Hime had left him alone with her brother in their music room. Staring at him smiling, Mamoru could only sit crossing his hands. Ryo didn't utter a word, for he knew he would die horribly if he decided to strike up a conversation.

Frowning at the guy in front him, Mamoru spoke up, "So, what did you do with 'my sweet sister' in your house?" He ACTUALLY said it in a perfectly cordial and friendly tone, but Ryo's body tensed.

_Did anyone say she was in my house? _"Well---Hoshigawa said she felt someone is following her lately and she also said that her nii-san and father will come home late. And actually today, all the concours' participants gather together in my house." Ryo explained very TRUTHFULLY.

"Oh, is that so?" The words strucked directly and planted in Mamoru's mind. Ryo somehow, could see a VERY dark aura behind him.

"Well, thanks for telling and walking her home." Mamoru said smiling.

"Nii-san…senpai…here's the tea."

Mamoru immediately turned to Hime who had just come in, "You should have told me before." He said smiling in his brotherly fashion.

"H-Hai. Gomen nasai." Hime apologized faintly.

"You shouldn't apologize. It's not your fault anyway." Mamoru said smiling again.

"Ah, I think the rain will stop soon." Ryo said, standing up.

"Wait. Let me grab the umbrella."

"Ah, no need…" Ryo refused.

"Ii ja nai. Hora." Mamoru insisted.

Ryo only nodded as he received it in nervously way. "Arigatou. I'll make sure I bring it back tomorrow." Ryo said as the other only nodded.

"Ja. See you on school, Hoshigawa." And then Ryo bowed politely to all her family members before going home.

Mamoru looked out from the window, staring at Ryo's figure _Tokuto Ryotaro---Soccer Club Member-MF. Has a twin named Tokuto Len---well, interesting. _Mamoru smirked as he closed the curtain.  
**  
Chapter 22 end.  
**  
**A/N:** Huff---it ends. I really relieved. Hey, again for the second times thanks to Sheepishsheep for patiently bear with my bad grammar. And yeah, it was really a short chapter; don't wonder why it took me so long to update Xp. For all reviewers, sorry for not answering your review…I forgot to copy in MS Word, so I forgot it until I connect to internet once again.

Alright, need a lot of reviews to continue.

Jikai! **23rd Corda: Beware of 'her guardians'! – Kaji Part!**

Mayura: My house's people aren't that bad (laugh)

Kaji: I'm shuddering.


	28. 23rd Corda:Beware of 'her guardian! 2

**Disclaimer: **I'm getting tired doing this…how many times should I repeat it? La Corda d'Oro isn't mine!

**Loanlystar: **I changed the title's name because my sis suggested it. Kono Joushou Naibu means 'This feeling inside'.

**Cindy Nguyen: **Oh, sorry. I'll try to put the Japanese meanings at the end of the story then. And it should be 'Arigatou Gozaimasu.'

**SnowCharms: **Thanks for the critic. I, myself, didn't like the previous chapter. For I couldn't tease Ryo as much as I like, being he is (sighs). Well…I hope Kaji and Len's edition will be better. As for the grammar, I'll try to improve it, the problem is…My school's English teacher is worse than me. So I could only improve my grammar with your guys help, because my turn-to-native-English bro isn't with me…

**SyuuskeFuji: **The twin is Len and Ryo. Re-read the prologue please…or maybe the summary? And I don't understand what do you mean with 'why are they there'? Are you sure you have read the previous chapters? And for LenxKaho scene, you don't have to worry about that, since this is LenxKaho fanfic, it's just…I love humor more than romance.

The jealousy between them? I can't. Ryo has Hime, Azuma has Michiyo and Kazuki has Akira. So, I have been plotting Ryo and Kazuki gave up on Kahoko…later chapter.

**Cres-cres: **Same here…I don't like the previous chapter too…because…it's just like I said to SnowCharms. It's hard to tease Ryo…in various other meanings.

**To all my reviewers: **Thanks for reading this suck story…anyway…I'll try to make the story better. And I want to say sorry if the characters are OOC. But imagine being in that kind of family, Len couldn't be too cold, right? And same goes for Kaji.

**  
23rd Corda: Beware of 'her guardian'! – Kaji Part  
**

Aoi sighed deeply, still holding her hand in a vice-like grip. To be honest…he preferred to or rather…wanted to escort Kahoko instead. As it was, he didn't get to spend much time with her. He kept busy himself with his thoughts.

Mayura looked at her feet, trying to hide the fiery blush spreading over her face. Her heart was beating very fast at the feel of Aoi's warm hand. _What happened to me? It's only Aoi!_

She slapped herself mentally as she clutched her shirt tightly. She took a glance at the blonde guy beside her. Well, she wouldn't deny that he was VERY handsome, indeed. But being her, his pheromones SHOULDN'T have worked on her! Or so she thought. It wasn't her first time having boyfriends, but it was her first time having such 'weird' feelings on her stomach towards a boyfriend.

And she was VERY SURE she didn't and wouldn't fall in love with him! She wasn't a lesbian; she just needed more free time. _Besides, he already has someone---he likes._ She thought as her face fell.

Noticing the unusual silence, Aoi turned to her.

"What's up? It's odd for you to be quiet," Aoi said raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Nande mo nai." Mayura replied as she looked away, pulling her hand away from his.

"Ah, gomen. Did I hold it too tightly?" Aoi asked apologetically.

"Iie---It's just---", Mayura rolled her eyes, tried to find a good answer, "My hand feels nasty touching yours." She finally said.

"Ouch, you hurt me." Aoi said pretending to sulk. "We touched (okay, don't get in the wrong okay?) a lot back in club. And you don't protest back then."

"You don't how good I'm at hiding my discomfort, Kaji-kun." Mayura said sarcastically as she quickened her pace, moving far ahead of him.

"Moo…that's mean." Aoi replied as he caught up with her in no time.

Mayura looked at him…she didn't like the fact that Aoi walked much faster than she did. (Hey, isn't it just the long-leg-wins problem? - . -;;)

Being the competitive girl she was, she again quickened her pace and got ahead of him. And Aoi always caught up her effortlessly. 

-  
-  
-

"Why are you trying to run away from me, Kudou-san?" Aoi asked Mayura, who was practically running at this point.

"I'm NOT!"

"You are." Aoi was convinced.

"Am NOT!" Mayura retorted, still half-running.

Aoi sweatdropped, "Okay, listen. I'm NOT going to have am-not and you-are argument here." He said, staring at her as he reached their destination first.

_Damn it, he won again!_ Mayura wondered why she never won against him, even in archery.

"Y-You got to be the first again, DAMNIT!" Mayura yelled out angrily, panting.

Aoi raised an eyebrow, and then looked behind him. In the gate he leaned against, wrote 'Kudou'.

"It's just a coincidence." Aoi replied smiling.

Mayura rolled her eyes, before straightening. "'Ri-ight. Now, please excuse me and good night." She said sarcastically as she stepped in.

Seeing that her friend was still standing there, she turned around, "Listen. I tried to be nice to you, so go away NOW, please?" Mayura said glaring at him. So much for being nice...

"Alright, I just want to say good…" Aoi hadn't finished his sentence when suddenly they heard someone was rushing to them. Aoi looked at the gate withperplexed face, and taking advantage of his distraction, Mayura had punched him hard and he was sent flying.

Mayura sighed as she cleaned herself, ready for what was going to happen next.

"Ma-yu-ra!" A man in a kimono (yes, males wear kimonos too, hakama is more formal) stood in front her.

"Otou-san...I can perfectly hear you. You don't have to yell." Mayura replied calmly.

"Then, would you mind explaining why you came home late?" Her father said.

"Well---if you're a nice Otou-san, you should have let your sweet daughter in first." Mayura said coughing loudly.

Realising where they were standing now, her father opened the gate wider. Okay, so now she thought she had SUCCESFULLY saved her clubmate, HELL, she was wrong. Her father had very good eyesight (he was about 30?) for his age, for he realised a blonde-haired guy lay far away (about 120 m?) from them.

"Hm? Mayura---is it just me or---I see someone has fainted there." Her father said as he framed his eyes with a hand

Mayura faked a chuckle, "It must be just you. For I don't see ANYTHING and ANYONE but the trees."

"No, I'm sure I see someone---" Her father argued as he stepped closer to 'that someone'.

_CRAP! _Mayura gasped mentally. She swore, it wouldn't be her fault, if 'that blonde guy' was missing tomorrow.

She turned on her heel, intent on making a beeline into her house before the ahem hit the fan. But just as she raised her foot, her father called, "Mayura."

"Y-Yeah?" Mayura turned to her father nervously.

"Isn't he ONE of SUPPOSED to be your JUST acquaintance?" Her father asked, somehow something creepy was hidden in his words.

"Well---I dunno. For I HAVE NEVER seen his face. Maybe a MUSIC Ed. Student?" She replied, making sure the words 'NEVER' and 'MUSIC' were heard by that man.

"No. I positively sure, he is a Gen Ed. Those music students don't have this 'happy-friendly' face."

Mayura growled, "Otou-san---Gen Ed. Students' enrolment is supposed to be more than 400 people! Do you expect me to remember them all?"

"Yeah, but---Oh well, never mind. Just bring him in, he has several injuries on his face."

_BRING HIM IN? _Okay, it didn't sound a good choice for Mayura. "But, he looks particularly and DEFINITELY okay." Mayura replied, trying to not see the bruises her punch had left.

"No. Bring---" Before her father could continue, they heard the victim growled.

_HOLY CRAP! Don't wake up NOW! _

"Ow---Kudou-san...what was that for?" Aoi asked as he rubbed his aching chin.

The man twitched then smirked. "See? So he really DOES know you, Mayura." First sign of danger.

"Huh?" was all Aoi could say before his grilling commenced.

"My, my. So, you two are club mates. Why didn't you tell me earlier, Mayura?"

"You always kill my classmates, even my admirers (she's kinda popular) I don't know…who knows what will happen to my club mate?"

The man smiled, "Mayura. How many times must I tell you? They said they had to move to overseas for special treatment, not because I did something to them."

Mayura rolled her eyes, "Yeah…and why they have to go overseas for special treatment? They don't have any disease."

Her father put on his usual (unconvincingly) innocent smile, "That's odd…I heard from their parents, that some of them have heart attack…err…or maybe cancer…well I'm not really sure I remember, you know I'm getting old these days." He lied.

Mayura growled.

"So, Kaji-kun. Thanks for bringing my daughter home, safe and sound." Her father thanked smiling, changing the topic.

"Ah---It's a pleasure for me to do so." Was a reply for the gentleman.

"Well, since you are in Archery. How about showing me some of your skills?" asked her father, still smiling.

Before Aoi could answer, Mayura cut off, "NO!"

"Mayura, it's impolite for cut off other people. Kaji-kun was just about to answer."

Mayura growled again. She knew her father would kill him after bringing him to the practice range.

"I don't really mind. But I should go home now." Aoi answered politely.

Somehow her father was disappointed hearing his answer. For he had lost one chance at killing him. But then he put on his normal face and asked again, making sure he had another chance for that, "Then, how about next Sunday?"

"Sure. I don't think I have an appointment that day." Aoi agreed smiling.

"Idiot." Mayura muttered as she got up from the couch. Suddenly they heard rain starting to drip and making noises on their roof…and silence on the room.

"It's…raining…" Mayura said breaking the silence.

"Kaji-kun. It's not safe for walking in this rain. How about staying in here until its stopped?" Her father asked politely.

"Actually, Otou-san. Aoi is strong enough for walking in the rain. Ne, Aoi?" Mayura asked in a pointed tone.

"Mayura…he will get sick if he does so. Don't mind Mayura. She just doesn't like boys." Her father said again.

Aoi was quiet for a while, thinking, "Well…I guess, I'll stay for a while, until the rain stops. If I don't bother you, then I suppose I'm fine with it." He finally said.

_God's on my side! _Her father cried in joy mentally. "Of course not! Well then. Let me show you our Dojo." With that Aoi and her father left the living room, leaving Mayura alone.

I won't care if his family gets upset." She murmured before walking to her room.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** I don't have anything much to say because I already excited for reading EriolxTomoyo fanfic. So bye bye! And please review!


	29. 24th Corda:Beware of 'her guardian! 3

**Disclaimer:** For I'm too lazy to do it, please see the previous chapters.

**Author's Note:** Hoeee! I was almost cried out of joy seeing my reviews almost reach 170!! Hehe, thank you for keep reviewing. And I'm so glad chapter 23 is better than before. At least I think I can sigh in relief for a while…I know I'm too slow to update this chapter. But, really, it was very hard to make Len's part. – He is really something - . -; -  
About the romance scene…I'll try to come up with one…because I don't think I can add one in this part. Mainly this festival thingie will be about the twin. Sorry, hehe…

**Unbreakable Trio:** Gosh! How could ya know? Yep, that's one of the best ExT fanfics I've ever read. Btw, have you read 'My fair Lady is my maid'? And I'm just wondering, why do they always have to be OOC in almost all of their ffs?

I think Aoi always looks stupid in this fanfic. Sorry, Kaji's fans!

**xoLovelyEyesox:** Haha…really? You made me blushing…/ o  
**Loanlystar:** You're welcome. Glad you like the new title. I think I have to give my sister applause. Her father is overprotective.

**Kai-chan147:** Yep ExT ffs. They're so nice if you've read them.

**SnowCharms:** Maybe it'll be like that…now that I'm afraid on my own OOC characters.

**Peace Heaven:** Amen. We all don't want that to happen. You'll know her father's job in later chapter

**Link Fangirl01:** Aoi, if you run you're a coward! (Aoi: Hoe??). Stubborn people always deny such thing (e.g. Seto Kaiba, Tsundelen, Naru…ehem…I mean…Kazuya Shibuya)

**cres-cres: **You know I love humor. Grins.

**And to all: **thx for reviewing! I'm sorry I haven't replied to all of you...don't have time ehe...Ja...to the story!

**24th Corda: Beware of 'her guardian! – Len part**

Kahoko looked at her own feet playing with her own clothes. The atmosphere felt almost concentrated and she didn't feel particularly up to talking due to a lack of subject to start with. Looking beside her, her two companions' mouths were tightly shut. Fuyuumi was trembling because of the silent tension and Len was quiet as always.

Kahoko turned her head away, back to the ground. It wouldn't be wise if she talked about violins because she didn't think Fuyuumi could join the two violinists – or rather she wouldn't want to disturb their own wonderful world -, and girls' talk also wasn't a good idea. Having a girl converse with a _male _ice cube beside you? Hell, it wasn't girls' talk!

Unknown to Kahoko, the girl beside her was also grappling with almost the same problem. Noticing that her seniors had maintained silence all the way, she was getting nervous and…anxious. She thought probably the two violinists were fighting or something like that.The fact that her normally bubbly and gregarious cousin had her mouth seemingly glued shut suggested something of that sort.

The two girls began to pespire. Seeing that both of them couldn't come up with a topic, they both took a glance at the guy beside them, hoping he would start one.

Noticing the stares he received, Len turned his head, facing the girls. "Nanda?"

Kahoko and Fuyuumi jumped a little. The red-haired girl rolled her eyes, tried to find an answer, now that he'd started off a conversation she wouldn't let silence fall again!

"A-ano…" Both juniors looked at the freshman.

Fuyuumi let out a breath for a while then continued, "It's just…I was surprised to find senpai is really similar to Ryotaro-senpai."

Len froze for a few seconds as he processed what his kouhai had said, and so did the girls.

Kahoko turned to her cousin sighing, "Why, of course Shouko-chan. After all they are twins." She replied as Fuyuumi nodded faintly, feeling rather silly having said so.

The girls were about to continue their walk when noticing the blue-haired guy still frozen in his place.

He was staring at Fuyuumi which made the shy girl shake in fear.

"Care to tell me which PART of me resembles him??" He finally said or rather…demanded, still glaring.

Okay. His hair is blue and 'his' is green, it's completely DIFFERENT! And he thought he wore his contact lens today! He didn't like the fact; 'he'… was taller than him! But still, what makes them so alike?? He plays the violin and 'he' the piano – mostly -! He is in Music Dept., and 'he' is in Gen Ed Dep. For 5 years, both of them had themselves so different from the other, and they had thought they didn't miss a single thing!

"Huh? Why do you ask Len-kun? Of course your face." Kahoko replied matter-of-factly.

Again, Len fell silent meditatively. Okay, he can't go to hospital to have plastic surgery, right? He wasn't a narcisst, neither were his relatives. But they were always made proud by the blessing of beautiful faces and talents they possessed. Besides, we – his fans ehem…admires – will scream in horror if he ever did so.

Finally he decided to drop that topic and resumed their pace, though he was still contemplating ways to erase the similarity he had with his…twin. That's right, he hate that fact too.

"Ano—senpai…" Fuyuumi called tentatively, bringing him out of his little bubble abruptly.

Len raised his head, finding them already standing in front of Fuyuumi's house.

"Thank you for escorting me." Fuyuumi said bowing, Len only replied with a nod.

"Mmhmm…Have a Nice rest, Shouko…" Kahoko said smiling.

"Hai. Nee-san, too…Good night." With that they…or rather she waved goodbye to the young girl.

And again silence fell between both violinists.

"Mmmh…" Kahoko murmured, trying to strike up a conversation. Len looked at her waiting patiently for whatever she would say.

"Hey, Len-kun…what is your favorite song?" Kahoko asked suddenly, making the other frowned.

Kahoko turned her face upon seeing his reaction. _He must think I'm crazy to ask that question so suddenly. _

"I don't know." Kahoko looked at him again hearing him reply after a long interval.

"Really? You don't have a special song?" Kahoko asked making a face.

He didn't reply, instead he gave her how-about-you expression.

Kahoko turned, looking at the ground again. "Mine is 'Ave Maria'." She replied softly, but loud enough for him to hear and stop walking. She also stopped, still looking at the ground.  
_  
Ave Maria…  
_  
To Kahoko, it was the 'first song' she heard. The first song that had made her turn to music. Making her get to know music more…and the one which had made her return to her music. Though she didn't knew what made her so attracted before.

The music itself…or the way 'the violinist' played it. Would she have loved the song so much if it hadn't been Len she had heard?

And to Len…It was a song from his most special moments. Just seeing the word 'Ave' from 'Ave Maria', could make him remember, the time he had spent with the girl he loved. In their junior's villa, her figure in the garden and the sweet melody. It was also the first song he had heard, played by his parents, that made him and his twin fall in love with music, erm…Ignore the word 'twin', it may just ruin the moment.

No one could describe how precious Ave Maria was to both violinists.

They resumed their pace. The silence remained until Len spoke up, "You may be right…"

Kahoko stared at him in confusion.

"It really is the most precious song…for me…" He continued, looking straight to her eyes, smiling.

His song…her song…their song…_our song_.

Kahoko blushed immediately seeing his 'dere' smile and hearing his 'gentle' voice. For an unknown reason, she sensed a hidden message…which was directed to…her.

Time seemed to stop as both of them held each other's gaze. Not noticing they had almost reached their destination. After all, there was no one who would snap them back to 'Earth'. Or so they thought…

_Honk! Honk!_ The sudden sound snapped them back.

Len and Kahoko shielded their eyes immediately when a blinding headlight flashed at them.

"Na-Nani?" Kahoko stuttered.

Then they noticed a black car behind them, and the driver was glaring at them. Kahoko had to step closer to convince her sight. And she wasn't dreaming! It was…

"Nii-san!"

Len looked at her frowning, "Nii-san?"

The guy in the car got off upon heard his sister called him. He smiled waving at her.

Kahoko was trembled, she missed her brother…so much…but why did he have to appear at this time? When a boy was near her? She didn't want anyone to die…she knew very well how protective her brother could be.

Len said nothing, only staring at the Hino siblings.

And he too…wouldn't escape from the unlucky misfortune of _the_ rain.

He stunned, Kahoko stunned but her brother smiled. No one spoke a word, though they were getting wet because of the rain which was getting heavier by the second.

Her brother walked towards them still smiling, "Kaho…what are you doing standing here? Get inside quick, you'll catch a cold." Her brother turned to Len, "You, too."

Len only nodded as he followed them inside. Damn! He should have used his car!

"Thank you. I'm sorry for giving trouble." Len said politely as he took the towel offered. Kahoko's brother only nodded as he dried himself.

Sitting opposite him, her brother spoke up, "It's okay. After all I have lots of questions to ask." He said smiling.

"Oh, by the way, name's Kakeru."

Len bowed a little before replied, "Tokuto…Len."

"I know…" The other replied smiling. Len frowned.

_How could I not know anything about 'boys' round 'her'? _

"I'll go straight to the point." He said looking straight to his eyes.

Len nodded.

"What did you do with my sister in your house?" He asked sternly.

Len silenced. "Well…I believe there are only you and your brothers in there." He added drinking his tea.

"Her friends came and we were discussing…" Len stopped for seconds, "…something." He finished.

If only Len didn't stop mid-way, maybe Kakeru would have bought that, too bad he did. "And…what is this 'something' you refer to?" He fired back, calmly.

Len looked at him, "I'm sorry but I can't tell."

"Well then. I won't ask…" The other replied shrugging '_Soon I'll find out anyway.' _"But, I believe you knew that it's dangerous and unsafe for woman to stay at someone's house…boys' nonetheless, until late." He added, looking at him asking for a responsible answer.

Len only nodded knowingly. Kakeru sighed. _Not a talking-type, eh? _

Len kept mum and so did the other. An unpleasant silence fell on the room. _What's with him? At least I escort her home, safe and sound, right? _Len grumbled, cursing under breath mentally.

"What are you guys talking about?" Finally Kahoko's older sister came, breaking the silence.

"Nothing." Kakeru replied smiling as he helped his sister put down the cookies.

"Want some?" She asked offering Len.

"I don't like sweets." Len replied coolly.

She smiled hearing that as she sat down, "It's not sweet, plain cookies."

"Eat it. Kaho had made it, so I won't hear anyone say 'I don't wanna eat it'." Kakeru said glaring.

Hearing it was made by the Hino Kahoko he knew, without hesitation he took some.

"How's it?" Her siblings asked looking at him, expecting a good answer.

"It's fine." He replied nodding.

"Fine?? You only said 'FINE'?? From all of praises that can escape from your mouth, only FINE??" Kakeru yelled out, choking Len.

"Kakeru…you will kill him."

"But, sis! He should say 'Tres Bien!' or…'Delicious!' not 'Fine'!"

"Hai, hai. Now release him!"

Kakeru let Len go as he calmed himself. Len coughed.

"What are you doing, Aniki, Nee-san?" Hearing Kahoko's voice, both males hastily returned to their original positions.

"Oh, Kahoko."

"Len-kun…" Kakeru twitched a little, how intimately her sister addressed the boy. "Why were you coughing?"

"Ne, Kaho. What did you do in the Tokuto house?" Her sister asked grinning.

Kahoko jerked a little, seeing her sister's knowing grin. "No-Nothing." She stuttered.

"Really?"

"Kaori-san…I think you've misunderstood. Ka…I mean…Hino-san and I don't have that sort of relationship." Len replied coolly.

Even there was only seconds…but Kakeru was sure Len was about saying 'Kaho' instead of Hino-san.

"Ow, really?" She pouted.

"What's with the pout, nee-san? I'm ACTUALLY relieved knowing they are ONLY friends." Kakeru stated sarcastically.

Noticing the death glare her brother shot len's way, Kahoko spoke up, "Len-kun…the rain has stopped."

Len's head snapped up and he turned to gaze out of the window. "Right. Sorry for being a trouble. Please excuse me." He said bowing.

"Ah, that's okay." Kaori replied waving her hands.

Kahoko accompanied him to the gekkan.

"See you on school, Len-kun."

"Yeah, good night."

"Good night." Kahoko replied smiling before Len turned away.

**'Beware of' edition end.**

**A/N:** Yay! Finally this chappie finished. Hmm…I think my grammar got worse…hehe…sorry, making you busy again Sheepishsheep. Ehem…I may take a break for days…because something terrible happened and 'that' made me can't make the next chapter soon, so hope you all understand. It's kinda ironic, ya know? I have to reread this story because I've forgotten the story. Sighs...

So, see ya! And please review!


	30. 25th Corda:Kazuki's Problem

_I'm getting tired of this disclaimer thingie…_

**Author's note:** Whoaaa!! Sorry for being late! I got sick…TT.TT fever, diarrhea, and not only that! I couldn't even play the computer. So, I'm sorry if all of my fanfics got late…Anyway, I don't think I can stay longer, so when I still can I should type it fast (I haven't recovered yet…)

**Peace Heaven:** Glad you like 'their families'

**Cres-cres:** Sorry…

**Kasumi natsume:** Actually, I don't understand what you're trying to say. Is it Tagalogue?

**SnowCharms:** Touya?? LOL, I didn't even notice that until you tell me.

**All: **Thank you for reviewing.

**25th Corda: Kazuki's Problem!**

Ryotaro and Len let out a heavy sigh after received towels from Kei. They draped the towels around their shoulders as they sat down beside Kei, still sighing. They were tired, very in fact. They never knew that escorting someone could be this…exhausting.

Maybe people would frown when hearing this. Just drop someone at his/her house, what could be hard? That's right. If only there was no rain and no overprotective male family member. Not only that, they could feel the hostility emanating from them and they were soaking wet!

Their youngest brother stared at the twins silently munching his potato chips.

"Tadaima!" Keiichi turned his head immediately to greet his blonde cousin.

"Okaeri…" He replied vaguely as he gave Aoi the towel Azuma had prepared.

"Thanks. Hm? What are these two doing in here?" Aoi asked upon finding his two other cousins as he took a seat.

"Saa…" Was a reply from Keiichi before he backed to the TV to change the channel.

"Where's Azuma-nii?" Aoi asked taking a cookie from the jar.

"Bathroom…"

"Sokka…" That ended the conversation and the room was filled with silence once more.

Ryo was the one who managed to snap out of his daze, "Huh, Aoi? Since when were you here?" He asked frowning.

"I should be the one to ask, where did 'you and Len' go?" Aoi replied.

"Huh? We were in here before you." Len replied sounding irritated

Aoi shook his head letting out a sigh.

"Hey, what's the meaning of…"

All of them silence when they felt someone's presence, an unknown one. They turned their head in unison towards the door after counting mentally, only to find…the front door was open. There was dead silence for a while after which they turned back again . They jumped upon finding that someone had sat beside Aoi, "Kazukinii-san! You scared us!!"

"You could at least…close the door." Len said in annoyed tone.

Noticing a different aura coming from his happy-go-luck brother, Ryo asked, "What happened?" Aoi who went to close the door, detected Kazuki's unnatural gloom.

Three pairs of eyes set on the older green-haired boy. There was a long silence, a really long one, even Ryo had managed to make tea for all of them.

"Ryo, Len, Aoi…" Finally after about minutes, Kazuki spoke up.

"Hm?" The three replied sipping their tea.

"Do you think…"

"…"

"…"

"?" The three were rather bemused.

"Kazuki-nii?"

"A-Am I annoying?"

"Huh?" Ryo and Aoi raised their eyebrows. It was… really out of the blue.

Len was silent for a while before answering, "Actually you are. But why the sudden question?"

Kazuki's face turned worse (imagine Tamaki's shock face) hearing that reply, "T-That much?"

Before Ryo and Aoi could protest, Len nodded making his older brother gloomier. And of course the blue-haired violinist received a knock from his twin which culminated into a glaring competition.

"Kazukinii-san…don't listen to that. You actually are…not like that." Aoi smiled comfortingly.

Kazuki was lost in his own world, he wasn't even listening to what Aoi said.

Another period of silence again.

"Actually…" Kazuki started. Now his brothers' attention turned back to him.

"I met Fujieda-san…"

"Fujieda? Who's that?" Len asked frowning.

"Ah, the anti-boys girl, right?" Aoi asked as Kazuki nodded.

"When I went to escort Mori-san…"  
**  
FLASHBACK  
**

_Kazuki were humming happily, walking, err…wrong skipping in the rain. The difference was that, unlike his siblings, he had been lucky or clever enough to bring an umbrella with him. He took Mori to her house safe and sound, and he went back to his house safely as well._

That's it, but it all changed when our fav trumpeter stopped. He was startled to sight a black-haired girl standing in the middle of the rain. "Uhm…what was her name?"

He was really confused. Why did they always met at night? (A/N: B'coz I want that!) Why was she there? What was she doing there?

Kazuki clenched his fist before running towards the figure.  


_--_

_  
Fujieda didn't bother to take notice of her surrounding, never. For her, everything was always dark and empty. She wrapped her hands around herself, trembling. She didn't feel cold, she felt angry, and disgusted. She wanted to yell at God and the people. She wanted to the Male population to vanish, she wanted herself to disappear. Along with everything that happened, so that she didn't have to remember that accident again when she saw her room and her school._

'That accident'...tears began to roll down her cheek as she held herself tighter, trying to comforting herself with doing that.

"Why are you crying?" Fujieda raised her head upon feeling a touch of silk in her cheek. There was standing in front of her a green-haired boy smiling as he wiped her tears with his handkerchief.

She immediately skimmed his hands away, taking a step backward.

Seeing her reaction, Kazuki took a step forward, making sure his umbrella still shielding her from rain. "You'll get sick if you keep standing here."

"None of your business." She replied turning her head away.

"That's right. But I just can't let someone stand in the middle of the rain crying." Kazuki replied smiling.

"I'm not crying. I'm…I…"

Kazuki began to get worry when the girl silenced again. "U-Uhm, are you okay?" He asked as he touched her shoulder to get her attention.

It was a successful attempt but on the other hand, too much so, "Don't touch me!" She yelled out as she skimmed his hand off.

"Oh, uhm…I'm sorry…"

Again silence filled the place. Until Kazuki decided to open his mouth, "Uhm…May I ask you something?"

"…"

Receiving nothing from her, Kazuki continued, "Why you…hate boys so much?"

Fujieda silenced for a while, before glaring at him, "Because of you!" With that she ran away, leaving Kazuki stunned and rooted to the spot.  
_**  
**_**End Flashback**

"Hmm…" The 2nd graders put a hand on their chin, thinking hard after hearing their siblings' story.

Len was the fastest to give answer, "I think she just got annoyed by your attitude. I don't think you can make someone be anti-boy." He said sarcastically.

Ignoring his twin, Ryo spoke up, "Let's think positive. Maybe she was in a bad mood, that's why she said that."

"Hmm…I think you're right Ryo." Aoi said nodding.

"B-But still…what if it's really true that I was the cause of her phobia?"

"Well…it's not like there's no chance of that." Ryo replied rubbing his head.

"After all, you always act without thinking." Again, Len added 'sarcastically'.

"Len, you…"

"Anyway, we don't have a choice but to find the real reason, why she hates boys."

"Uh-hum, but who will do that?" Aoi asked.

"Why are you asking? Of course you will." Ryo replied smirking.

"Huh?"

"You aren't going to count on me and Len, right? You know how 'famous' our social skills are." Ryo replied grinning smugly.

"I surprise you know that you have no social connections to speak of." Aoi retorted drily.

"This is nonsense. I'm going to sleep." Len muttered as he went upstairs.

"I'm going to wash these cups first. What are you going to do Aoi?"

"I think I'm going to library. I haven't finished reading all the books." Aoi answered smiling.

"Just don't oversleep tomorrow." Ryo warned as his cousin nodded.  
**  
Chapter 25 ends.**

A/N: I know that was short. Plz review.


	31. Extra Corda 2:My First and Last Pet

_I've never owned La Corda d'Oro as well as the characters._

**Author's note: Sorry for the lateness, minna-san! I was busy these days…sigh…anyway…sorry no review for last chapter, coz it's too many and I forgot which one is for the last chapter. Anyway…I'm happy the review reached 250!! Yay!! I'm glad people like this, and sorry if you hate this ff. For those who suggested to rewritten this, sorry I'd go this far…I can't back track to one, right? Stop with this stupid chater! Go to the extra storry!**

**Extra Corda 2: Tokuto Family Chibi Collection!**

Extra 2-1: Twin's collections! My First and last Pet!

Part 1: Please!

The Tokuto twins had never been separated, never in their childhood. Where little Ryo was, you were sure to find Len as well. Even words couldn't describe how close they were. They had never fought; they had exactly the same thoughts, same initiative, same mindset, even the same interests. They always put their twin above all else. But oneday, that peaceful thing changed. It was all started when the happy family decided to go outside.

It was all only by coincidence that they passed a petstore.

But sadly, that coicidence could break the Tokuto twins' bond.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san!" A cheerful yell from a green-haired boy caught the famous violinist's and pianist's attention.

"What is it, Ryo?" Misa asked as she kept rubbing Len who was eating his cookie.

"Look! A pet store!" Ryo shouted happily.

"Hmm…and why is that?" Arashi (their father) asked, calm as ever.

"I want a pet, Tou-san!" The little boy answered.

Finally, Len paid attention to his brother. "That's a good idea, Ryo! How about a rabbit? We can make it our guinea pig!" Len exclaimed happily as his family sweatdropped.

"No, Len…I want a dog!"

"A dog? What's so special about it?" Len asked frowning.

"Don't you understand? It barks, and has a biiiig body! The fur is also soft! More importantly, we can play frisbee!!"

"Ryo…about the body and the fur, it depends on the species. And you have to teach it frisbee first…" Azuma explained as he gave his little brother who was in his lap, cookies.

"Eh?? Teach it?? Isn't it too troublesome??" Len cried out in protest.

"It's okay! I'll do it!!" Ryo yelled happily.

Their parents let out a heavy sigh, then Arashi rubbed Ryo's head smiling, "Okay, but you have to promise to take care of it."

"Of Course!!"

Thus, the Tokuto family got a pet. It was a Black Siberian Dog. Ryo loved it very much. He named it Cole. It was extremely smart and could learn almost anything in no time. And finally it stole Ryo from Len, or so Len said.

Ryo always woke up at 6 to take Cole walk. He didn't want to bother his twin, so he left Len in bed. But Len thought he did it on purpose. Everytime Ryo talked it was all about Cole. In 3 days, Len hated…no loathed Cole.

"Kaa-san…"

"Yes, Len?"

"I want a pet…"

"But, we have Cole."

"It's dog! I want a rabbit!" Len shouted pouted.

Remembering what Len said about 'rabbit', Misa left her cooking and bent down, hands cupped the little boy's cheek, "What for, Len?"

Len quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "What for? Of course as a pet!" He answered.

"Why should it be rabbit?"

"Because, it's small and I can hug him when I asleep!"

"How about a cat?"

"No! It has scar and it's scary!"

Misa let out a heavy sigh, "Fine, we'll go buy it tomorrow."

"Yay!"

Thus, the Tokuto family got a new pet again, Noll.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: Too tired to type. Please review. Thanks to Sheepishsheep.


	32. 26th Corda:The Reencouter!

_Please read previous chapter to see the disclaimer, I did that times!_

**Author's Note: Well, well…it's been a long time since I last updated. Sorry got kinda busy lately, and I swore I didn't have time to be online for days, especially get touched with the computers. I would like to thank Sheepishsheep, who is kindly enough to bear with my lack of English, which I believe troubled her much…And to those who were kindly enough to review this silly story. Hasn't seen this story turned me out to forget the entire story…Yare, gomen. Btw, I've just finished watching GS and GSD, I'm very disappointed at the very fact that Cagalli wasn't ended up with Athrun, NANDATTO?! I was hoping it would be all, KxL AxC SxL, but why…why it should be the Meyrin?? FOR GODSAKE!! (Well no offense to the fans) Okay, why this ended to Gundam anyway, KiraAthrun's power is so scary…Ehem, so get to the story…**

Lewnuhhkau: I'm surprised to find someone realized the 'Noll' thingie. Yep, I absolutely did that on purpose. For I found it'll be funny for me to find that narcissist scientist to be a pet Xp

Loanlystar: Dog eats the rabbit?? Wow, I actually didn't thought of that, but sorry I would end it to much much better way (laughs evilly)

Katchieclint: Probably Len suffered from something mysterious that he ended up being a jerk like now?

**LinkFangirl01: He's just too stubborn…**

**SnowCharms: It's little Len we talk about.**

**  
26th Corda: The Re-encounter with Overprotective 'brother'!**

Ryotaro fixed his sleeve sighing. Last night wasn't a good memory for him and his brothers to have. In fact, he wanted to erase it from his brain entirely, if it was possible. He didn't know about his brothers though, but last night he had a nightmare - a very scary one. Having the memory of a guy you'd just met haunt you for so long wasn't a good thing, even though it was just a dream.

"What's taking you so long?"

The green-haired pianist turned his head, finding his twin leaning against the door frame, staring at him.

"What's up with you? It isn't like you to space out", Len said sighing as he twirled his car keys with his long index finger, which was very unlike him as well. Actually, finding him taking the trouble to personally go upstairs to call Ryo down was nothing short of a miracle.

Ryo stared at his twin in confusion before walking over him, "Something happened to you? Fever?" He asked, placing his hand over his twin's head to check his temperature.

Len turned his head away, shook his hand off, "I'm perfectly fine!" Ryo was taken aback by the volume of his voice.

"Well…that's good to hear,the way you talk and act are absolutely exemplary of your so-called-fine-condition." Ryo retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Len glared at him before checking the time on his watch, "Get ready quickly. We only have 10 minutes left." He grumbled, leaving his twin's room.

"And I believe there's no such thing as reporting time during festival days," Ryo added calmly as he also went out of his room. That stopped Len in his tracks before he scoffed dismissively and left him.

-

-

-

-

-

Could the morning get any worse? For Ryo to end up having a nightmare all night, and turned out to be unlike-him cooking, which ended in the breakfast not going the way it normally would, and how Len had been in bad mood and acting in a very strange way which concerned his relatives much.

Now, when our favorites pianist was hoping he could return his kouhai's umbrella without any issues, he found out himself standing in front of her very overprotective brother, bowing politely.

"Ohayou, Hoshigawa, Hoshigawa-san." The green-haired pianist greeted 'politely'.

"Maa…Ohayou, Ryotaro-kun." The older guy replied showing his 'sweet and kind' smile.

"So, what business do you have with my 'beloved' sister today?" He asked not wanting to waste a single second.

"Ah, well…I wanted to give the umbrella back", Ryo said giving the white umbrella to the other, "Thank you for lending it to me the other day."

"Aa, that's not a big deal." Mamoru replied smiling. _And I would appreciate it if you consider yourself to be __far away from__ my sister._ He added mentally.

"By the way, Ryotaro-senpai. There's no need to address me by my family name. Especially when I'm standing with my family, like now." Hime pointed out.

"Ah, that's right. It also will confuse me. Please call us by our given name, especially 'today' (_I should say just today_) since I'd be here for entire day." Mamoru added.

Ryo's eyes widened by the fact, her brother probably would watch him all day.

"My, my, Ryotaro-kun. Is my presence here displeased you?" Mamoru asked seeing the other's reaction, somewhat in sarcastic tone.

"I-Iie!" Ryo replied abruptly. He hated the fact he didn't act like himself whenever he was near him.

"Hime…shouldn't you be going by now? I thought you said you have to practice singing with your partner, whom your brother kindly hopes is a girl."_ For I will kill him personally, secretly and torturely if it were a boy._ Mamoru added mentally again.

"H-Hai," Hime replied before staring at her senpai nervously, "Uhm…Ja, Is it really okay if I leave my brother with you, senpai?" She asked worriedly, concerned for her senpai's welfare and general safety.

"A-Aa…h-hai." Ryo replied. Hime let out a sigh before ran off leaving the boys.

"Saa…" Mamoru turned his head, facing the pianist beside him, "Could you keep me company, Ryotaro-kun? I'd be very glad if you could show me the way around, especially your stall." He said smiling as Ryo looked at him uncertainly.

"Su-Sure." He replied trying to hide the program he was in charge for.

-

-

-

-

-

Hino Kahoko really had no idea what's going on today. Her amber orbs (I dunno her eyes' color) widened by surprise, seeing her brother and sister standing in front of her smiling widely.

"Aniki?! Nee-chan?! What are you guys doing in here?!" She cried out.

"Yo, Kaho-chan. Wow! That maid uniform really suits you well. But honestly, I'd say I'm displeased with the length of the skirt." Kakeru said staring at her seriously.

"There, Kakeru. It's inappropriate for you to stare at a girl's body." Kyouko warned.

"She's my sister…" Kakeru argued.

"Even if she's your sister." Kyouko insisted.

Kakeru rubbed his back head in defeat sighing, "Saa…so where is the Tokuto Ren boy? I haven't seen him." He asked his eyes roving around in search of him.

"Ah, he's not in my class." Kahoko answered innocently.

"So where is he?" Kakeru asked again.

"Do you think I'll just answer that truthfully?" Kahoko asked back.

"It's fine if you don't want to answer that." Her brother replied before walked some little distance and stopped in front of a girl who wore Music Dep. Uniform.

"Excuse me, my lady, forgive me to intrude, but could you tell me where Tokuto Ren is?" Kakeru asked bowing politely to the blushing blonde-haired girl.

"A-ah…he's on 3rd floor of East Side," the girl, replied still blushing like a crab.

"Ah, unfortunately I do not know the way; could you do me the honor of leading the way?" Kakeru asked again, which ended the girl nodded blushing, and then both of them went off.

Kahoko was speechless; she never knew her dear brother could utilise such flattery, not when she hadn't seen him for a year.

"Saa…do you have any suggestions on this menu, Kaho?" Kyouko asked flipping through the menu placed on the table. Unlike her sister; she wasn't surprised by the act of her only brother. It had all been crystal-clear to her when her lazy brother suddenly went to all the trouble to go to school festival. If it was for the merest second plausible for a prayer to come true , she'd like to pray for whomever her brother was in search of currently.

"Ah, I think I'll order this blueberry cake…" She said smiling as her red-haired sister turned to her, "…Ne, Kaho?"

"H-Hai, right away." The red-haired violinist replied quickly, running away to get the order. Hoping that Len would be safe and sound the next time she meets him.

-

-

-

-

-

Kakeru stared at the door in front him, frowning. His eyebrows tilted again when he saw many girls going into the room.

He was really grateful to the girl –whom he asked before- showed the way to the place he wanted. But surely he was very surprised when he asked what kind of stall was inside that very-big-and-formal-looking room. He almost wanted to rip Tokuto Ren to pieces when he heard the answer.

Absolutely, 'Host Club Program' wasn't a best answer to be given to a very overprotective brother. Especially, when he was looking for a guy, who by any chance was a part of the program. By now, Kakeru had planned many methods of torture he could administer our favorite blunette violinist.

Kakeru snapped out of his reverie when he heard the door opening. His eyes widened when it revealed a guy with long purple hair.

"Azuma!" He blurted out the guy's name in surprise.

"My, Kakeru…It's been a while." Azuma greeted smiling as he walked to him.

"What are you doing in here? Planning something again?" Kakeru asked smirking.

"My, that's rude. I'm just helping a friend. I should be the one who ask why are you here?" Azuma asked smiling.

"Just drop off. I heard my sister's school has a festival, and it just so happened that I'm on my holiday…" Kakeru explained sighing.

"Is that so? I thought you were planning to send my brother to Saint Peter by now." Azuma said chuckling.

"Brother?" Kakeru raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Wait, do you mean…Tokuto Ren?"

"I thought the family name explained everything." The flautist replied frowning.

"Shit. I completely forgot about your family name." Kakeru grumbled out slapping his forehead.

"Maa…and to think you were my Vice President in the School Council back then…" Azuma said in a disappointed tone.

"Wari…Saa…are you on the Management Faculty right now?" The flutist nodded smiling.

"Wow, you actually did what you said."

"And you?"

"I decided to take Architecture. And I'm glad I decided to change my mind back then." Kakeru explained smiling.

"Sokka…that's good. Oh, right…didn't you come to meet my brother?"

"That's right! I have some…" he rolled his eyes blatantly, "…business with him."

"Well, I hope you aren't planning to make me don a black uniform."

"I'm not." Kakeru grinned waving his hands in a protestation of innocence before going in with his old friend.  
**  
Chapter 26 ends.**

A/N: Don't ask why I'm getting lazy to type…it's already 1 A.M. thanks to Athrun whom made me didn't sleep for these two days, watching GSD is really a pain to my eyes. I'm tired of all their fighting scene…need more more more of KiraLacus and AthrunCagalli scene!!

Anyway needs a loooooooooooooot of review to continue. Bye bye.


	33. 27th Corda:The Reencounter! 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own La Corda d'Oro_

**Author's Note: I think I'll keep my mouth shut for now…- . –"" Coz I have lots of babbling. I'll save up for later.**

**Moons-chan: Yes, that's right.**

**KatarzynaAnica: Oh, you don't like it? But she's made by my sister…I just tried to develop her character as what my sister described.**

**Thank you for HeartlessLen05, cres-cres, Loanlystar, SnowCharms, Charmane, Rozel Pytha, Peace Heaven, midnightblue123, and Link Fangirl01 and others. Thanks for all your reviews :)**

**27th Corda: The Re-encounter with Overprotective 'brothers'! 2**

The second the grand doors opened, Hino Kakeru was greeted by a bunch of fools, or so he thought personally. They were all sparkling with the light that teenage girls all managed to see but the aura disappeared completely when they noticed the guest was a male.

Azuma chuckled as he introduced the disappointed guys. Starting with the Cheshire grins of the Hitachi'in brothers, he proceeded to Mori's expressionlessly blank face and the overly-excited Honey and capped the introductions off with a standard business-y smile from Kyoya. Kakeru was about to introduce himself when the last guy, the most foolish-looking of them all stepped forward.

Introducing himself _graciously_, "And I'm Tamaki Suou. Call me 'the King'."

Noticing the pheromones the blonde was giving off, Kakeru put on his 'normal' smile, "I'm Hino Kakeru, nice to meet you." He said as he 'consciously' gave off his er... suprerior pheromones which won over Tamaki's. The Hitachi'in brothers' expressions were one of awe as they witnessed Tamaki's defeat.

The brown-haired lad turned to his friend, still smiling as much as ever, "Now, Azuma. I REALLY want to meet your brother NOW."

Aware of the annoyed tone of his friend's voice, Azuma quickly excused themselves from the Ouran HC.

---

'There is an unlucky day at least once a week.'

Len remembered with certainty that he had read that sentence somewhere before. He also remembered how he began to collect all his memory to see the proof. It wasn't right at all. Because he never forgot those days when he and his twin teased all the people around them. He could say, he was never unlucky at those times.

The bluenette quickly rubbed his temple in annoyance. Why would he suddenly be thinking of such nonsense now? He didn't want to recall those stupid memories.

Anyway, he wondered where his goddess of fortune…he could surely swear he had entered his unlucky week, not day.

"Len." The violinist tilted his head upon heard his brother's voice.

"You have a guest." Azuma said calmly as Kakeru slowly appeared beside him. He could swear he saw all the awkwardness in his brother eyes.

"Hi…Hino-san." Len stuttered out the man's name.

"Yo. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

_A while??? _The violinist cried out mentally, considering they HAD just MET last night.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Azuma said, quickly leaving the place. Kakeru nodded before once again facing the violinist.

"You seem to be having fun, Len-kun." Said Kakeru eyeing every girl that surrounded the bluenette.

The other lad quickly turned his head around, staring at the girls. He shook his head in denial as soon as he got what the other meant.

"Now, now, it's not good to lie." The deep brown-haired guy said as he took a seat.

"Anyway, there were stupid people who stopped me halfway. Who are they?" Kakeru asked indicating Tamaki and the others who were busy with their clients.

"Huh? I thought they stopped you halfway to introduce themselves." Len replied calmly analyzing for their previous behavior with his classmates.

"Yeah, they did. But that didn't explain their 'crazy' behavior."

"I, myself, don't know them well…let alone know about their craziness."

"Hmm…" The other lad pondered the violinist's reply before turning to him again. "Well, anyway that's not my reason for coming here. So, care to explain what's 'the something' you mean yesterday?"

The male violinist almost choked on his drink upon hearing that. "I think I did say something about a school project."

"Yeah, you did. But as far as I know, the only Gen. Ed. Student in your family is your twin, Tokuto Ryotaro. And he IS NOT in my sister's class either."

Len curved a sweatdrop, "Well…I did say her female friends came too."

"Oh, and why did they have to go to someone's house when it had nothing to do with them?" Kakeru insisted.

"Uhm…" Len rolled his eyes before replying, "Ryo promised to help with the project." _I'm sorry, Ryo._

The older guy stared at his face before smiling, "Oh, I see. Well…What a kind twin you have. He even does other people's projects." Kakeru replied sarcastically.

"Y-Yeah…"

---

"Ryotaro-kun."

"Yes?" Ryo felt a little tense upon heard the guy beside him called him.

"It seems like forever to reach your stall…where is it exactly? You know, I'm getting impatient these days." Mamoru said smiling as ever.

"Well…we're almost there." The pianist replied pointing at his class, yep his class, not his stall.

Mamoru chuckled, "A Café? Well, that's good. Actually I've been wanting to have a proper chat with you."

Shuddering at the thought, Ryo brought the lad into his class.

"Yo, Ryotaro! Whatcha doing here?" One of the pianist's classmates asked. The pianist quickly covered the poor guy's mouth, silencing him.

_'Listen! Don't you dare talk unnecessary things!'_ He threatened, giving his friend one of his glares.

Though he didn't understand what the green-haired lad meant, his friend nodded groggily and excused himself.

Ryotaro backed to his companion rubbing his head wryly, "Warui." He apologized as he quickly gave Mamoru a seat.

"Ja, I'll do my job now, please suit yourself." Ryotaro said, quickly excusing himself.

"When will be your break time?" Mamoru only nodded, smiling.

"Err…" The green-haired lad rolled his eyes as he tried to answer.

Just when he about to speak up, the class' door burst open as two people stepped in.

"Found you, Tokuto Ryotaro!" Their eyes were shining just like hunters who had found their prey. Before the pianist could respond the two people grabbed and dragged him to nowhere leaving Mamoru speechless.

---

"Ano…why did you suddenly bring us here?" Aoi asked rubbing the back of his head.

The megane girl in front of him grinning widely, "Hu, hu hu…nice question, Kaji Aoi."

She stood up began to make her speech, "Welcome my fellow Actresses and Actors! Be Grateful! Since our Wonderful Gracious Film will be start soon!!" She yelled out excitedly.

"WHAT?! It will?!" The twins cried out.

"My, please calm down, let's save the celebration for later…" The megane girl tsk'ed.

"Uhm…I don't mean to be rude. But who are you?" Mayura asked sweatdropping.

"I'm your SUPER SMART Director, Mayumi Rei! And this is your Wonderful Genius Scriptwriter, Mayumi Kou!" Her brother quickly bowed politely as she introduced them.

The rest sweatdropped as she went on and on with 'unnecessary' things.

Len and Ryo didn't have time to listen to what she was saying. They were occupied with thinking of the many excuses and reasons to give to their guests.

"Alright. We will start the shooting on your Summer Vacation!" Upon hearing this, all students whined.

Ryo spoke up, "Warui, but our family has planned to go to Scotland on Vacation" Len, Kazuki and Kaji eyed him curiously,_ were they? _Stupid brothers, don't they know it was only an excuse to escape?

However despite a disappointed look, Rei's eyes sparkled brightly, "SCOTLAND?! That's a nice idea, Tokuto Ryotaro!"

And now, Ryo was the one who was surprised, "Huh?"

"That's the place where all the "beautiful buildings" are, right?? Alright, we'll shoot there!!" Rei yelled out excitedly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT??"

"B-But, Mayumi-san…how do we get there?" One of the students asked.

"By plane, of course." Rei answered as a matter of fact.

"We don't have that much money to buy the tickets!!" The students cried out.

"Ow, don't worry. Tamaki Suou has promised us to provide anything necessary as well as a private plane." The megane girl explained.

And now, Ryo had an unknown hatred towards the name of Tamaki Suou.

----

After a meeting that lasted for about half an hour , all the students excused themselves from the room. Ryo and Len were the last, when they had just stepped out of the room, two smiling faces greeted them.

"Ya, have you finished?" Kakeru and Mamoru said in unison.

"Y-Yeah…" The twin answered wryly.

"So, we heard you guys are called about a drama or something like that. What's the title?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm…" Ryo frowned, _what was the title again?_

"Innocent Love," Len stated.

Mamoru brought his hands to his chin, "Innocent Love, eh? That's reassuring."

"Yeah, we want its content to be innocent as it is, right?" Kakeru said smiling.

"So, what are you guys' starring as?"

"O-Oh…uhm…we're the brothers of the main character, right Len?" Len only nodded.

"And our sisters?" At this question, the twin stunned unable to answer.

Their minds worked at full steam, searching for an appropriate answer. They couldn't just plainly say that their sisters would be their girlfriends, right? Oh, of course not. They would lose their heads if they said so.

"Oh, that's the script right?" Kakeru asked noticing the books in Len and Ryo's hands.

Before the twins could say anything, Mamoru spoke up, "Absolutely it is. There's written 'Innocent Love'."

Kakeru smiled at them, "Let us borrow them for a minute."

There was uneasiness in the twins' faces and Mamoru and Kakeru noticed it immediately. "Oh, it's alright if you don't want to." Giving that expression, Mamoru and Kakeru could conclude two things. First, their sisters were playing the girlfriends of two 'someones'. Second, it was probably their acquaintances who were starring as their sisters' boyfriends.

"I have asked your friends Ryotaro-kun, and they said your shift has finished." Mamoru said smiling.

"W-What?" _Those guys…_ Ryo cursed mentally.

"And you also free to go now, Len-kun."

"So, let's go to some place to talk." Mamoru and Kakeru said, again, in unison, dragging the duo to an unknown place.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry…after long not updating, it's only this short…..but please review.**


	34. A Letter of Apology

To all my dearest readers.

I think some of you have seen it coming.

**I'll no longer continue this fic.**

**Reason number 1** is the amount of OCs in this fic. I've come to dislike OC, thus finding them in my story is just...uhh...a let-down.

**Second**, I've re-read them, and cringed at how OOC, the grammar and uhh just random plot here and there. I'm actually wondering where the reviews came from now.

**Lastly**, I've been slipping away from LCDO fandom eversince...Len x Kaho is canon =w=" I just...lost interest to make their fic now...FORGIVE ME!

T**hank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and may be...uhh...waiting for it? Especially thanks "_Hercolanium_" who reminded me about the update.**

I'm not gonna promising anything, but I do like my idea of them being siblings, so yeah.

I'm not gonna delete this story too, (sorry for putting such a trash in the LCDO archives) since it means a lot to me QnQ

And I talked to my sister, she suggested one thing.

**Would anyone like to adopt this story? If you're interested PM me.**

Again, I REALLY APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SUCH...AN UNRESPONSIBLE AUTHOR! I'M REALLY REGRETTING IT! Eversince this incident in this fandom, Naruto and POT, I've swore not to post a story unless I've already written them all.

Thank you for going through all my insanity till here, sorry for wasting your time to read this!

AGAIN, I'M REALLY SORRY TT^TT You don't know how I wished I didn't abandon my stories like this.

**-AniManGa19930**


End file.
